The Blood Watching
by GamerHD2158
Summary: A strange being brings in the cast of RWBY along with another, slightly (extremely) deranged young man, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**The blood watching.**

 **Gamer: Now I know what you're thinking, 'Gamer, but what about The Puppeteer Huntsman? Weren't you working on that?', WELL! Funny thing really, my younger cousin found the USB that I saved EVERY. CHAPTER. ON. Deleted all my work! And filled it with episodes of Sex and the City. . .**

 **Gamer: I have currently found a new USB, and I'm gonna just try and forget, just. . .forget.**

 **Gamer: FUCK! FUCKITY FUCK FUCK! FUCKING HELL FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK!**

 **Gamer: Apologies, needed to get that out of my system. . .anyways, this story will be about Erik Vagrant and his adventures on Remnant, with a few changes to his characters, his weaponry, not to mention the actual STORY will be waaaaaaaaay different, so enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 1:**

The universe is, to put it simply, huge. Filled with infinite possibilities it shouldn't be much of a surprise to find that there are other beings out there, beings with power to rival gods.

Ah, and here is one now.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, the Animeverse is going as it should, the Potterverse is running smoothly, now let's check the- WHAT?!"

A startled cry ran through the universe at unprecedented speeds, blank white eyes gazing upon the RWBYverse, and noticing changes, changes which AREN'T suppose to happen! These changes are dangerous! And direct influence isn't allowed!

"Then again. . .who said _**I**_ need to do something? Yes, I think that I'll have a little _**champion**_ do all the deeds needed, but why stop there!? I should at least make it fun!" And with a snap of his fingers, the primordial beings was gone, a slight chuckle echoing through eternity.

 **The Theatre:**

And with a small pop, there was people, these people were confused, and rightfully so. A minute ago they were all preparing plans for various things, eg. packing for school, planning to take over the world, usual things.

These people were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-long, their respective parents, Summer Rose, Jaque and Elina Schnee, Khali and Ghira Belladonna, Tai Xiao-long, Raven Branwen, her brother Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarletina, Yatsuhashi Kyoto, Professor Ozpin, his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, Weiss Schnee's older sister and younger brother, Winter and Whitley Schnee, their Butler Klein, General James Ironwood, Cinder Fall, her proteges Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, the Professors of Beacon, Bartholomew Oobleck (It's DOCTOR Oobleck!) and Professor Peter Port, Neo, Rowan Torchwick, and Adam Taurus rounding out the collection of groans and confused stares. They were all surprised to find themselves within a large theatre, perfectly capable of holding 100 people, yet there were only 30 people, that they could see of course.

"M-. . .Mum?" A tiny voice belonging to Ruby Rose squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears and hope as she gazed at the familiar face of her mother, Summer rose. Her eyes shining silver as they gazed on the older, yet equally special eyes of Summer.

"Ruby? I-Is that you my Rose? Oh my how much you've grown!" The woman cried, walking to her dear daughter and looking her over with motherly pride. Before anyone else could speak, two more pops rang into The Theatre. Two young men, each only about seventeen, stood in front of them, one dressed in a light brown doctors coat with two belts and a strap containing small, thin vials that held a strange, small light, not enough to brighten a room, but enough to catch the eye. His dusty black boots fidgeted as the young brown haired man with fair skin and blank eyes straightened out his gray shirt, checking his pocket until finally locking eyes with his guest, another young man, this one with black hair in a small ponytail under a black fedora with a gray ribbon, a similarly coloured vest over a red dress shirt with long sleeves rolled up to the mid-forearms, his red eyes unflinching at the blank stare he was receiving, his black dress jeans and black and red wingtip shoes all clean and dust free.

"Now, I'm sure you're all very confused as to what you're all doing here, well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gamer, and I am what you might call a 'God', but what I and my fellow people call an Author, it is our job to write the past, the present, and the future within the multitude of universes. I had cast my gaze to your verse, the RWBYverse, and noticed that things were not going as they were meant to, people were dying when they were meant to be living, people fought when they weren't meant to fight. So, I decided to change a few things, by starting with the man next to me, Erik Vagrant."

"Sup, I'm Erik, but you can call me Sally! . . .unless of course, you DON'T want a possibly psychotic maybe-kinda cannibal playing skip rope with your intestines! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Erik said, laughing with mad glee as he doubled over while the others watch in slight fear of the obviously deranged young man.

"Now, if you would all take a seat, we may begin, doesn't matter where, just where ever's most comfortable for you." The Author, Gamer, popped into existence facing his guests, just in front of the huge screen on the wall. "Now, we will all be watching Erik as he makes his way through Beacon and subsequently Remnant, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy." And like that he was gone once again, this time there wasn't another pop of return.

"What is this place?" Ruby asked, looking to her older sister as she leaned on to her mother's shoulder, eager to spend the time becoming closer to her. Yang shrugged, not understanding the situation much herself.

"It seems that this 'Author', Gamer I believe his name is, is showing us the events surrounding that other young man, Erik I believe his name is." Blake said, kindly explaining from her seat between her mother and father.

"This better be good, we're gonna miss Beacon if this goes on too long!" Weiss complained, though the more observant people all noted that she sat a few seats away from her family, a possible splitting between the Schnee's perhaps?

"SH SH SH it's starting!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in her excitement.

 **The camera seems to fly through the air over the city of Vale, showing the bustling people and hearing the sounds of excited buyers and sellers.**

 **The camera zooms on to a small cafe balcony, showing Erik Vagrant standing on the table, singing at the top of his lungs.**

 **Erik:**

 _ **Sing, sing like there's nobody watching,**_

 _ **Sing, sing like there's nobody watching,**_

 _ **Sing, sing like there's nobody listening,**_

 _ **Sing, sing like there's nobody listening,**_

 _ **SING!**_

 _ **(**_ **AN: Nobody watching- Hollywood Undead.)**

"Seriously Erik? Seriously?" Yang said, a smile tugging at her lips as the young man smiled unashamedly.

"What? It's a good song, I like to sing it in the bathtub." Erik sniggered, a blush blossoming on most of the younger watchers faces, making Erik laugh all the harder.

 **Erik jumped from table to table, disrupting service and peoples dinner conversations without a care.**

 **Erik: Man, you people are BOOOORING! None of you have even called the police yet- oh, it seems I spoke too soon.**

 **An overweight cop with a grubby walrus style mustache sauntered up to Erik, his greedy pig-like face turning a most interesting shade of puce.**

"Wow, the standards for the VPD really went downhill, into a ditch, that caught on fire." Coco said, looking at the pudgy cop in distaste. Many of the watchers nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'm sure if we give the man a change, he'll do the responsible thing." Summer said, smiling kindly to her daughter, who looked a little worried. Yang of course just _**had**_ to add her two cents- er, her two lien.

"Are you talking about the cop or Erik?" she joked, and the two Rose's laughed, their voices quite similar to each other's.

 **Cop: Alright, I got a report that a young man matching your description was vandalizing property of this establishment, sir I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me.**

 **It was quite obvious to those watching that the overweight cop had a sense of superiority that most certainly did not belong to him.**

 **Erik seemed to think on this over for a minute, his expression thoughtful, until he suddenly kicked off the table and landed on the balcony railing. He smirked and jumped, kicking up the table and launching it onto the cop who dared interrupt his fun.**

 **Erik: See yah later fat boy! But please, a parting gift!**

 **And like that, Erik flung a stray plate of cheesecake into the bleeding mans face, his nose broken from the table smashing into him.**

"HOLY SHIT, what the hell?!" A slightly horrified Yang exclaimed, receiving a 'hush!' from Summer and Ruby.

"I agree, that went from zero to a hundred real quick." Qrow said, raising an eyebrow at the young man in question, who was currently laughing his ass off at the face of the cop on screen.

"Young man, was that seriously necessary? Could you not have simply talked to the man instead of hurting him?" Khali questioned. Erik seemed thoughtful for a minute, before once again laughing his ass off.

"Oh, silly lady, of course not! Where would the fun in being a law abiding citizen be?" Erik grinned, looking at her like she asked one of the stupidest questions in the universe, before returning his gaze to the screen.

 **Erik ran, laughing all the way as he jumped over bins, fences and even a baby stroller. Police were following him, shouting for him to 'cease and desist', which of course he ignored in favour of running through an alley, taking a left then a right, only to meet a dead end.**

"Uh oh, he's trapped." Velvet said, watching in rapt attention as on-screen Erik looked upwards over the wall.

"Who cares exactly? Let the humans deal with each other." Adam Taurus added, gaining a surprised look from Velvet and a worried glance from Blake.

Some things never change.

 **Cop: We *huff* got you *huff* now!**

 **Seven or eight cops filled the alley way, tasers and batons in hand, slowly approaching the teen like he was a wild animal.**

 **Erik: Oh, you seem to have it wrong good sir, you see, it's not YOU who trapped ME, but it was** _ **I**_ **who trapped YOU!**

 **And with that, Erik reached behind his back and took out two small, black cylinders with grooves that fit the shape of his clenched fist perfectly. He pressed a small button on each cylinder and the cops were horrified to watch as his hands started to bleed into the grooves until his blood started moving upwards into the shape of two scythes, each about the size of a normal hatchet.**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Qrow exclaimed, many of the watchers paling or turning green at the morbid sight.

"W-what is that!?" Weiss asked, leaning back in her seat with a horrified expression.

"Oh, that's just my blood." Erik said casually, even going so far as to kick his feet up on to the seat in front of him, which just so happened to have Adam in it.

"Kid has guts, I'll give him that." Torchwick said, lighting a cigar as he looked at the screen with morbid fascination.

"Ma'am, do you think that he could be a possible ally?" Emerald whispered to Cinder, who gained a slight smirk.

"I believe so dear Emerald, he's certainly. . .tenacious." A sultry smile graced her lips as he golden eyes danced with eager flames.

 **He charged at the cops, swinging his two 'blood scythes' in an arc and lacerating one of them in the arm, smiling as the cop screamed in pain. Not stopping he jumped over a baton swing and caught the blades on the shoulder of another, twisting in mid-air, another cop down and screaming.**

 **Erik: Come on guys, I just want to play a game.**

 **The sadistic smirk on his face sent chills down the cops (and the audience's) spines. Charging again, Erik changed the shape of his blood into two kukri knives, slashing to the side and catching a cop across the ribs, bending backwards under a baton and cutting two fingers off the hand that held it. Standing up again Erik surveyed the cops, who by now were terrified of the deranged teenager as he licked small drops of blood off the blades.**

The audience paled, with the adults casting glances at the laughing teen. Glynda Goodwitch had seen many terrible things in her time as a Huntress, but little could top the sight of a man tasting the blood of the people he just sadistically injured.

Ruby was about ready to cry, sure none of the cops were any personal friends of hers or her family but that didn't mean she wasn't horrified to see someone just callously injure and possibly even KILL them.

"Ruby, I absolutely forbid you from even going NEAR that crazed lunatic, understood?" Her father, Tai said. He would not let one of his daughters near him. "Yang, that goes for you too." Yang nodded, not exactly thrilled to get too close to that blood lunatic **(AN: Heh, get it?)**

"What could make someone DO something like that?" Pyrrha asked to no one in particular, her usually tanned skin losing its colour.

"Ah you're all just a bunch of wuss'." Erik said, rolling his eyes at the affronted looks he was receiving.

 **This time, one of the cops charged, aiming his taser at Erik's ribs to try and catch him off guard. He was sidestepped, with Erik bringing his knee up into the cops gut, then kicking with his other foot into their knee, a sickening crack sound echoing through the alley way as Erik never lost his grin, staring straight into the eyes of the remaining cops.**

 **However, the stare-off was interrupted as police cars parked right in front of the alley way, blocking any chance of escape. Four man cops ran out, this time doing the smart thing and training their guns on Erik.**

 **Erik: Oh boo, it looks like my fun is all done, oh woe is me, woe is me!**

 **The reinforcements cast suspicious glances at Erik as he dropped his botans, the bleed seeping back into his hands. Erik smiled as they handcuffed him and shoved him into the back of one of the cars just as ambulances arrived.**

"Serves him right." Winter said resolutely, gaining a proud expression from Ironwood and a puppy look from Erik, which she ignored in favour of crossing her legs and frowning at the screen.

"Wow, you people have no appreciation for the fun things in life." Erik moaned, crossing his arms, gaining many a glare in his direction.

"You think wounding yourself and four or five policemen is FUN!?" Blake exclaimed. Erik seemed to think for a moment, before nodding happily. "Oh yeah, very." He said. Blake charged at him, foregoing her blade (which Gamer forgot to mention was gone, along with all other weapons) and proceeding to attempt to strangle him.

Erik deftly jumped over her attack, smashing his knee into her back. Adam, being the obsessive bastard he is, decided to try and defend her, swinging at the black haired teen and clipping his shoulder. Laughing maniacally Erik swung upwards, smashing Adam's chin into his jaw painfully. Retaliating, Adam kicked upwards, but was in a daze and missed, slightly smacking Erik's arm. A cold chuckle escaped Erik's lips as he bit into Adam's arm. A little known fact about Erik was that he had file sharpened his teeth, meaning the bite was extremely painful. However, before much else could happen, a pop burst in front of the screen.

"ENOUGH!" Gamer yelled, silencing The Theatre. "Understand this, you are all here as my guests, but that does not mean you are just allowed to attack each other like animals." With a snap of his fingers the three combatants were healed and in seperate seats.

"I will forgive it just this once, however, understand that I will not allow anyone to attack another guest, understood?" Gamer said, looking at the audience with that same blank gaze, gaining slightly scared nods. A pop and he was gone.

"Uhm, maybe we sh-should get back to the uhm, movie, thingy." Ruby tried weakly, pointing to the screen with a slight wince.

A ragged chorus of agreement rang through The Theatre, and the screen flicked back to life.

 **The camera pans to the right, following a car until stopping at the police station, switching to a scene with Erik handcuffed to a steel chair in front of a steel table, a man in a dark blue suit with dark brown hair and a hot pink tie paced in front of him.**

 **Erik: Sooooo, how was your day?**

 **The detective slammed his hand into the table, a thud resonating through the interrogation room.**

 **Detective: Alright kid start explaining, what the actual hell were you thinking attacking four cops like that?**

 **Erik: Hmmm, well I was think that they all needed some exercise, so I, the brilliant civilian that I am, decided to help them with that.**

 **The detective did not like this, his face turning red with anger as he dropped a file onto the table.**

 **Detective: This is a report of what happened not even an hour ago. It says a young man matching your description very nearly crippled my cops, so I ask you again. What the hell were you thinking!?**

"It doth seem that Mr. Detective man is angry with me." Erik commented.

Glares were thrown his way, the entire audience either pissed beyond disbelief or horrified at his calmness. Except, that is,a group of five or so criminals, who were a little impressed with his casual dismissal of his interrogation. Cinder was definitely interested, he could be a good ally. He was ruthless, eager to kill, and best of all, perfect for interrogations. Whether on the receiving end or the one doing the interrogation, she mused.

Neo looked at Erik with a critical gaze, looking him up and down. He was most certainly an enigma, he seemed totally devoid of morals, he wasn't too bad at fighting, and evidently wasn't afraid of police, 'or Hunters', she thought.

"U-Uhm, Mr. Erik? A-Aren't you scared of being, yah know, arrested and stuff?" Ruby stuttered, looking unsure of herself.

"HAH! Scared? You mean do I feel fear? No, not really, I lost the ability to feel fear years ago." Erik said, grinning at her with just a hint of sanity. It was an intriguing grin, Ruby decided. Ozpin was thinking similar thoughts, but for different reasons. This young man could be. . .interesting. He might do good in Beacon, with certain. . .stipulations of course.

"Mr. Vagrant, you say you can't feel fear. Is fear not an integral part of our humanity? What could possibly cause someone, especially someone your age, to become seemily. . .inhuman?" Ozpin questioned, looking at Erik with a piercing gaze. Said teen shrugged, then hummed in thought.

"Well Mr. McOzzerton, I'd have to guess that to feel fear, you'd have to be human, to be human, you'd have to be treated as such." He answered, surprising most of the adults in the room. 'Treated as such', he said, was he treated as less than human? A disturbing thought indeed.

 **Ozpin: I think that is enough now, Detective Marsh.**

 **Ozpin, cane in hand and a cup of coffee in the other, carefully walked into the interrogation room, a strange gaze meeting Erik's gleeful one.**

"Ozpin I swear you better not be thinking what I bet you're thinking." Glynda said, looking at Ozpin dangerously. Ozpin wisely decided to stay silent.

"What!? Ozpin you can't seriously be considering letting this, this, PSYCHOPATH attend Beacon!" Ironwood said, shock evident in his voice.

"WHAT!? Ozpin you better not or I swear I'll pull both my daughters from going to Beacon and move to Mantle! You can't let such a dangerous person into the school he'll probably end up killing someone!" Tai said, glaring hatefully at Erik, who waved cheerfully back.

"Mr. Xiao-Long, tell me what you'd prefer, to let this 'dangerous person' out into the streets, or into a secured facility holding some of the world's best trained fights with near constant surveillance. I'd personally prefer to keep a potential danger close so I can handle it quickly instead of letting it out into the world with no restrictions." Ozpin argued, his tone ending the conversation.

"Oooo! I get to go to the Bacon facility!? AWESOME!" Erik exclaimed, more worried glances being sent his way.

"I agree." Raven said, speaking for the first time. "It's better to keep a potential enemy close so you can deal with them quickly and easily instead of letting them roam around as they please." she reasoned. Many were disgruntled to realize she had a point.

 **Erik: Oi govna! I ain't done nuttin 'ave I? I was meandering me own bizzness wa'nt I? I got nuttin to do wit nuttin!**

 **Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the young man before him. He decided to ignore it and sat in front of him with a calm expression, Glynda standing to the side and behind him.**

 **Ozpin: Mr. Vagrant, may I ask where you learnt to do this?**

 **Moving a smidge closer, Erik watched a security footage of himself, beating up (or cutting up depending on your point of view.) the cops with a viciousness matching most homicidal murderers.**

 **Erik: Well, see, that's an interesting question. I COULD tell you where I learnt to carve pork, OOOOOR I could mess with you and your personal dominatrix here. Hmmm, decisions decisions.**

Glynda was about ready to kill that psycho, yet sadly Gamer's words were still ringing in her ears, so she settled for going red in the face and glaring hatefully at the laughing teen.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Okay okay I gotta admit that was pretty good." Yang conceded, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she continued laughing. Qrow Branwen had no such control and simply fell to the ground as he writhed on the floor with tears trickling down his cheeks from the uncontrollable laughter.

 **Glynda did not look amused, and was about to say as such until Ozpin cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off from the thinking man in front of him.**

 **Ozpin: I see, Mr. Vagrant, I must say that your fighting style is. . .unique to say the least. You could do quite well in my school. I trust you've heard of Beacon Academy?**

 **Gaining a nod from Erik he continued.**

 **Ozpin: I would like to offer you a scholarship, tuition, school supplies, dormitories, all of it will be paid in full. In return, you attend Beacon, with certain. . .restrictions.**

 **Erik gaze turned thoughtful, before smiling and gesturing for him to continue.**

 **Ozpin: You will attend Beacon as an Auxiliary Unit, a sort of 'fifth teammate' for certain missions. You will also refrain from injuring another student or a faculty member outside of dueling and training, and if the co-ordinator tells you to cease fighting, you will do exactly that. Other than those two situations you will attend as any other normal student, are we agreed?**

"OZPIN!" Summer exclaimed, looking aghast at her former professor.

"Ozpin, he is obviously deranged we cannot risk the school in such a manner!" Glynda said, yet was simply ignored. Sighing to herself she leaned back into her chair, cursing herself and Ozpin for letting this happen

 **Erik: Sure thing Mr. Coffee man. . .I'm in.**

 **The screen blacked out, except for the gleaming red eyes and sadistic grin of Erik, until those too disappeared.**

"Dear god Ozpin, you've finally done it, you've gone way too far." Ironwood whispered.

 **Gamer: Aaaaand that's it for now! And of course, vote for Erik's girl! On chapter 15 I'll let you all know who won! But for now, this is GamerHD signing out! WOOH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Ayeeeee what's up guys and gals, I'm back, no news or announcements right now, or any reviews, oh well. Let's just jump right in.**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!  
**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 2.**

"U-Uhm, Mr. Gamer sir?" Ruby squeaked, a soft pop signalling Gamer's appearance.

"Gamer will do just fine Ruby, or GamerHD if you're fancy, do you need something?" Gamer asked, receiving a slightly nervous smile in return. "Uhm, I was just thinking, is there like, bedrooms, bathrooms and, uhm, you know, food?" She asked, and Gamer nodded sagely. "Yes, once in a while I'll call a break for food and such, it's just a bit easier all around. As for sleep, don't worry about, in The Theatre such things sleep aren't necessary for the human body." He explained, gaining a nod from Ruby.

"So, shall we just jump right back into the story?" Gamer questioned, receiving a few tentative nods (and an excited 'WHOOP WHOOP' from Erik.) And with a snap of his fingers the screen flickered back on.

 **The camera slides to the left, following a giant Beacon Airship as it lands at the Beacon docks, a flood of students pouring out.**

 **Erik V.O: Beacon Academy, oooh boy oh boy. Nothing like going to a school filled with hormonally driven teenagers equipped with big ass weapons that are perfect for destroying life, WHO WAS HIGH ENOUGH TO THINK THAT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!**

Many a people (begrudgingly) grinned at the commentary, with a few people wondering how Erik was speaking without being on-screen, but decided to not worry about it.

"YANG YANG YANG we get to go to Beacon this is AWESOME!" Ruby cheered, getting a laugh from her big sister.

"Easy Ruby, didn't know you were so eager to get a boyfriend already." She teased, making Ruby blush all the way to her neck and bury her head in her hands.

"Now now Yang, no need to tease the poor girl." Summer said, smiling ever so devilishly at her daughter, who felt a chill go up her spine. "Let's see who she starts fawning over before we get to the fun part." She continued, with Yang nodding sage-like as those around the (weird) family started laughing at Ruby's horrified face.

"Ah, I forgot!" Gamer's strange voice called, and eight more pops occurred as Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronze, Sky Larke, Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias all fell to the ground, groaning as they untangled themselves from the heap they found themselves in on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Sun asked of no one in particular. Looking around he spotted the multiple pairs of eyes looking at them. Quick as a whip he jumped up and tried to look suave, with Neptune having a little more success as he dusted himself off and flashed a winning smile.

"No time, sit down, watch the show." Nora called excitedly, and the boys were quick to comply, who doesn't like a show anyways?

 **Erik: Let's see, let's see, interesting people, where oh where are you?**

 **Erik was by his lonesome, carrying a duffle bag and dragging a large red and black carry-on behind him as his eyes flickered from sight to sight.**

 **Until, quite suddenly, a large BOOM! was heard, with Erik jumping up a few feet in the air.**

"What was that!?" Weiss questioned, a murmuring sweeping across the audience.

"Well Ice Queen, I believe the locals call it an ex-plo-sion? I dunno I'll have to get back to you on that." Erik sassed, smirking at the glare he was receiving. "QUIET YOU!" Weiss demanded. A lot of the audience laughed at that.

 **Erik: Oooooo! Explosions usually mean danger, danger means bad guys and bad guys mean FUN TIMES FOR ! Hold on fun times I'ma coming!**

 **And he ran, searching for the source of the explosion with a strange obsession, only to find the two, soot covered figures of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.**

 **Erik: Awwww, no bad guys. Dammit.**

 **Ruby blinked, then looked to Weiss who was. . .unimpressed to say the last.**

Meanwhile IRL Weiss had a similar expression to her on-screen counterpart, making Ruby shift uncomfortably.

"Uhm. . .I'm sorry?" She squeaked, shrinking under the glare.

"Hey Weiss Queen, I got a question!" Erik called, making Weiss shift her glare to the red eyed teen.

"What. Do you. Want?" She said through grit teeth. "What the hell were you doing with explosive shit in your luggage anyways? Shouldn't you hold that in like some sort of blast proof container or something?" Silence reigned throughout The Theatre, as many pondered the question. "W-Well, that's, I mean, uhm, ehhh?" Weiss stuttered. This time it was her who shrunk under a glare, this one coming from her older sister.

 **Weiss: See!? This is what I'm talking about!**

 **Ruby: I'm really, really sorry!**

 **Erik: What for?! That was awesome!**

 **The two girls stopped their (rather one-sided) argument to look at the smiling form of Erik, one hand on his hip and the other holding an empty dust vial.**

 **Weiss: And I just bet that seeing me covered in dirt and on the floor makes you feel better about your own life doesn't it!?**

 **Erik: Yes, yes it does, 100%**

 **Flashing another grin, Erik reached down and helped Ruby up, who smiled nervously and dusted off her dress (combat skirt.)**

 **Ruby: Hehe, thanks, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose.**

 **Erik: Erik Vagrant, or sir-stay-away-from-me if you're one of my enemies, you're not are you?!**

 **Erik fixed a deadly glare at Ruby, who instantly wilted under it.**

"Swear to god Erik, you hurt my daughter and I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll threaten my life and all that jazz." Erik said, rolling his eyes as Tai glared hatefully at him.

 **Ruby: U-Uhm, n-no?**

 **Erik: GRRRRRRRRRREAT! So I got a question, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon, or did I read the brochure wrong?**

"Does Beacon even have brochures?" Sun questioned, causing his Team to chuckle at their leader.

 **Ruby: No, you're right. I just beat up Roman Torchwick and his goons before they could rob a dust shop and kinda, yah know, got invited.**

 **Ruby flashed a nervous smile, trying her best to ignore the ruthless glare she was receiving from Weiss, who was still on the floor.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Roman got fucked up by a little girl this is fucking SWEET!" Mercury exclaimed, with Erik joining in on the laughter quickly as Roman seethed.

 **Ozpin: Indeed she was.**

 **The three teens turned to see the ever calm Ozpin as he walked towards Erik and Ruby.**

 **Ozpin: Mr. Vagrant and Miss Rose, welcome to Beacon. The both of you joined on my invitation due to. . .differing circumstances. However, I trust that the both of you will do fine here. Miss Schnee, do you require assistance?**

 **Ozpin looked at the white haired teen as she brought herself up, dusting off her dress (combat skirt) with a rigid smile.**

 **Weiss: No thank you Professor Ozpin, I'm quite alright.**

"*cough* Kiss ass *cough*" Yang snickered.

 **Erik: Right, cause you totally didn't just get exploded like a cheap blow up doll.**

 **Weiss glared at Erik hatefully as Ruby wondered what a blow up doll was.**

"YOU PERVERTED, SADISTIC, LAY-ABOUT!" Weiss screeched as Erik laughed. . .and laughed. . .and laughed.

"Mum, what's a blow up doll?" Ruby asked, with Summer suddenly paling and looking to Tai for help, but he was currently glaring at Erik. If looks could kill, Erik would probably be six feet under by now.

 **Ozpin: I see. Well if everything is order, it's best you 3 head to the main courtyard. The speech will begin in about 7 minutes.**

 **And with that Ozpin walked off, leaving a spluttering Weiss, a nervous Ruby and a sadistically gleeful Erik.**

 **And so they ran after him, dragging their luggage with them as they finally made it to the courtyard. Looking to their left they spotted the form of an excited Yang waving to her sister.**

 **Ruby: OH! I should probably introduce you to my sister, come on!**

 **The younger girl was surprisingly strong, and proceeded to drag Erik across the courtyard to Yang, who looked questioningly at Erik, who waved casually back at her.**

 **Yang: Uuuuh Ruby? Who's uhm. . .this?**

"Just Erik, nice to meet yah, nice hair! I just got dragged by a 14 year old, how was your day?" Erik snickered at the screen, with Ruby pouting at him.

"Heeeey, I'M 15 DARN IT!"

"Ehhhh."

 **Ruby: Oh, this is Erik. Erik this is my older sister Yang.**

 **Yang: Sup.**

 **Yang flashed a peace sign as Erik looked at her, then at Ruby, then her, then Ruby.**

 **Erik: Uuuuh, you sure you don't mean cousin or something Ruby? Don't sisters usually look alike or something?**

 **Ruby chuckled a little and started to explain.**

 **Ruby: No, I mean sister, we both had the same dad but different mothers.**

 **Yang: Yeah, but I take after our dad more anyways.**

 **Erik was silent for a minute, a thoughtful expression on his face.**

 **Erik: So, was your dad like a Mormon or something something?**

For a minute, the audience was silent, until Tai's blank expression finally drove Summer over the edge, and she began to laugh, followed quickly by, well, everyone really. If one listened carefully one could hear Gamer chuckling in the background.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tai exclaimed, his face turning red within an instant.

"Oh honey, you have absolutely no idea just how funny it truly is." Summer said, trying her best to control her mirth. It wasn't working but at least she was trying. Tai sulked in his seat, making the people around him laugh all the harder.

 **Yang: PFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Yang couldn't take it, and fell on the floor in a giggling, hysterical heap while Ruby had to lean on Erik to stand, else she fall to a similar fate.**

 **Yang: So Ruby, other than finding tall, funny and sexy over here, what did you do?**

 **Ruby blushed, but glared angrily at her sister.**

 **Ruby: You mean after you ditched me and I exploded!?**

 **Erik: Mmmmmmother fucker in trouble now.**

 **Yang: Wow, melt down already?**

 **Yang made to laugh, but at Ruby's increasing glare stopped herself.**

 **Ruby: NO! I really exploded! I fell over this crabby girls luggage** ("I'm not crabby!") **and then she got really mad then she started yelling then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she started yelling even more and I just REALLY REALLY wanted her to stop!**

 **Weiss: YOU AGAIN!?**

"AGH! The Ice monster attacks!" Erik said, waving a wooden cross (where'd he even get that?) at the screen. "Have at thee wild beast!"

Weiss was certainly not impressed.

 **Ruby was startled to say the least, and jumped it to Erik's arms in fright** (Ruby blushed profusely at this.) **with her eyes closed in fear.**

 **Ruby: AHHH! It's happening again!**

 **Erik: Holy shit I think the Ice Queen knows Ninja techniques!**

 **Weiss: You're lucky that we didn't get blown off of the cliff!**

 **Erik let down Ruby, who was still quite silent while Yang blinked in shock.**

 **Yang: Oh my god you really exploded. . .**

"How DID you manage that anyways?" Questioned Coco, lifting her sunglasses to look at the younger teen with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno! This is like the future or something!" Ruby exclaimed, trying her best to fight down the flushing of her cheeks.

"Maybe it's her semblance." Sun smirked, tilting his head in mock-thought while his Team all face-palmed.

"Maybe Ice Bitch was waving around a vial of dust like a wand and the lid was uncapped and Ruby sneezed making it explode?" Erik theorised, making the entire Schnee family glare, (minus Whitley who grinned) which he expertly ignored.

"Young man, I have a question." Khali said, getting a confused look from Erik, "Why do you sit by yourself, is no one here a family member of yours?" The audience thought on this for a moment, and came to the same question, why is he sitting by himself?

"Weeeell lady of the cat ears, 1.) If I sit near Ruby her father would probably try to kill, 2.) If I seat near you Blake will try to strangle me again, 3.) Everytime I take a look at Roman and his little club I get looked at like a piece of meat by the gold eyed one. I AIN'T NO WHORE YOU CAN JUST HAVE ON YOUR BECK AND CALL WOMAN!" Erik exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Cinder, whom smirked and licked her lips. "And of course I'm kind of the Schnee Shit List at the moment soooooo." He answered with a shrug. "And as for family, my mother was murdered, same with father just a couple years later."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Khali said, but stopped at Erik's grin, "Eh, don't be, I mean I'm the one who killed my 'dear old dad' anyways, and he killed my mother so, yah know." And with another shrug he sat down, pointedly ignored the aghast expressions he was receiving.

 **Ruby: It was an accident! It was an accident.**

 **Weiss glared before Yang sidled up between them while Erik was eating some popcorn (where's he getting all this!?) with a grin.**

 **Yang: Hey hey hey, I'm sure you both just got off on the wrong foot.**

 **Ruby seemed excited before propping her hand out for a shake.**

 **Ruby: Uhm hi there, I'm Ruby Rose. Want to go shopping for school supplies, aaand maybe we can study together later?**

"Atta girl Ruby, make it more awkward!" Erik chortled.

 **Weiss: Oh yeah! And we can shop for clothes, braid each other's hair and talk about cute boys like tall, perverted and red over here.**

"Think I'm cute huh?" Erik smirked as Weiss blushed, trying to bury herself in the chair.

Neo once more observed Erik, something was very. . .off about him. And she was quite determined to find out what.

 **Ruby: Really?**

 **Weiss was stony, no emotion on her face, and finally she spoke.**

 **Weiss: No.**

"Bitch." Erik deadpanned.

 **Erik looked around, ignoring Ozpin's little speech as he searched through the crowds critically, a strange look on his face. Finally the speech ends, and the student body all pour out of the courtyard into the main hall, where people unpacked their sleep bags, except for Erik, who seems to just use his duffle bag as a pillow.**

 **Ruby: Hey Erik, aren't you gonna use a sleeping bag?**

 **Erik tilted his head, then gave a small grin.**

 **Erik: Why? You offering to share?**

 **With a single comment the younger girl turned into a blushing fit, burying her face into her dog shaped pillow.**

 **Erik: Hehe. Anyways, to answer your question, I don't have one. But it's fine, I've slept on worse before.**

 **This did not seem to assuage Ruby's worries, but before she could say more, Erik ruffled through his carry-on and took out a pair of tracksuit pants and walking to the bathroom.**

"Ooooo, it seems we get to see Erik in nothing but a pair of pants! I LIKEY!" Coco exclaimed, gaining a sultry look while most around her blushed from embarrassment, except for Yang who shouted her agreement.

 **Yang: Hey, what you got there?**

 **Ruby: Just a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to write them all about Beacon.**

 **Yang cooed at her sister, earning her a pillow to the face.**

 **Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to signal, it's weird not knowing anybody here!**

 **Yang: Well what about Erik, HE'S HOT! See plus one. . .**

 **What her sister was about to say was drowned out as she got a glazed over look, before gently tilting Ruby's head to the direction of the bathroom, and she got a similar expression across her face.**

"Oh come on! You're supposed to be young women have some self respect!" Weiss complained, huffing as Yang and Coco leaned forward expectantly.

"Shut up Ice Queen, let us have our moment." Yang said, not taking her eyes from the screen in anticipation.

 **Erik was walking forward, his discard clothes under one arm leaving him bare chest. A multitude of scars criss crossed their way over his chest, shoulders and back, but some were partially by some of the tattoos written into his back and dark skull with tattered ravens wings on his back was incredibly detailed, with coloured flames reaching up over his abs and ending just under his chest, where the words 'Here Lies A Monster' were written across.**

There were quite a few mixed reactions in The Theatre, Yang and Coco were drooling, Ruby fainted, Weiss got a nose bleed, Neo Emerald and Cinder licked their lips, Velvet stuttered while Blake did her best impersonation of a fish, and Nora, well Nora just thought the tattoos were cool. . .Oh Nora.

Winter on the other hand took a closer look, taking note of the multiple scars and raising an eyebrow while Glynda had a thoughtful expression. The singular question they shared was 'What made those scars?'

 **Erik: Hey girls, whatcha doing?**

 **Erik's voice broke the girls from their reverie, making them both stutter a quick goodnight and instantly hide under their sleeping bags.**

 **Erik was confused, oh so confused.**

"OH MAMA WANTIE!" Yang said, getting a slight flick in the forehead by Summer.

"Now Yang, just because you want something gives you no right to say as such. . .plus you more than likely have some competition." Summer smirked. Sometimes it was fun being an adult.

 **The next day, the entirety of the first year student body were perched on the cliff side, with Ozpin droning on and on and on, with Erik looking supremely bored. He wanted action!**

 **Finally, Ozpin stopped speaking, and the students** (plus audience) **all leaned forward, until one by one, they were launched in the air, with Erik last. He gave a small chuckle and adjusted his, before the screen blacked out.**

 **Gamer: Aaaaand done for now, the next chapter will be up in a few days so hold on till then, kay? Until then this is the GamerHD, signing out! WOOH!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Ayyyye what's up everybody it's the GamerHD here with 'The Blood Watching', but, sadly, no reviews. HOWEVER! 231 views is AWESOME! So into the story we go!**

 **Chapter 3.**

"YEEEEES! Yang-we're-going-to-Beacon-it's-gonna-be-so-fun!" Ruby cheered, jumping out of her seat and throwing her hands in the air in her excitement, only to be pulled back down by Summer and Yang.

"Ruby, we get it. No need to lose your breath, kay?" Yang quipped, earning herself a very mature tongue in her direction. Tai chuckled at his daughters, only to glance at the current target of his ire, Erik. Why the hell Ozpin let that psychopathic kid in Beacon is a mystery. Qrow was thinking along the same line of thought, that's not to say that he didn't trust Ozpin, but even he had to wonder what his boss thinking.

 **The camera pans over the forest, with students falling through the air at drastic speeds. The camera suddenly twitches, until it springs to the shape of a laughing Erik as he plummeted through the sky.**

 **Erik: Wooooohooooo!**

 **With a large smile on his face, a glint in his eye and a song in his heart Erik bit into his hand, controlling his blood to the shape of claws and catching himself on the edge of a tree trunk, spinning down and all the way to the ground, finishing with a superhero landing.**

 **Erik: Now let's see here, oh reliiiiics! Scream if you want me to find you!**

"Seriously Erik, do you really think that a relic would answer you?" Blake deadpanned, her ears twitching in irritation.

 **Just as Erik was about to take a step, a high pitched scream filled the air as a blond shape hurtled through the air, though Erik doesn't notice.**

In the audience, things were silent, until Sun and Neptune jumped from their seats and got on their knees, chanting 'WE ARE NOT WORTHY!' causing Erik to throw a smug smirk at Blake, who growled at him. Chuckling to himself, Erik winked at her, losing the smirk and simply grinning. Blake huffed, but rolled her eyes at Erik and his antics.

 **Erik: Oh mein gott! I** **ch habe psychische kräfte!**

 **And with that! Erik ran in the direction of the scream. . .and ran. . .and ran. . .and ran. . .**

"GOD DAMN GIVE US SOME VIOLENCE DAMMIT!" Erik exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in indignation.

 **Finally, Erik came across a small clearing, the grass at about thigh height and swaying gently in the breeze. A growl caught Erik's attention, making him turn only to find himself surrounded by Beowolves, their jaws lined in saliva at the prospect of prey.**

 **Erik: Now doggies! Stay! STAY I SAY!**

 **The Beo's most certainly didn't stay, and one charged at Erik, slicing along his arm, missing it's target of his head when Erik dodged to the right, a grin on his face.**

 **Erik: Oooo you fucked up now you dumb little bitch!**

 **(Play The Devil Inside You-Dark Country 5)**

 **Swinging his arm, the blood dripping on to the ground sprung into the air as small spheres about the size of a ping pong ball, then shaped themselves into smaller spheres the size of an earring, then sharpened into the shape of nails and jamming themselves into the Beo's chest and face.**

"Now matter how many times I see it, it will always be gross." Weiss lamented, shivering the sight of 'blood nails'. Winter huffed in agreement, wondering how such a semblance works to begin with.

 **The 'blood nails' ripped themselves from the carcass and latched themselves to Erik's arm and seeped back into his arm. Taking out one of the cylinders from his belt and pressing the button and forcing himself to bleed, Erik shaped his blood into a hatchet sized scythe.**

 **As a Beo jumped in a charge, Erik ducked under a swipe and cut one of the attacking Beo's legs off, not stopping Erik jumped off of the Grimm's chest and landed on another Beo's back, only to stab into its shoulder with his scythe and twist, making the creature howl in pain.**

"That's so AWESOME!" Nora said, giggling in a slightly manic way as she watched the Beowolves be turned into mince meat, causing those around her to slightly shift away, except Ren he was used to this shit by now.

"Damn, gotta admit, semblance like that? Pretty awesome, gross, but awesome." Yang admitted, watching in anticipation for the massacre surely to happen.

 **Turning to the right Erik jumped back as an even bigger Beo, probably the Alpha, swung downwards only to kill his own pack mate. Growling at Erik it along with two others charged. Chuckling, the black haired teen pulled out a second cylinder and two black 'pipes' about the length of his forearm and the width of two fingers, connecting them two each cylinder until they were like one piece of a weapon, pressing the button and adding more blood to the 'scythe' until it was the size of a normal scythe.**

 **Erik: Well come on then, who's first?**

 **Apparently, that was on of the smaller Beo's, as it swiped at him only to catch air as Erik ducked and rolled under the Beos legs, bring his scythe up and raking the blood across its back, jumping over another swipe by the Alpha.**

"If nothing else, he's certainly good at fighting." Khali said, tilting her head at the screen. Blake hummed non committedly, looking at the quote unquote 'blood scythe' with a raised eyebrow.

"He's certainly talented, but with his violent disposition he's also certainly a threat to the students and our daughter." Ghira argued, crossing his arms across his broad chest, not exactly prepared to compliment the teen.

 **Laughing like the lunatic he is, Erik swung upwards and caught the Alpha on the chin, cracking its mask. Charging forward Erik swung at the Beo's feet, only for the Grimm to jump over the attack. The Beo with the injured back stumbled a little at Erik, intent on revenge. Erik huffed and jumped over the uninjured Beo as it charged, changing the 'scythe' into a 'spear' and jabbing forward into the back of its neck and through its throat. Pushing forward Erik jumped, not letting go of the spear as a large clawed hand swung underneath him. Ripping the spear from the now dead Beo Erik changed it into a 'Rhino Horn' axe and slashed the Alpha's arm, separating the appendage from the body. The stumbling Beo from before quickly met its end to the newly formed blood weapon, its head falling to the ground.**

 **Turning to the now whimpering Alpha, Erik carelessly slashed its throat, killing it.**

 **(End Song.)**

 **Turning to the first Beo, the one now missing a leg, Erik grinned and swiftly turned the axe into a 'Naginata' and swiped upwards, the Grimms head spitting into two down the middle.**

"FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Erik exclaimed, using the Mortal Kombat voice to good effect as he cheered at his on screen self.

"Hey, uhm, Erik?" Ruby squeaked, still a little scared around the now-cheering teen."Mmmmmm yes?" Erik asked, tilting his head at her. "I-It's just, I'm wondering, h-how are you so good with so many weapons?" She questioned. Humming in thought and scratching his cheek, Erik got a thoughtful expression, "Well Rubster, to put it simply, I'm what you'd call a jack of all trades, Master of None and all that type of crap. Yes I'm good at using weapons, really good even, but I'm not a 'Master' with any of them, what I _am_ a master of though, is quickly changing the shape of my blood to use a different weapons really really quickly, I can switch to a sword to an axe to two knives and not lose any of my momentum, got it?" Erik explained, shocking the audience in silent by the very informative and _sane_ explanation. "Oh yes! Thank you!" Ruby said, smiling brightly.

"So, you can use _any_ weapon?" Blake questioned, gaining a nod. "Pretty much. A katana? No sweat. A bo staff? No problem. A giant steak knife?! Too easy." Erik smirked at her smugly, making Blake's lips twitch at the corners. Cocky bastard, was her thought.

 **The scene switches, to show the rest of the student body packed into the ruins.**

"Hey! Look it's us!" Jaune cheered, grinning until he notices the two _GIANT_ Grimm, one Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

"Well fuck that looks bad doesn't it?" Erik commented, kicking his feet up onto the back of the chair, pissing off Adam to no end.

 **Ruby: We don't have time to waste! We have the relics now let's go!**

 **Jaune: Run and live, that's a plan I can't get behind.**

 **The others all quickly nod, running behind Ruby as she led the way to cliff, with Yang and Blake just behind, Yang having a small smirk on her face.**

 **Blake: What're you smiling at?**

 **Yang: Mm, nothing.**

 **The Nevermore circled overhead, following the eight teens with its beady red eyes. The Deathstalker following behind with its stinger in the air, poised to strike. Pyrrha and Jaune charged towards the Deathstalker, using their shields to block the two pincers of the Grimm, letting Nora slam her hammer down on the Deathstalker hard. Just as the Nevermore was about to let a barrage of its feathers loose, it's back was hit by one of Ruby's sniper rounds, forcing it to turn and fly faster so as not to be hit by the barrage that followed.**

 **Erik: HEY GUYS! HEY! DON'T START WITHOUT ME!**

"God dammit Erik we were doing so good!" Weiss complained, making many of the audience laugh at her indignant expression.

"Young lady, it is not appropriate to complain in such a manner." Her mother admonished, and Weiss lost the indignant expression for it to change to slight sorrow, "Yes mother." she said, sounding as emotionless as possible.

The audience quickly sobered at the sombre expression on her face.

 **The Deathstalker turned to see the new intruder, its beady insect eyes targeting the 'defenceless' teen in front of it.**

 **Erik: Well hello Mr, I'm Erik, wanna be friends?**

 **The Grimm swung its pincers forward, followed by its stinger when Erik dodged, only for that to miss too.**

 **Erik: Hmmm, I'll take that as a no.**

 **And with that, he took out his 'bleeders' (the author got sick and tired of describing what they were so as decided to call them bleeders from now on) and formed his blood into two small but sharp looking tomahawks and slashed downwards, the blades biting into the muscle and twisting, making the Deathstalker screech in pain. Ducking under a pincer, Erik slid under the belly and slashed at the legs. Taking the opening, Nora fired off several grenades to the Grimm's eyes, blinding it. Continuing his run Erik changed his blood to two short swords, jumping up onto the back of the Grimm and plunged the blades into two of its eyes, twisting and turning the swords.**

 **Erik: Wooohooo! It's a rodeo, yippie kay-yay mother fuckers! YEEEEEEE-HAW!**

 **As Erik was being, well, Erik, Pyrrha threw her shield into an arc, slicing the stinger from the rest of its body, nearly impaling Erik in the process.**

 **Erik: HEY! Watch it!**

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha cried, not exactly realizing that on-screen Erik can't hear her.

 **Nora gained a smirk, her eyes glinting maliciously as she jumped as high as she could, and brought the mother fucking hammer down on the stinger like a nail, killing Erik's rodeo. . .and his fun.**

 **The five teens turned just as Ruby finished her excapade up the cliff, slicing the Grimm's head off and turning towards those down below.**

 **Erik V.O: Now. How do I tell them that I stole their wallets in their sleep last night?**

'God dammit Erik' was the collective thought of those in the audience.

"Eriiiik! You ruined the dramatic moment!" Ruby whined, pouting with her silver puppy dog eyes to the best of her ability, which is to say, really well.

"FORGET THE DRAMATIC MOMENT THIS MISCREANT TOOK OUR WALLETS!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the sleeping teen- "WAKE UP!" Weiss yelled, making Erik yelp and fall to the ground.

"Oh hey Ice Queen, what's up?" Erik said in a conversational tone, pissing off Weiss even more. "You took our wallets, that's what!" Weiss screamed, glaring at the bored teen. "I did, did I? Nice job Erik! Thank you Erik! You're welcome Erik!" And so Weiss gave up, settling for glaring as Erik held a conversation with himself. . .in 3rd person.

Gamer popped into existence at that moment, wincing at the tension in the room.

"I think it's best that we all take a little break, yes?"

 **Gamer: Annnd that's it for now. Okay since no one seems willing to review (for some reason or another) I'll just do this, I'll upload a chapter ONLY if someone reviews on the chapter before. How am I supposed to know what you guys like if you don't tell me my people, come on, come to me, I listen. . .uhm, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: AYYYYYE we back! And this time, WE GOTS REVIEWS! Annnnd an announcement, but that's after the reviews, so let's get into it.**

 **GamehunterMC: YOU GOT IT DUDE!**

 **Guest: Thanks man, and as for if it'll be a harem or not well it depends on the votes, if two or more of the girls (say Ruby and Blake) get the same amount of votes then Erik dates both.**

 **Majinsy3: Alrighty then so that's now one vote for Neo, keep sending those votes people!**

 **Rogue H. Dragoon: I'll make sure to do that, nice profile pic BTW.**

 **Gamer: Alright now for the announcement, so people seem to be enjoying the fic, and I feel that you'd all like a chance at, erh, 'adding' to the story so here's the challenge; send some fanart through PMing me, and whoever's got the most creative piece will get to set the basic 'plot' of a chapter, sound cool? Good luck everyone!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 4.**

The tension in the dining room (which Gamer summoned with a snap of his fingers because fuck physics) was thick, thick enough to cut with a steak knife. Multiple glances were sent to one black haired red eyed teen at the far end of the table as he munched on some ribs, literally ribs, as in bones of cows. Weiss seething in her seat, only taking small bites of her risotto. Before she could say something (and potentially start an argument) a pop signalled the return of Gamer.

"Now, as is painfully obvious, there is a quite a bit of tension in the room concerning, erh, certain individuals. So, since we all just watched the teens all get INTO Beacon, we'll skip about a month in time and react to a certain 'predicament' of Erik's. As soon as you're all done eating we'll rendezvous in The Theatre in say, 15 minutes?" Getting nods of the affirmative, Gamer popped out of existence.

"So, uhm, what do you think we'll be watching?" Ruby said weakly, looking to her mother in hopes of saving. Summer cleared her throat and collected her thoughts.

"Well sweetie, Mr. Gamer said we'd be watching Erik deal with a 'predicament', so I suppose we watch him, uhm, deal, with it?" Even to Summer, such an explanation seemed weak. As multiple deadpan expressions were sent her way, she decided that silence was probably best, Ruby however, either didn't notice or endeavoured to ignore them, "Do you think we'll be helping him?" She questioned.

"Why in the world would we be helping that, that. . .PSYCHOPATHIC murdering scum!?" Weiss exclaimed, glaring at Erik as he took a piece of Blake's tuna slice without her notice. Ruby stuttered nervously, not sure how to react.

"I met a guy named Scum once. . ." Erik began, drawing confused glares in his direction, "Guy sold me some sort of secret serum, ever since I've been unable to smell the colour orange. . ." He finished with a far away look, "I miss him, he was cool." He sulked. Suffice to say, the others all decided to go back to The Theatre.

Once everyone was seated in their usual spots, (minus Erik, who thought it'd be fun to watch at the back upside down on a chair,) Gamer popped into existence. "Now remember, we'll be watching from a month inwards of the school year, so don't be surprised if you found yourselves conversing with people you've never met with before." And like that he was once again gone.

 **The camera** **panned inwards of a classroom, Glynda Goodwitch sitting at her desk shuffling through what appears to be essays. All seemed calm, until a red and black blur that WASN'T Ruby barrelled into the classroom, nearly knocking Glynda out of her chair as Erik cheered.**

"A month of school and Erik is already assaulting a teacher." Yang deadpanned, face palming as Glynda glared at a laughing Qrow and a chuckling Ozpin.

"Well, we don't KNOW if he's assaulting her." Velvet said, gaining more than a few glares.

"Well if he's not attacking her, than what is he doing?" Coco questioned. Velvet chuckled meekly, "U-Uhm, maybe she's his favourite teacher and he's, uhm, giving a hug?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Glynda's got a little fanboy! Pffft hahahahaHahahAHAHAhahaHAHahA!" Qrow absolutely lost his shit, and fell onto the ground, his flask forgotten. Glynda's glare doubled in anger, silencing Ozpin, but not Qrow, never Qrow.

 **Erik: Heeey Glynda, how are you, has anyone told you that you look ravishing this fine evening?**

 **Erik was swapping his trademark grin against Glynda's scowl. The blond teacher pushed Erik off of her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him.**

 **Glynda: Mr. Vagrant, you do realize that you have class with Prof. Port correct?**

 **Chuckling to his teacher (or himself who knows) Erik shook his head.**

 **Erik: Nah, he kicked me out when he realized I was balancing a bunch of books on that gold bust of his face in his class, and after I smacked one of said books onto his head when he started saying that 'such behaviour would never do in the Huntsman party I led against the dreaded Grey Beowolf of Mistral'. I mean come on, if you're gonna talk about impossibilities, expect a book on the anatomy of Grim smacking you in the head!**

 **Glynda V.O: That does sound like something Peter would do.**

 **Erik: Besides, now I get spend time with the ever so lovely Prof. Goodwitch.**

 **Things were silent for a minute, neither looking anywhere else except each other.**

 **Glynda: What do you want Mr. Vagrant?**

"FUCK! How'd she know!?" Erik exclaimed from his position on the floor (he fell off his chair.)

"That's our Glynda for you, always getting in your head." Qrow quipped, ignoring the hate filled glare from Glynda (probably for the best anyways.)

 **Erik: Okay soooo, do you by chance have a car? Cause I need to go somewhere and I'm not allowed on the Airship back to Vale unless its emergencies. . .or I stow myself on board.**

"Would that really be necessary Erik?" Blake said, not exactly sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Yeah, probably when I think about it." He said, smiling as her eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. "And you couldn't, say, take a taxi?" She deadpanned, and for a second Erik was silent, until "God dammit why didn't I think of that!?"

 **Glynda: Yes, though I highly doubt that that's any of your business.**

 **Erik: Come oooon! Please! You'll be my favourite teacher! I'll help dye your hair!**

 **Glynda: I don't dye my hair!**

 **Erik: Bullshit, I smell the ammonia! Come ooooon please!? It'll be like a 30 minute trip!**

 **Growling in annoyance at the student in front of her, Glynda sighed before muttering something to herself. Looking to the teen in front of her as he used some form of puppy eyes-which were actually rather disturbing considering his eyes were red-she sighed once more.**

 **Glynda: Very well, I'll drive you to where you need to go, but you do exactly as I say when I say it, understood?**

 **Erik leapt to his feet and gave her a salute.**

 **Erik: Jawohl, commandant!**

 **Following his teacher in a military stance, Glynda led the way to the school garage, where they found her silver (and rather expensive looking) car parked. Erik gave a whistle of appreciation at the sight of the car.**

 **Erik: Damn, apparently teachers get paid more than I realized.**

"I hardly see how my payment is any concern of yours Mr. Vagrant." Glynda deadpanned, pursing her lips as the teen laughed good naturedly.

"Aw c'mon Glyn! Admit it you had to sell of a bunch of stuff to afford the car, come oooon we're all friends here!" Erik cheered, throwing an arm around her shoulders and chuckling at her annoyed expression. Sighing to herself, Glynda worried just how the hell she ended up in this situation.

"Young man, I find it unlikely that Glynda appreciates your advances." Ironwood glared at the teen, but Erik wasn't exactly deterred, and Glynda wasn't exactly appreciative, "You'll do kindly, _James_ , to remember that I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She commanded, fixing a cold glare at the general. Erik found this quite funny, "Oooooo, Glyn just told off General Irondick like a boss!" At this point he lost it, leaning on Glynda for support as he laughed to his heart's content at the General's new nickname.

The Theatre erupted into laughter as Irond- I mean Ironwood seethed in his seat.

Held his hand out for a high five to Glynda, who shook her head and hid her smirk as she gave a slightly half-hearted high five.

 **The camera switches to show the two inside the car, with Glynda driving, a small scowl on her face as Erik gave directions. When Erik called to stop, her scowl switched for a confused expression as Erik walked right into a psychiatric clinic.**

 **When he came out, her confused expression grew as she saw him carry three bright orange pill capsules.**

 **Glynda: Mr. Vagrant, what are those pills?**

 **Erik hummed in thought, checking over the instructions on the side of each capsules before answering.**

 **Erik: Well Glynda the Goodwitch, the first capsule is filled with Olanzapine for my schizophrenia, the second one is filled with some sort of Andorphine, I think Prozac, or maybe Sarafem, either one I suppose. And the third is filled with some experimental drug called, I think like Sine Sensa or something, it basically makes me completely unable to feel pain, helps for my semblance.**

 **Glynda: Are they harmful!?**

 **Looking at Erik with a shocked expression, she watched as the teen casually took out one pill from each capsule and swallowed them whole.**

 **Erik: Well, they have side effects, but nothing dangerous per say. The Prozac and Olanzapine mixture fills me with some sort of apathy, I can't feel for other people very easily at the least, and the experimental drug makes me sterile.**

"Sterile!? You're taking drugs that make you unable to get a women pregnant!?" Blake exclaimed, looking in horror as Erik shrugged.

"Eh, you get used to it, not like I'd be a good dad anyway I mean, come on let's be real here I'd probably turn my kids date to mush if they don't treat them right." Erik grinned at the gaping faces around him.

"So lemme get this straight, you're taking an experimental drug that makes you unable to women pregnant, and you're just okay with this!?" Sun questioned. "Yeah, pretty much." Erik said, idly fussing with his tie. "Dude. . .that's fucked up." Sun mumbled, gaining a nod from Neptune as he tried to restore blood to his face after it dropped to his heart.

"But Erik, you'll never be able to have a family unless you adopt, doesn't that make you sad?" Ruby questioned sadly, her frown deepening as Erik shook his head, "Nah, the Prozac makes me unable to feel real sadness, I mean I can fake it but it probably won't be real. . .probably." He shrugged, going back to fussing with his tie.

 **Glynda: Why in the world would you need to take a drug that makes you unable to feel pain!?**

 **Erik: Well, like I said it's for my semblance, what you think I can just magic up some blood for me to control? Nah, I gotta use my bleeders or bite myself or some such shit for me to bleed and yah know, use my semblance. Plus my Aura is connected to my blood everytime I use it, it kinda feels like I'm having burning hot wires ripped from my skin, unless I got the Sine Sensa!**

 **Laughing to himself as Glynda drove all the way back to Beacon, a conflicted expression on her face.**

 **The camera switched to show Erik and Glynda walking through the hall back to class, Erik cheerfully juggling his bleeders as he hummed a tune.**

 **Glynda: Mr. Vagrant. . .Erik, if you need some help in procuring your medication, please ask beforehand, understood?**

 **Erik: Yeah sure I guess. See yah Glyn, I'ma go beat up Cardin and his crew of racist dick munching cunts, see yah!**

 **And with that he was off, cheerfully skipping as he quietly planned out how he was gonna eviscerate him with a rusty spoon and make him watch Boku no pico at the same time. . .truly evil that young man was.**

 **Erik: Oh Caaaardin! Here Cardy Cardy Cardyyyy! I got a surprise for yooooou!**

"It seems that Erik has a bit of tenacity, wouldn't you agree Emerald?" Cinder whispered, leaning back in her chair with a carefree, but devious expression.

Oh the schemes she was planning.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Heeeeey my people it's the GamerHD here with another chapter for The Blood Watching, and we have more reviews, so YAY!**

 **Rogue H. Dragoon: Thanks, I'll check it out.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I tried it in real life, but they just kind of called the police on me. . .jerks.**

 **Gamer: Well that's all the reviews, so let's head into the story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just by OC!**

 **The Blood Watching Chapter 5.**

The Theatre was once again filled with tension, but this was different. Previously it was an angry tension, filled with animosity directed to our red eyed Erik, but this was a reflective tension, filled with curiosity, shock and small bits of regret. Of course, this didn't faze Erik all that much, in fact he was excited. I mean what's the likelihood that you get to watch yourself kill a bunch of people and make friends at the same time? Exactly.

"Dad, shouldn't, I don't know, uhm, make sure Erik is feeling okay? I mean he just watched himself buy those pills and. . .?" Ruby trailed off at the stony expression on her father's face, he cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she received no response. Finally making up her mind she stood up to go, but was interrupted by Yang.

"Ruby, you're not seriously considering going over to that guy, are you?" she questioned, her eyes darting over to Erik as he 'talked' to his hands, opening and closing his fingers like mouths. "I-I mean, yeah? It's just, if I had to take pills, I'd like it if someone talked to me about it." Ruby started, edging towards Erik as her sister glared at him.

"Ruby, I really don't think that's a good idea. He's dangerous, and you shouldn't go near him." Summer said. Ruby frowned, getting a determined glint in her eye and marched right up to Erik.

"Well heya Rubster, how are yah? How's life? Doing good with your super powers?" Erik began, confusing Ruby greatly. "Uhm, what super powers?" She asked, getting a chuckle and a shrug in response.

 **The camera panned into the great hall, following Erik as he sat next to Blake as she read a book, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.**

 **Nora: So there we were, in the middle of the night. . .**

 **Ren: It was day. . .**

 **Nora: We were surrounded by Ursa. . .**

 **Ren: They were Beowolves. . .**

 **Nora: DOZENS OF THEM!**

 **Ren: . . .Two of them.**

 **Nora: But in the end, they were no match, and Ren and I made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs.**

 **Ren took a deep breath, and explained how Nora kept having the same dream for the past month.**

 **Pyrrha: Jaune, are you alright?**

 **Jaune: Wh-what? Oh, yeah I'm fine, see?**

 **The poor idiotic blond gave a weak thumbs up and a forced smile to his face. Many of the tables occupants giving him deadpan looks, well, except Erik and Nora, they were playing Horse, Chicken, Spider. . .Yeaaaaah.**

 **Ruby: Well it's just you seem a little. . .not okay. . .?**

 **Pyrrha: Jaune, Cardin's been bullying you since week one, you know if you have any problems you can come talk to me about it.**

 **Jaune: Wh-What? Cardin, no he's just playing games, practical jokes.**

"Ha! Buuuuullshit! No seriously, what utter bullshit." Erik commented, shaking his head in exasperation at the not-insane people. They always think the silliest of things.

"Frankly I agree, maybe not in that way but, he's right ("I AM!?") you should go to a teacher or an adult, Jaune they can HELP you." Blake said, sending the stuttering blond a piercing look.

"No seriously! You people heard that right!? The mean lady with the average boobs that tried to strangle me said I'm right! THE WORLD IS ENDING! The four Horsemen of the apocalypse app-OW!" Erik yelped, rubbing the spot on his head where Blake threw her book, her arms covering her chest and her cheeks red with anger.

"Yeesh, take away my fun why don't yah?" Erik grumbled.

 **Cardin and his Team were all surrounding Velvet, pulling on her ears and mocking her for being a Faunus. Jaune sent them a glare and closed his fist in anger.**

 **Erik stood up and took a sip of his coffee, picking up the cup of sugar for said coffee and headed towards Cardin, a sick grin on his face.**

"HAH! You bastards are gonna get it now! GO ERIK!" Coco cheered, sending CRDL a death glare to match all death glares.

"Hey fuck you! Fucking freak lovers should get kicked out like the freaks to begin with!" Cardin shouted, glaring at any and all who glared back.

"Wow, you really are a fucking idiot aren't you?" Erik deadpanned, every pair of eyes switching to his position as he kicked his feet up on the back of the chair. Cardin grit his teeth and gave Erik his worst death glare, though Erik wasn't exactly effected. "The fuck did you say?" He barked. Erik tilted his head at the irate teen with a bored expression, "I said, you're a fucking idiot. You think you're entitled or some shit because your daddy his some big time weapon parts exporter? Well fuck you, you inbred, hillbilly piece of shit. You wanna be a big tough man right? Well first off you have to be a man to begin with, not a stupid little kid who couldn't be bothered to shut his ugly fucking mug."

The Theatre was silent.

 **Erik: Well hey. . .buddy, what're you doing there?**

 **Cardin: Well, if it isn't Mr. Special. If you must know, me and my friends here were just, playing a game. Little miss rabbity here thought it would be good idea to get better grades then us. So we thought we'd show her the error of her ways.**

 **Erik: An interesting thought process.**

 **The two were silent after that, Erik's face was an emotionless mask, any and all traces of the excitable teen replaced by a cold machine.**

 **Cardin: *Gulp* Look was there something you wanted?**

 **Erik: *Grins* I just wanted to give you a little coffee, be careful, it's hot hot hot.**

 **Cardin took the coffee gingerly, wincing a little at the temperature as he took a sip.**

 **Erik: Sugar? How many lumps do you take?**

 **Cardin: Uhm, one?**

 **Quick as a flash, Erik smashed the cup of sugar into the side of Cardin's head, a trickle of blood slipping down Cardins cheek as he screamed in surprise and pain.**

"Woah, this guy is fucking hardcore." Mercury whispered, glancing at Emerald as they shared a thought, 'Cardin is fucked."

 **Erik: Woops, seems I made a little mess, let's fix that.**

 **Erik grabbed the still hot coffee and poured it onto Cardins face, ignoring his screams of pain.**

 **Erik: Anyone else wanna play my game?**

 **The rest of CRDL took off, their leading wailing in pain as Erik stomped a foot down onto his arm.**

 **Erik: Now, listen here you little piece of shit, as far as you're concerned I fucking OWN you. If I tell you to do something, you better well fucking do it or so help me I will end you, your family, and turn you into a girl with a butter knife! Anything you do better go past me first, and if I don't approve, just forget whatever little idea you were cooking up, and if you don't, I'll make sure that the pain you feel now is nothing more the a forgettable memory, GOT IT!?**

 **Cardin could only nod in fear as Erik kicked him in the ribs, sending the bigger teen scrambling for safety.**

The Theatre was once again silent. How do you react to that? On one hand he just brutally assaulted and possibly permanently injured someone. One the other hand, it was Cardin, so you can imagine how people were conflicted.

"Erik. . .?" Ruby started, only to see Erik smiling at her. She couldn't speak as childlike glee spread across his features. So she just tilted her head.

 **Gamer: Eh, no announcements here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Heeey sorry guys, about not updating recently. I was having a pretty bad case of writer's block, coupled with the fact that no one sent any reviews or fan art as I had hoped, but there's still hope! A little recap, 1.) Vote for Erik's future girlfriend, highest voted girl will be announced in the 15th chapter, 2.) Send fan art through my PM for the competition, most creative fan art wins, the winner gets to outline the plot for the next chapter. You remember now? Okay, good, so let's hop into it!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Erik: I MEAN IT'S ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! I do the school a service by beating the crap out of Winchester, and what do they do? THE SUSPEND ME FOR A MONTH! How's THAT for gratitude eh!?**

 **Erik was obviously not a happy camper, as he continued to rant and rave to the bored looking hot dog vendor.**

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a 'service', but Erik has a point. Ain't nobody care about Winchester except Winchester." Coco lamented, raising a pristine at Erik as he fumed in his seat, grumbling about 'unfair justice systems', and 'horrendous aristocratic society conventions', whatever the hell that meant.

"It doesn't matter, you can't just ruthlessly beat up somebody, even if it is Winchester." Weiss argued, ignoring Cardin as he shouted 'OI! I'M RIGHT HERE!', nobody cared anyways.

"I mean, the guy's a dickbut pouring hot coffee on someone while they're down seems a bit out of hand." Sun commented.

"HA! You should see what I do when I get actually IRRITATED, Cardin was little more than a pissant to squash beneath my pure black wingtip shoes. One time this guy pissed me off so much, after just 15 minutes I turned him into a quadriplegic! He never walked again. . .or picked up an object again. . .or talked again for that matter." Erik said, gazing off into nowhere as he reminisced on whatever cruel fate he bestowed upon whichever unfortunate soul decided to piss him off.

 **Hot dog vendor: Sir, please order something or leave, I do have work to do.**

 **Erik: Huh? Oh sure, I'll take a hot dog with melted cheese and barbeque sauce.**

 **Paying the vendor for his rather odd meal, Erik grumbled his way over to the other side of the street. Humming a random tune in latin (let's not ask) Erik reached a shopping district filled with honking cars and every new fangled item you can think of.**

 **Suddenly, as if it was written (hehe) in the stars, Erik turned only to see our favourite ice cream themed mercenary skipping her way across the street, followed closely by 3 policemen, one sporting a tiny handprint shaped mark on his cheek.**

 **Erik: Now, from what I see, I could be responsible and stop the miniature neapolitan ice cream sundae, or be awesome and follow her with the opportunity to make a new friend. . .and piss off the police while I'm at it.**

"As if we even have to wonder what he'll choose." Blake deadpanned. Ruby chuckled nervously as she looked to her new friend.

"I mean, he MIGHT be responsibl-" "WOOH! TIME TO PISS OFF THE POLICE ONCE MORE!" Erik interrupted, throwing his fists in the air with a gleam in his eyes.

Nearly every pair of eyes switched to Ruby as she froze mid word, sweat dropping while Erik cheered, "I think I'll just stay quiet for now." She lamented.

"Yes, that would be best." Weiss grumbled.

 **As soon as Erik was done thinking (or plotting, who knows) he instantly grabbed a chair and flung it into the middle of the leading policemen's stomach, making him double over in pain.**

 **Erik: Well come on then!**

 **And like that, Erik and Neo were sprinting through an alley, with Erik doing the odd cart wheel or flip for emphasis, emphasis on what you ask? I've no fucking idea.**

 **Neo flicked her blade out from her umbrella and tossed the blade into the joint of an escape ladder the reached up to the top of a roof. Catching her blade and resheathing it, the two delin- I mean adventurers clambered up the ladder, reaching the top just as the following policemen entered the alley.**

 **Erik: Well that was fun! We should do this more often! Hey by the way I'm Erik McShmerick, and you are?**

 **Neo thought for a moment before pulling out her scroll (which just happened to have the image of a hot chocolate sundae on neapolitan ice cream as the cover) and started typing onto it. As soon as she was done, for the ease of the audience pink text appeared over the scroll, for convenience purposes.**

 **Neo: 'Hi, I'm Neo. I gotta ask, why the help? Not that I needed it.'**

"NEO! Are you conversing with a human being in a civil manner!? Are you ill?" Rowan teased, at least he did until Neo kicked her employer right in the shin, her face flushed with anger. Pulling out her scroll she furiously typed and pushed the screen in Rowan's face.

'YES! I am indeed conversing with Erik in a civil manner! I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOUR EMPLOYMENT YOU KNOW!' Was her angered reply. Seeing opportunity for more teasing, Rowan smirked, "Oh, so it's 'Erik' is it? Had no idea you had such a soft spot for him-OW!" Neo rewarded her employer for his teasing with a few (a lot of) well placed kicks to the shin, with the odd smack on the head with her umbrella for good measure.

"OOH! OOH! I wanna join in!" Erik cheered, and with that the young teen elbow dropped on Rowan. It really was a huge mistake to start teasing Neo, Rowan realized.

 **Erik: Oh, well the way I saw it I could've left you to it, or hog some fun for myself. I was bored, getting suspended for a month from Beacon will do that to you.**

 **Neo: 'Seriously? It's barely been two months into the school year, how have you been suspended already?'**

 **Erik: Well Cardin Winchester, whom I call Small Dick Mcgee by the way, was being his usual fuckheaded self and I decided, 'Hey, that boiling hot coffee would look better on his face.' The Headmaster was not impressed. But whatever, I mean now I got a whole month to chat with you uninterrupted. NEW FRIENDS FOR THE WIN!**

 **The black haired teen threw one arm around the smaller girl's shoulder in excitement, making the girl in question raise an eyebrow.**

 **Neo: 'Right, I see.'**

 **Erik: Oh that reminds me! We gotta go somewhere, c'mon Little miss Ice cream sundae!**

 **Her eyes twitching in annoyance, Neo followed Erik as he led the way back down to the shopping district, where, interestingly enough, RWBY were all hanging out, looking at the wares around them.**

 **Ruby: OH GUYS! Look it's Erik! Hey Erik!**

 **Erik: Hey Ruby!**

"You realize you two are like 5 feet from each other, there's no need to shout." Summer questioned to Ruby, who had the grace to blush.

 **WBY: (Insert simultaneous huff here) Hey Erik.**

 **Erik: Oh, this is my new friend Neo, but I've decided to christen her Little miss ice cream sund- OW!**

 **Neo had a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched Erik rub his shin in pain.**

"Wait, I thought you can't feel pain." Yang commented.

"Oh, I can't, but it would be rather if I didn't at least pretend." Erik grinned, throwing a double thumbs up at Neo, who rolled her eyes at him.

 **Erik: Anyway, you girls coming? I gotta deliver some stuff for some people I know on the shady part of town.**

 **RWBY/Neo: Errrrh?**

 **Erik: GREAT! Come on!**

 **With some surprising strength on Erik's part, he dragged the 5 confused girls all the way across to the southern part of Vale, the buildings becoming more dilapidated and the people becoming shadier. Eventually they came across what seemed to be a dark apartment complex.**

 **Blake: Guys I really think that this is a bad idea-**

 **Erik: Nonsense! It's just a shady delivery in the most crime ridden part of Vale with 5 highly attractive girls in a place riddled with murderers, rapists and drug dealers galore. Stop worrying, I mean you got me here, AND I'M FUCKING TERRIFYING!**

 **Obviously, this did not sit well with the girls. . .or the audience for that matter.**

"Are you kidding me?" Qrow deadpanned, Winter mimicking his expression perfectly. The two, while not exactly friends, had been forced to work together of occasions, especially in places like that.

"OUR TWO DAUGHTERS ARE IN THAT PLACE WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION EXCEPT A COMPLETE MANIAC!?" Tai was certainly not impressed. And he made that known. . .very very loudly.

"Ahhh it's fiiine, I may be a complete maniac, but I'm also the most terrifying figure to the criminals and ne'er do wells of Vale. Ain't nobody gonna hurt them without my permission." Erik commented, "Somehow that fills me with more dread then them going alone." Tai whimpered.

 **As the 5 girls and 1 deranged maniac were walking, a man with one arm and a shaggy look approached from behind, grabbing Neo by the arm, until his eyes landed on Erik, and all froze in their current positions, except Erik who had one eyebrow raised and a surprisingly calm look on his face.**

 **Erik: Well well well, Paul** **Tápat, up to our old tricks are we?**

 **Paul: N-No, of course not, I was just going to ask this young lady if she had the time was all.**

 **Erik: Ahhh, I see, that's interesting, well I suppose I should tell you then, yes? It's now 4:13 pm. Oh I gotta ask, how's the arm doing?**

 **Paul was terrified, that was plain to see, he was sweating and shaking with colour leaving his face faster than you could say 'boo'.**

 **Paul: Oh, y-you know, still missing since you, uhm, 'reprimanded' me.**

 **Erik: That's right, it is, I almost forgot.**

 **At this, Erik gained a manic grin as he lightly tapped the point of one of his sharpened canines with the tip of his tongue, a strange habit for sure.**

 **Erik: Well, it sure would be a shame if I had to reprimand you again, wouldn't it? I think I'll have to be less 'subtle' this time. I might also run out of anesthetic.**

 **Paul, was now beyond terrified, he was quite simply, wordlessly, afraid, so afraid. And he ran, he ran very fast.**

 **. . .**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Mercury exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"It was almost like he fearful of Erik's words more than he was afraid of Erik himself." Emerald commented, blinking a few times in shock. "It's obvious that those two met before, and Erik must've done something to his arm to instill some sort of terror in him, cruel, but efficient." She continued, with Cinder tapping her chin in idle thought.

 **The girls remained silent after that, following Erik up to the apartment complex with pale faces. Their impromptu leader (Erik) knocked on the door in a strange way, 3 small knocks, 2 large knocks, 2 small knocks, then one big knock. With some strange trepidation, a 30 year old woman with dark hair and eyes opened the door, her eyes gaining a softer look as she opened the door for Erik.**

 **Erik: Hey Constance, how's things.**

 **Constance: Oh, things are fine Erik, things have been rather quiet recently. Oh, who are these young girls you have here?**

 **RUBY: Uhm, I'm Ruby.**

 **Weiss: Weiss, charmed.**

 **Blake: My name is Blake.**

 **Yang: Yang, how's it?**

 **Neo: 'I'm Neo.'**

 **Constance: Hello, oh please come in. The children are all eating supper right now.**

 **RWBY/Audience (minus Erik): Children!?**

 **The woman, Constance, led they into a slightly cleaner room with a small light green couch, some dusty chairs and a dirty coffee table. Erik followed her rather confidently, so the girls followed as well, but with a bit more trepidation.**

 **All three girls gasped as they were led into a rather spacious kitchen, only just being able to fit all 5 girls, Erik, Constance and the 7 or so children sitting at the table as they ate their soup. All conversation stopped as the children squealed in glee as they bum-rushed Erik in an attack hug, sending him to the floor.**

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Yang said, her face blank as she tried to process this strange information.

"It's like those kids were, HAPPY to see Erik!? Did he brainwash them or something!?" Neptune quipped, getting a slightly offended glare from Erik. "This is weird, this is totally weird, what is happening, I'm scared, SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS!" Yang continued, receiving no answer.

 **Constance: I think the children all missed their big brother Erik. They've been asking for weeks now if their favourite person would visit soon.**

 **Erik simply laughed as the youngest girl, who couldn't possibly be older than 4, tried to reach for his hat.**

 **Erik: Now now Emma, if you want my hat you have to ask, remember?**

 **Emma: Oh, oopsies! Bwig bwother, can I wear you hat pwease?**

 **Nodding to her, the small girl grabbed on to his hat and put it on her head, but it was far too large and slipped over her eyes. Laughing as Erik blew air into her face, Emma buried her face into his chest.**

 **Erik: Girls! Welcome to Constance Michael's Orphanage for displaced children! Feel free to grab the children and hug 'em till they go red in the face.**

 **At this, all the girls were knocked right out of their shock. Yang grew a grin eerily similar to Erik as she started chasing some of the kids around the table while they squealed in faux fear.**

 **Constance: Erik, we have a new addition, we found him just 3 weeks ago.**

 **Despite her smile, there was an underlying sadness in her tone.**

"Ooooooo Yang! Mum! Look look look their so cute oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Ruby squealed. Those around her were not at all surprised as she giggled at the sight of all the small children.

Erik was unnaturally silent, his expression sombre.

'Hey, what's up?' Neo asked, tilting her head at the usually cheerful, if insane teen.

"I just hate it when new kids are brought to the orphanage, it either means their parents didn't want them, or that they were too poor to even afford them." And like that, it was silent. No one could speak, what do you say to that?

 **Constance came back into the kitchen as Erik played with Emma, the girls off playing with a kid or two of their own for the day. Ruby was playing tag with two of older kids, but she just couldn't get them. Weiss was brushing the hair of a shy looking girl with a small but proud look. Yang was speaking to the older girls in hushed tones, what they were speaking about, who knew? Blake was reading to the last few, her smile threatening to split her cheeks.**

 **In Constance's arms was a small bundle, a wriggling figure squirming in her grip.**

 **Erik: Can't even be a month old.**

 **Constance: About 3 weeks old actually. We named him Eddie. I think he'd like to meet his big brother.**

 **Erik held Eddie in his arms with a strange reverence, chuckling when the tiny boy giggled and spluttered at him.**

 **Erik: Welcome to the family Eddie, we have free badges and drinks.**

 **Gamer: And that's all she wrote, I think this is a nice place to end.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Blood Watching.

 **Gamer: Heeeey guy and gal gamers, it's the GamerHD here, with another chapter for 'Erik: The Murder show", no announcements, quite a few reviews, so let's get into it! Keep it up!**

 **he deserves it: That's one vote for harem, and yeah, Erik's been through some shit, can't seem to catch a break.**

 **Insane Ruby: And that's one vote to Ruby.**

 **Goteam: A vote each for Ruby and Neo.**

 **RWBY MANIA: And another vote for Neo!**

 **SuperMegaFagg: And ANOTHER vote for Neo!**

 **GamehunterMC: AND I REALLY LOVE YOUR NAME!**

 **Live-to-forgive: . . .okay so obviously you are heavily religious, and that's all well and good, but mate, maybe keep the religious scripture to church okay? No offense to anyone religious, but a fanfiction site is not the place to put any religious lectures, kay? Enjoy the fanfic if you'd like but, just no religious stuff mate.**

 **Gamer: Well that's all the reviews for now, don't forget to enjoy the fic, and I hope you all have a good day, wooh! Oh! Quick announcement (I lied at the beginning,) instead of the 15th chapter in which I announce the winner of Erik's girlfriend, it'll be the next one, as I feel that 8 chapters is a more respectable amount.**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Erik: Alright yah little midgets! Front and centre! About face! AND! . . . Introductions!**

 **The children all scrambled from where-ever they were sitting, rushing to Erik and turning to the girls while trying to hold in their giggles.**

 **First up was the youngest girl, Emma, who was 4. She had two cat ears poking out from dark brown hair over cheeky green eyes.**

 **Emma: I'm Emmwa, and I like to dwaw, and dwance, and swing, and other stuff.**

"Hey dad. . ." Ruby started, looking to Tai with a slightly black expression.

"Erh, yes Ruby?" Tai started, raising an eyebrow at her expression. "Dad. . .we're adopting her first chance we get, right?" Ruby asked, her gaze instantly turning hopeful. Tai facepalmed at his youngest, while Summer gained a rather thoughtful face. "Wait, Summer, are you considering this?" Tai asked, his face losing all colour.

"Depends, oh Ruby, would you like a little brother or a little sister?" Ruby tilted her head at her mother in curiosity, "Ummm, both, I want both!" She decided. Tai paled further while Qrow began to laugh his ass off. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to adopt Emma AND get you a little brother." Summer continued, throwing a steamy look at Tai, who fainted.

"Nuh-uh! She's mine! I found her first, get your own kitten girl." Erik exclaimed, pointing a threatening piece of popcorn (where'd he get popcorn?) at Ruby. "Awww, but Eriiiik she's so cuuuute!" Ruby pleaded, but Erik was stubborn. "No, she's mine, I'll fucking fight you for her!" He continued, holding his bag of popcorn (WHERE IS HE GETTING THIS STUFF!?) over his head.

 **The next girl was almost as small as Emma, but was human and a little bit older at 6. Her bright red hair and little brown eyes were matched by a splattering of freckles across her nose. Her name was Alice.**

 **Alice: I'm Alice, and I like to play hide and seek, and rub kitty and puppy ears, and read, and run, and jump, and watch TV, and go to the zoo, and paint and dance and all sorts of other stuff.**

 **Quite the chatterbox too.**

 **The next child was a boy, with two puppy ears springing from bright blonde hair over sea blue eyes, he was 9, but very shy looking. This was Turner.**

 **Turner: H-hello, uhm, I-I'm Turner, and I like to, uhm, I like to w-watch the cars if they drive by.**

 **Erik: Don't forget you're a classic ladies man.**

 **Turner turned to Erik with a look of utter betrayal, until Yang picked him up and gave him a squeeze and kiss on the cheek, making the boy turn as red as a traffic light.**

 **Yang: Oooh? A ladies man aye? Maybe he'd like to be my new boyfriend eh?**

"Now Yang, no need to terrorize the little guy, he's only 9." Summer said, laughing at Yang's shit eating grin.

"Now why on remnant would I do that?" She said, rubbing her hands together in an evil fashion.

"Maybe because it looks like he's going to have a miniature heart attack?" Weiss said sarcastically, a grin tugging at her lips Yang and Ruby both turned to each other, looked at Weiss, then at the screen, before, in a great show of simultaneous sister speak, went 'Nah!' and continued to plan ways to make Turner turn red.

 **Erik, who was watching the whole thing in the back, turned and walked into the kitchen, a big wad of Lien in his fist, which he threw right onto the counter table.**

 **Constance: You don't have to do that you know.**

 **Erik: *smiles innocently* Whatever do you mean good lady? I am simply depositing some money into the national bank of Constance Michael and her merry troop of little bandits.**

 **Constance gave a small, sad smile and walked over to Erik, throwing her arms around his shoulders.**

 **Erik: Now listen here constance, you are taking this money, you are going to buy whatever you need, and afterwards you are to spoil those kids rotten with cnady sweets and trips to the zoo until they get knocked out cold from pure excitement. If you don't take it immediately I will shove this money down the back of your dress. I've done it before! I'll do it again! I'M CRAZY!**

 **Constance gave a sardonic laugh and took the money, stuffing it into her pocket before laying her head on Erik's chest.**

 **Erik: What's the damage this week?**

"Damage, what do you mean damage?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at Erik in a suspicious manner. Erik stayed silent, gritting his teeth, half expecting them to turn to dust.

 **Constance: Bloody bastards have been demanding amounts they KNOW I can't afford, and when I don't pay up, they do as they do.**

 **Erik: Right, sit, shirt off, let's get assess the damage.**

 **Doing as instructed, Constance sat on a stool and took of her shirt leaving her in a sports bra, purple bruises splattered across her hips in chest.**

"Is THAT what you meant by damage!?" Blake screeched, her ears pulled back and her pupils little more than slits as she pointed towards the screen. Erik gave a grunt and licked his lips, thinking of all the delicious ways he can cook up revenge on whoever decided to fuck with his friends. All hell was loose now.

 **Erik: *starts applying some sort of ointment* After this, I'll be disappearing for a day, you okay to take care of the kids?**

 **Constance: I've taken care of them in worse condition than this Erik, don't worry.**

 **The red eyed teenager stood and handed Constance her shirt back, a strangely blank expression on his face. As he made to the door he cast a quick look at RWBY and Neo, all playing with the kids. Just as he reached for the door knob, Constance gently placed a hand on his wrist.**

 **Constance: Erik, the last time you were this angry, an entire block was turned red with blood and you were arrested for mass murder, and that was in MISTRAL. You're still regarded as one of their worst killers in history for what you did. I'm not saying that you should stop, I just don't want you to have to leave Vale in the same manner you did Mistral.**

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT! WHAT did you do in Mistral!?" Sun exclaimed, wide eyes turning to Erik as he grinned maniacally.

"Oh nothing. I just turned a street gang into paint and used them to turn a street a new colour. It was regarded as the Valentine massacre, I believe, maybe you heard of it." Erik said, tilting his head at Sun as the monkey faunus suddenly lost his ability to speak.

"Mr Wu-kong, what was the Valentine massacre?" Winter asked, her training kicking in. "The Valentine massacre was when a street gang called the Valentine Heart-breakers were all killed, every last one of them. I think that they made an arrest, but they never gave details on who did it, and they never said that he escaped or something."

"Oh yeah, that was a fun day. All the blood and screaming, all of the blood seeping into the asphalt, it was pure art. Pure fucking art." Erik said, his red eyes gaining a manic glint in them as he chuckled at the thought.

 **Erik turned a little to Constance, and gave a nod.**

 **The scene changed, the derelict buildings changing into near abandoned factories, all with small members of various gangs hanging out at the doors, all casting a wary eye to Erik as he made his way to one of the bigger buildings.**

 **Erik turned to one of the various gang members hanging by the door.**

 **Erik: This the hang out for the 47 checks?**

 **Bruno: Yeah, I'm Bruno, the door man. I got 4 boys with me, as you can see. So don't try and get fresh with us yeah? What do you want? Know what? Don't give a fuck, just tell us your name so we can kill your family yah fucking asshole! Coming up to us like you own the place, fuck you must be crazy.**

 **Bruno, and his 4 other 'guards' all laughed cruelly, high fiving each other like they just told the best joke in the world.**

 **Erik: Oh of course, how silly of me, I never gave introductions, did I?**

"Yang? What's happening?" Ruby asked, turning to her big sister.

"Shhhhh." Was all she got.

 **Erik swept one of his arms back and took off his hat in a regal bow, his smile never leaving his face.**

 **Erik: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Erik Vagrant, you might also know me as Boucher Rouge?**

 **Bruno and his boys all stopped laughing, taking a minute to think over the name before Bruno's eyes suddenly got wide.**

 **Bruno: Oh son of a bit-**

 **And just like that, Erik took out his bleeders, his blood turning into the shape of hatchets and charged, swinging down and cutting into Bruno's head, blood splattering the wall.**

 **After that it was just a massacre.**

Weiss covered her mouth, her expression turning green, feeling as if she was about to throw up. Gamer popped into existence quickly, buckets appearing to those who needed one, which was almost everyone actually.

Erik was eating popcorn.

 **The red eyed teen jumped over a knife swipe from one of the guards, then turned and slashed one of his hatchets across the throat of another. Laughing maniacally he ducked under another swing and slashed his hatchets into the ribs of the one who tried to slash him. Continuing in a slide, Erik kicked upwards into another guard, knocking their head back, a perfect opportunity for Erik to cut his head off, which he did. Turning to the last two, one of whom was holding his bleeding ribs, he regarded them a moment before grinning. Just as the two were about two charge, Erik changed his two hatchets into whips about as long as he was tall, and caught them around the guards throats, pulling on his blood whips and bringing them close.**

 **Erik: When you get to hell, make sure to scream extra loudly so I can hear you when I sleep at night.**

 **And with that twisted his whips, ripping them down then back, dual, wet snaps indicating the two just had their necks broken.**

"Madam, I'm beginning to have doubts about Erik. He seems tooinsane to handle. Are you sure we could control him?" Emerald asked Cinder in a whisper. Said woman tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Dear Emerald, you have a point. Erik is certainly unstable, and would kill us without hesitation if we give him due reason. But that's just it, we give him a reason to kill, for US." Cinder explained, turning her golden eyes to the red eyed teen as he grinned at the massacre.

 **Erik knocked on the door in a polite manner. The wrought iron door opened just a crack, and an eye peered through, only to be stabbed by Erik's newly changed blood daggers.**

 **Barging into the room, Erik came face to face with 24 or so gang members, with one obviously the boss as he was both the biggest and ugliest of them all. Laughing at the surprised faces Erik went into swords swinging, slashing any member that came close into a newly made corpse. The Boss, Marco if the name tattooed under his eye was any indication, stood and grabbed a sledge hammer.**

 **Marco: ENOUGH!**

 **And just like that, there was silence.**

"Gotta admit, if nothing else that boss guy seems to really command his gang huh?" Coco lamented, wiping her mouth with a napkin kindly given by Gamer. Velvet nodded, her face pale and her ears drooping.

"I think I just lost my appetite for a year." Weiss grumbled, holding her stomach and burying her face into the chair in front of her.

'Well, if nothing else Erik, you can really make a room sick to their stomachs.' Neo typed, raising an amused eyebrow at Erik who simply whistled innocently while glancing around the room.

 **Marco: Just who the hell do you think you are? You come into my house, kill my guys?! Do you have any idea how much this'll set me back?!**

 **Erik: Oh don't worry about it, once I'm done with these guys, I'll cut you up and force feed you your own severed meat, it'll be fiiiine.**

 **Marco: You guts kid, I'll give you that. Too bad I gotta rip em outta yah.**

 **(Play- In the City by Kevin Rudolf.)**

"What's that music?" Raven said, and all eyes turned to Gamer, who shrugged.

"I thought the moment needed something." Was his explanation.

 **Marco charged first, swinging his sledge hammer downwards, only for it to hit air as Erik sidestepped him, slashing his arm and backing off.**

 **Growling in rage Marco swung sideways this time, only for his hit to be flipped over, than the next one, then he was sidestepped again.**

 **Erik charged this time, jumping up and kick Marco in the chin, only for his foot to be caught in Marco's vice like grip. Twisting in his grip as much as he can, Erik smacked his other foot into Marco's chin again. Falling to the ground, Erik pushed himself under the giant mans legs and behind him, only to be smacked in the ribs by the tail end of a sledge hammer. Coughing slightly, Erik ducked under another swing, then jabbed forward with his blood daggers, scratching Marco's chest. Continuing with his momentum Erik head butted Marco, breaking both their noses.**

 **Backing up, the two circled each other in a predatory fashion. Suddenly Marco roared in anger and charged, bringing his hammer up and then down, almost, ALMOST hitting Erik. Said boy jumped up and drop kicked the big boss in the chest. As he was on the ground Erik rolled then threw himself up, slashing into Marco's back. Growling, the big boss swung wide, clipping Erik in the side with his hammer.**

"Man, this shit is intense." Yang whispered. Ruby nodded and leaned forward and tried to take in as much of the fight as she could.

 **Rubbing his now broken left arm, Erik dropped the bleeder he was holding in that hand. Spitting out a glob of blood, Erik charged then jumped, swinging down, while Marco swung up. Both hit their mark and turned as their momentum carried them back, before charging again.**

 **Last stand.**

 **Marco brought his hammer up as high as he could, while Erik changed his bleeder into kukri dagger. They both lunged forward and swung, their backs turned to each other. For a second they were both still, until Marco's head fell from his shoulders, and his body fell to the ground in a heap.**

"Mr-Ozpin-I-do-believe-that-accepting-Mr-Vagrant-into-Beacon-is-a-large-mistake-and-could-be-detrimental-to-our-students-health-while-I-can-understand-your-reasoning-that-Erik-is-best-kept-in-a-controlled-environment-I-do-believe-that-the-controlled-environment-not-be-our-school." Oobleck said, turning to his employer in between sips of his coffee.

"Dr Oobleck, while I can understand your reasoning that Mr. Vagrant is dangerous, I also ask you this; are WE not dangerous. Us teachers of Beacon, even some of the students other than Mr Vagrant? We have fought, we have taken lives, and we have commited horrors, so by your own reasoning, we should all be leaving Beacon." Ozpin said, turning to Oobleck with a cool expression.

"Whatever happens, I believe that suspending Mr. Vagrant was a mistake." Glynda said, both her colleagues turning to her in surprise.

"And pray tell, why exactly do you believe that Miss Goodwitch?" Professor Port asked. "Because, now he is let loose into Vale, and none of us have any jurisdiction over him." She explained.

 **Gamer: WOOH! That was quite the write aye guys? That's it for now, don't forget that Erik's future girl will be announced next chapter, and to review review REVIEW! WOOH! But for now this is the GamerHD signing out!**

 **Current Votes:**

 **Neo: 10**

 **Ruby: 7**

 **Weiss: 3**

 **Velvet: 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Annnnd hello there my Gamers, it's the GamerHD here with another chapter for The Blood Watching, and he got oh so many delicious reviews! Let's get right into 'em, shall we?**

 **xpegasox: We shall see, dear sir, we shall see.**

 **MCFanboy: Mmmmmaaaybe mah mate, maaaaaybe!**

 **You're normal sheevite: Alright, your vote is counted. And what the hell is a sheevite?**

 **demonlordnaruto: Well one of those girls got chosen, but which is it? It shall be a surprise!**

 **RikuKage: And we shall see, sir, we shall seeeeeee.**

 **SuperMegaFagg: They'll interact a bit more, no worries, but we'll see if it leads to more or not.**

 **RWBY MANIA: Yeah, Erik adores the kids, he's kind of their unofficial big brother.**

 **GamehunterMC: Hmmm, I'll see if I can, but I've limited time to write because I don't have a computer of my own, so I have to write in the library, and I'm not sure if this is a thing in the rest of the world, but you're only allowed a few hours on a computer.**

 **Gamer: And that's all the reviews for the last chapter, don't forget to enjoy the fanfic, WOOH! Also! I have another fanfiction now, it's called One big nightmare and it's an Overwatch fic, go check that out!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 8.**

"Man. . .I did fucking AWESOME! WOOOOH! I'm a fucking beast!" Erik cheered, throwing his fists in the air in excitement. Those around him either rolled their eyes or giggled into their hands (*cough* Ruby *cough*) as he danced into his seat. With his classic pop, Gamer slipped back into existence with a somewhat sombre expression.

"Yes Erik, you did well, however, call it a feeling but I'm afraid I'll have to remove you from The Theatre for this chapter, but probably just this one." Gamer said, causing Erik to pout. "Awwww, but Daaaad, I wanna watch me kill stuuuuuff!" Erik sulked. Sighing to himself, Gamer snapped his fingers, and soon the teen was just, gone.

"Mr. Game-, I mean Gamer? Why does Erik have to leave The Theatre?" Ruby asked, tilting her head at the entity.

"If this show is centered around Erik, and it is, then what possible reason could he need to be removed for?" Summer said, tilting her head at the entity in a similar fashion to Ruby. Sighing again, Gamer shook his head, "Because. If he realized I was showing this specific chapter to you, he'd probably go on a murdering spree." Was the sombre reply.

 **The camera pans downwards onto a small but cozy looking village, centering on a single figure in a grey hoodie and black pants running through the streets. It's only when the camera gets close does the audience realize that this was a younger Erik, who appeared to be only 15.**

 **Erik: Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit I'm gonna be late! Oh man he's gonna put me through the fucking wringer for this.**

 **Soon Erik was running along a dirt path up a hill on the edge of the village, where a small but nice cottage was situated. No one seemed to be around.**

 **Erik: Phew, seems he's not here yet, now just to sneak on in.**

"The hell is this about?" Yang asked, pointing at the screen with a confused expression. "Maybe this is where he got his training?" Ruby guessed. It made sense when they thought about it.

"I can't help but be worried about what type of 'training' constitutes for Erik of all people." Weiss said, a shiver going up her spine.

 **With a silent step Erik slipped into the cottage, coming into a kitchen/lounge room mix, with a fireplace up against one wall. Just as he was about to step into the center of the room, a boot clad foot smacked into the back of Erik's head and knocked him through an open window.**

 **Erik: SON OF A BITCH! Fucking hell old man what the fuck!?**

 **Schmidt, a 30 or so looking man dressed in a white shirt and tie with a fedora eerily similar to Erik's walked into the backyard, where Erik was sat rubbing his sore head.**

 **Schmidt: Well that's what you get for being late yah ruddy kid! AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT ME BEING AN OLD MAN!?  
**

"What. . .the. . .fuck?" Qrow deadpanned, his flask long forgotten in his hand as the audience watched the two argue. "Is. . .is that his trainer?" Ruby asked, her expression one of utter confusion. Summer gave a slightly hesitant nod, "I. . .I believe so. He's certainly. . .an excitable trainer. . ." she said, her brow furrowing in slight worry.

 **Erik: FUCK YOU OLD MAN I WAS BUSY! I GOT A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOUR TRAINING YOU KNOW! AND FUCK YOU, YOU'RE OLD BECAUSE I SAY YOU ARE!**

 **Schmidt: That's it! 200 pushups with 50 kg bags on your back! 3 of them!**

 **Grumbling to himself, Erik complied, though he kept throwing dirt looks to Schmidt as the man took out a pipe and took a big puff.**

 **Schmidt: Alright, now listen kid and listen well. Today we'll be practicing with your Aura to try and find your semblance again, we made good progress yesterday and- DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP!?**

 **Erik had indeed stopped, and now had a smug grin on his face. He idly pointed to behind Schmidt, and there she was, a rather tall woman with blond hair in a braid and an old officers uniform.**

"Uh ohhh, seems someone's in trouble. What a poor, poor man." Tai grinned, only to meet two pairs of unimpressed eyes. Summer rose an eyebrow while Raven tapped her foot impatiently, "And what do you mean by 'poor, poor man' Tai." Summer drawled, causing the blond haired man to start sweating in abject fear.

"Yes, Tai, what exactly do you mean?" Raven asked, idly fingering her blade. By now, Tai was a pale sweating mess as his two wives leered at him in quiet anger. What a poor, poor man.

 **Lessa: What's this about '200 pushups with 150 kg' on Erik's back? You're not planning on breaking Erik again, are you?**

 **Schmidt: *starts sweating nervously* N-No, of course not dear. I mean I think the world of the boy, wh-why would I do that?**

 **In the background, Erik was laughing his ass off as his trainer nearly fainted.**

 **Lessa: Now Erik, remember, if this idiot husband of mine is too much of a bother, just come to me will you?**

 **Erik: Sure thing Lessa, thanks.**

 **Nodding to herself, Lessa walked back into the house while cheerfully humming a song as Schmidt blabbered in place.**

 **Schmidt: *glaring at Erik* You're a goddamn traitor, you know that?**

 **Erik: Traitor? Never, I just pick the winning side.**

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the sight, obviously this Schmidt was some sort of fighter, but in the face of his wife he was little more than a sad puppy. Turning, Ruby spotted Tai as Summer and Raven both started berating him, rather viciously I might add. Sighing to herself, Ruby couldn't but wonder if she'd ever have something like that, a husband that is, or a family.

Unknown to her, Neo was thinking along the same line of thought.

"Sir, is it just me or does that 'Lessa' person look familiar?" Winter questioned Ironwood. Humming to himself, General Ironwood nodded slightly absently.

"Yes, Lessa Cormac, formally Lessa Friedrich, she married and retired young if I remember." He said, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand.

"Ain't she like some sort of super soldier for you 'Special Operative' peoples?" Qrow asked, downing another swig of his flask. Nodding, Ironwood turned to his subordinate. "Captain Lessa Cormac was one of our best operatives, she had lifted a full 580 kg without aura while she was an operative, a record if I remember correctly." He explained. The audience turned back to the screen with a newfound respect for Schmidt for apparently marrying such a powerhouse. 580 kg's without Aura? Fucking hell.

"So this Lessa and this Schmidt were Erik's trainers, what happened to 'em? They have to have died right? Otherwise they'd both be here, wouldn't they?" Mercury asked, throwing his feet up on the back of his seat.

Adam scoffed, and lifted his blade in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter, all of this is ridiculous, one way or another that damned kid and his kind will get what's coming to them." He lamented, throwing a superior look to Blake, who glared right back at him.

 **The scene switched to show the Village at night, with the camera slowly moving through a window into a bedroom where Erik was sleeping, with a girl about his age wrapped in his arms.**

 **As the minutes ticked on, a baby's cry went through the house, waking the two up.**

 **Grumbling to himself sleepily, Erik pushed the girl back to the bed before she could get up.**

 **Erik: It's fine Zoe, I go it this time.**

 **Stretching his arms as he walked, Erik opened the door to a pink and purple nursery with a cot which was situated in the corner,where a small baby about a month old with tufts of black hair lay, showing cried for her daddy.**

 **Erik: Heeey little one, what's up huh? Have a nightmare, yeah I get those too sometimes.**

"OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!" Nora cheered, making goo goo noises at the baby, forget the fact that it was on screen she was cute dammit!

 **Erik rocked the small infant in his arms as he whispered little words to the now quiet baby.**

 **In came the girl from before, her light brown hair a mess as she rubbed her baby blue eyes clear of sleep.**

 **Zoe: Oh sure, for you she calms down right away, but for mum she cries and sulks for at least an hour.**

 **Erik: Maybe it's my ruggedly handsome features and wonderful personality.**

"Wow, a dad at 15, that CANNOT be easy." Blake winced. "But if nothing else, Erik seems to take fatherhood pretty well."

"True, much better than your father." Kali said casually, making Ghira glare at her, which she ignored, "He was so nervous to even hold you, he was terrified he'd hurt his baby angel, oh it was so cute." She continued, making Blake and her father blush in embarrassment.

"Oh I know, Tai was absolutely terrified of Ruby when she was a month old, he kept looking wistfully at her while trying not to somehow break her by breathing." Summer added, making Tai 'can't catch a break today' Xiao-Long glare at her, though he knew it to be true. Ruby threw a faux hurt look to her father as she laid a hand over her heart. "Heeey, I wasn't that bad a baby was I?" She sulked, throwing the puppy eyes at her father, which he knew was his ultimate weakness.

 **Zoe: I certainly fell for those both.**

 **Erik: Well of course you did, I had to use two of my greatest skills to win you over.**

 **Zoe: Alright macho man, put the troublemaker away so I can sleep.**

 **Huffing, Erik put the now sleeping babe back into her crib and returned to bed. The scene went dark again.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The scene came back on to Erik's eye as it snapped open, screams filling the air as an eerie orange glow filled in through the window. Quick as flash, Erik was back in the nursery where Zoe was huddled with the babe in the corner as large dark shapes passed in front of the window.**

 **Erik: Zoe! Take Stacy and get to the basement!**

 **Zoe: What about you!?**

 **Erik: I gotta help the rest get out of here, where in the flying fuck are the g-**

 **Before he could finish, a large black shape, obviously a Grimm, smashed into the side of the house, knocking Erik out of the house and into the street, where Grimm ran rampant as they attacked the village, flames licking the sides of house walls.**

 **Schmidt and Lessa ran into the middle of the street and to Erik, Lessa wielding gauntlets with large cannon barrels on the sides, and Schmidt carrying two short swords.**

 **Schmidt: Kid! We gotta get the hell outta here!**

 **Erik: I can't! Zoe and Stacy are still in the house!**

 **Lessa: Get them, we'll hold off the Grimm best we can, BUT HURRY!**

 **Running as fast as he could back to the house, barging through the door only to find Zoe with her arms wrapped around the small bundle that was Stacy. Erik leapt to them and put a hand to Zoe's neck, only to feel no pulse.**

"No. . .no this isn't fair, this isn't fair." Cried Ruby, her eyes shedding tears uncontrollably. Nora had lost all of her cheer, now she was just holding onto Ren as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I think. . .I think I don't want to watch this anymore, can we stop watching this? Please, I want it to stop." Weiss sobbed quietly, bowing her head to the floor.

 **Erik was silent, his mouth slightly agape. Turning, he looked down to Stacy as the young babe cried in her dead mother's arms. Picking her up ever so gently, he looked through the broken wall only to see Lessa be taken over by an Alpha Beowolf while she tried to fight off another, smaller Beowolf that was lording over Schmidt's broken body. He didn't have any energy, not enough to mourn over them.**

 **Not yet anyway.**

 **Erik gingerly lifted his child from her dead mothers arms.**

 **Erik: I'm so sorry Zoe.**

 **He planted a kiss on Zoe's still warm cheek.**

 **Standing, Erik made his way across the street in a casual pace, the only thing that showed he was affected by the fighting was his tears, which ran freely down his face. He made it to what seemed to be the town hall, with people pouring through the huge double doors.**

 **Erik: . . . I'm sorry Stacy.**

 **The infant looked up to her father with child like innocence, wondering why there was water pouring from her daddy's eyes.**

 **Erik: I'm sorry, that I couldn't keep your mother safe. . .**

' _Stop it, stop it please._ ' Yang thought.

 **Erik: I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better person. . .**

' _No,it isn't fair, this isn't fair!'_ Blake thought.

 **Erik: I'm sorry that I ever failed you as a dad. . .**

' _You didn't fail, please, just please stop this.'_ Weiss thought.

 **Erik: I'm sorry that I'm just so. . .broken. . .**

' _NO! You're not broken! Please!'_ Ruby thought.

 **Erik: But if nothing else. . .I can do this right.**

 **And with that, he stepped into the large hall, and walked to an elderly couple with what seemed to be baker's attire.**

 **Erik: Please, Mr and Mrs. Finnigan. . .please keep her safe, just for a bit.**

 **Mr. Finnigan: Safe? What do you ever mean? Erik? Erik?! Where are you going!?**

 **Erik ran out of the doors, his daughter safe in the couples hands as he ran through the burning streets, back to where Schmidt and Lessa's bodies lay. Slowing down, Erik kneeled in front of the two and closed his eyes. He sighed sadly, and picked up Schmidt's fedora and placed it on his head reverently.**

 **He didn't even scream as an Ursa Grimm slashed across his back.**

Many people cried freely as the scene turned black, not even trying to hide their tears. Ruby hopped out of her seat and rushed to her parents, flinging her arms around them desperately.

Blake was sandwiched between her parents, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Yang was quick to join her sister, fling her arms around them all with red eyes. She was angry, yes. Angry at the Grimm, angry at Gamer for showing them this, angry at Erik, because. . .well. . .she didn't really know why.

Weiss couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing, but she walked over to her parents anyway and sat next to them. Nothing was said, they just, sat together, taking whatever comfort they could.

 **The scene was sombre, as people walked through the streets looking for loved ones that may have died, or gone missing. Bodies littered the streets, and one was the protagonist, his blood seemingly still, just sitting across his back. Two grown man came to him, and picked him up by his arms and legs, rushing him to the town hall where 3 or 4 bullheads were evacuating people. The two men put him gingerly down and covered him with a sheet.**

 **Only for Erik to burst back up, huffing and puffing as his lungs begged for air.**

 **And suddenly everything started to feel like nothing, and nothing started to feel like everything.**

 **Erik cried.**

 **He giggled.**

 **He sobbed.**

 **He chuckled.**

 **He wailed.**

 **He laughed.**

 **Erik broke.**

 **Gamer: Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. I was gonna announce the winner for Erik's future girl, but this chapter took it out of me. Not gonna lie, I teared up a bit when I wrote this, but shit's gotta be done, and that's just how it is I guess. Goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Guess who's back, back. Back again. Gamer's back, tell a friend. (Please don't copyright me T_T)**

 **Proto: Gamer, I just checked the numbers.**

 **Gamer: Oh yeah?**

 **Proto: We have exactly, 3,382 views, 24 favourites, 28 followers, and 28 reviews, currently speaking.**

 **Gamer: Shoosh yeah! That's fucking awesome!**

 **Proto: Shall we read the reviews?**

 **Gamer: WOOH! Let's. Get it. Ooooon!**

 **R053: Well your vote is 'counted' I guess.**

 **Life: Another vote counted I guess.**

 **GameHunterMC: Aaaaah, see I purposefully made the chapter as it is, for one simple reason. You know about pensieves, from Harry Potter? How they show a memory in 3d pretty much? Yeaaaaah it was basically that. Literally his version of events, everything he saw and experienced. And as for my own laptop or computer, eeeeeh I'm working on it I suppose, it would get me out of the fucking library where people look at me weird when I mumble the plot.**

 **RWBY MANIA: Psychopath has gotta break at some point, amiright? As for whether or not it was 'her' that won. . .you'll see.**

 **SuperMeggaFagg: Is it bad that I find your name kinda funny? Probably. Sorry senpai. Anyway, Erik's been through some seven sunday's full of HELL.**

 **Gamer: That all of them?**

 **Proto: All of them from the 8th chapter.**

 **Gamer: Good. Anything new we need to look at?**

 **Proto: Hmmmm, OH! Yes actually. EVERYONE! After this chapter, we want all of you to ask questions for the cast in the review board! Doesn't matter who it's for, just ask!**

 **Gamer: So a question and answer thing for next chapter, huh, fair enough I guess.**

 **Proto: Shall we head into the story now?**

 **Gamer: Sure.**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

"Heeey I'm back suckahs!" Erik cheered, popping into existence with a snap of Gamer's fingers. He didn't even get to take five steps before a black haired missile named Ruby charged into his midriff, sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Oh-god-Erik-I'm-so-sorry-about-what-happened-are-you-okay-do-you-need-help-do-you-want-anything!?" Ruby spit fired, oblivious to the headache she was giving Erik, though he was not one to break her stride. "Uhm, in order. Apology accepted, I guess? I'm fine, I don't need anything, but I would like some chicken wings I guess?" Erik said. Just as his words left his lips Ruby was off and in Gamer's face with a pleading expression. Sighing, the deity snapped his fingers, a bucket of chicken wings with bourbon sauce popped into Ruby's hands, and she was off like a rocket, pushing the chicken wings into Erik's arms. "Thank. . .you?" Erik said, taking a bite of one of his chicken wings tentatively. "Ruby, quick question, what did you lot watch while I was gone?" Erik asked. Ruby turned to Yang, Tai and Summer with a nervous expression before turning to Gamer, who simply shrugged, as if to say 'it's up to you kid.' Ruby sighed and pushed her index fingers together, a habit of hers when she's nervous. "W-well, Gamer, showed us this uhm, 'episode'? I-It showed uhm, this lady Zoe and, your home?" Ruby squeaked. Erik was uncharacteristically quiet. Slowly, he put the bucket of chicken wings down and gestured for her to continue. "U-uhm, well. It showed this, uh, Grimm attack, and, Stacy?" She said, her voice growing quieter with each passing word. Erik seemed to gain a thoughtful expression, turning slowly to Gamer with an unnatural calm about him.

Yang, fearing for Ruby, quickly rushed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the back with Tai and Summer. "Y-Yang? Do you think Erik might hate me now?" Ruby asked quietly, clutching to her mother-who had moved to sit next to her-tightly with a vice like grip.

"No, of course not Ruby. Erik's just probably really mad at Gamer right now." Yang answered, running her hand through Ruby's hair like she used to do when they were younger, usually after Ruby had a nightmare.

"If we'd all please move our attention back to the screen, we'll begin the. . .episode." Gamer said, either oblivious to or ignoring Erik's thoughtful glare.

Most of the audience moved their eyes to the screen with a quick sigh of relief. Finally, something to pay attention to other than the chill up their spines.

 **The camera panned through a hospital corridor, turning slightly and through a door seamlessly. Erik was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by Team RWBY, the children from the orphanage and, of course, Constance. An I.V unit hooked to a bag of saline was injected into his right arm, the undamaged one, a heart monitor beeping to the left of his bed. His left arm was covered in bandages, two patches on his face, one on his nose and the other on his left eye. He was in bad condition, but all things considered, he could be far worse.**

 **Ruby: Do you think he'll wake up today? *wrings hands nervously*  
**

 **Constance: Maybe Ruby. Remember it's been nearly 2 whole months, he's bound to wake up eventually.**

 **Yang: You know, I can't help but wonder what he's dreaming about in that crazy head of his.**

 **Emma: I hope bwig bwother wakes up soon, he pwomised to take us to the pools soon. *sniff*clutches to Constance***

 **Constance:*gently rocks Emma in her arms* Shhhh, I'm sure he'll wake soon. He never breaks his promises, remember?**

 **The scene changes, growing dark again before lighting up, the camera focused on a close up of Erik. Suddenly, another face moved next to his ear, though they couldn't pick up any details.**

"Who's that?" Ruby asked. Yang shrugged, but Blake leaned forward with narrow eyes.

"I think I have an idea as to who that is." She said, her eyes roaming the screen critically. Yang shrugged helplessly when Ruby threw her another questioning glance.

 **?: C'mon, it's time to wake up Erik.**

"Is that-?" Summer started, but lost her voice quickly enough.

Raven, however, picked up where she left off.

"Zoe."

 **Erik opened his eyes, slowly. With a slight groan, he sat up, turning to see familiar blue eyes looking at him with exasperation.**

 **Erik: . . .This is a dream**

 **Zoe: Why yes, yes it is. How very astute of you Erik. *giggles***

 **Erik: . . .I don't want it to be.**

 **Zoe: *smiles sadly* Yes, I know.**

 _You always did know what I was thinking._ Erik thought, his face unreadable. _You were always the smart one, I was just the arm candy._

 **Erik: Why does it always have to be a dream?**

 **Erik looked around with half lidded eyes. He was sitting under a tree on a hill, suspiciously green leaves swaying in silent wind, tall grass surrounding the hill matching its pace.**

 **Zoe: Because that's where the impossible is commonplace. That's what you said when I asked that exact same question.**

 **Erik: Yes, but dreams aren't supposed to hurt you this way.**

"It always hurts." Erik whispered, unheard by those around him. "It always hurts seeing your face, yet I can't seem to stop loving every second of it." Erik

 **Zoe: I'm so sorry.**

 **Erik: What do you have to apologise for exactly? I should be the one apologising.**

 **Zoe: I wasn't saying it for me. I was saying it for yourself.**

 **Erik: You think I should be sorry for myself?**

 **Zoe: No, I think you should start forgiving yourself.**

 _But it's hard, isn't it?_ Qrow thought. _Now matter how simple it sounds, no matter how easy it appears, it's not a simple as forgiving yourself for letting a loved one die, even if you know, in your heart of hearts that it wasn't really your fault. Have I even told her? About the truth? Or am I just doomed to be silent?_ Qrow asked himself.

"Mum. . .I don't like watching this." Ruby whispered, her eyes losing all their sadness for but a moment, gaining a new, tired look. Summer, Tai as well, had seen eyes like those. They were eyes of people who were just exhausted of hardship. Summer pulled her younger look alike to her side and kissed her head with a tender love only a mother could have. "I know sweetie, it's hard to watch someone, anyone, suffering like that." She cooed in her ear.

 **Erik: . . .I don't want to wake up.**

 **Zoe: *giggles lightly*looks over the hill to a sunset* Of course you don't, you're a male. You love sleeping too much.**

 **Erik: That's not what I meant.**

 **Zoe: Oh, I know. *turns to him* I'm dead Erik, there is nothing anyone can change about that. And one die, you shall die too-**

 **Erik: Oh, I know, but it's just a question of where I'll be going. Up or down, up or down, hard to choose huh?**

 **Zoe: *pokes finger to his forehead* Let me finish dunderhead. One die, you shall die too. And when you do, I expect one of two things. To either greet you along with your wife. Or to greet your wife along with you. No 'ifs' or 'buts' about it.**

 **Erik: A wife? I'm not so sure about that. I can't even have kids anymore.**

 **Zoe: Yes, a wife. And as for kids. True. You may not be able to have kids NOW. But you already have one.**

"Does, does she mean Stacy?" Blake asked, leaning towards her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, most likely. I hope he finds her again. He at least deserves that." Khali whispered. Blake nodded in agreement, and laid her head on Khali's shoulder, like she did when she was much younger. Khali put an arm around Blake's shoulder, and didn't react when she felt Ghira's arm wrap around them both.

 **Erik: . . .I wish I knew where she was.**

 **Zoe: . . .Erik, I have only two requests for you, and that is to find a new lover or wife, and find our daughter. Stacy misses her daddy terribly. *gets up and begins to walk off at a sedate pace.***

 **Erik: How could she possibly remember me? How do you know she misses me?**

 **Zoe: Call it mother's intuition.** ***disappears down the hill.***

 **The screen turns white.**

"I believe we just found our control over Erik." Cinder said casually, tilting her head towards her protogee's so only they heard her comment.

"Madam, if Erik thinks that we have his daughter, and aren't giving her to him, then he very well may kill us-!" Emerald whispered harshly, but fell silent at Cinder's glare. "True, but who said that we have to tell him we have 'Stacy'?" Cinder questioned, rhetorically of course.

"If that guy doesn't like how much control over him we have without giving him some sort of results, he'd probably just go ahead and rip our arms off and beat us with them." Mercury said nonchalantly, leaning back with arms crossed behind his head, feet kicked up on the back of the chair in front of him. "Eloquent as always Mercury. But you have a point, Erik is a tricky customer, it may take something more than just the possibility of his daughter's return for us to control him." Cinder said, looking to Emerald speculatively. Said girl fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, whitling under her teachers stare.

 **The screen 'blinked.' The ceiling of a hospital room blurry as it came into existence. The scene changed again, showing Erik groan.**

 **The room went silent, all heads turning to watch Erik as he slowly got up from his lying position on the bed.**

 **Erik: Anyone get the license number of the sledge hammer that hit me?  
**

 **Emma: Bwig bwother! *rushes to him and jumps into his lap.* Bwig bwother I missed you soooo much!**

 **Constance: We all did. However, YOU mister, have some explaining to do!**

 **Erik: Ohhhh shit.**

 **Kids: *Collective gasp* BWIG BWOTHER SAID A SWEAR WORD!**

 **Erik: Aw c'mon!**

 **Ruby: ERIK! Oh my god we were so worried! Are you okay?! Do we need to get the doctor?**

 **Erik: Woah, easy! No need to collect psycho's in white coats just yet! How long did my nap take?**

 **Blake: About a month and a half.**

 **Erik: Oh. . .well at least my suspension is over.**

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?" All current students yelled, face palming at Erik's curious face. "What? Was it something I said?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at his fellow watchers. Ruby let out a chortle, followed quickly by a laugh, which was soon joined by Yangs. Then Jaunes, Pyrrha's, Nora's, even Gamers. SSSN didn't hold back and laughed uproariously. Soon, Erik gave a small shrug and joined in.

Ozpin, and his collective of teachers, all sighed at the students under their charge, and even the ones that weren't. Glynda especially was wondering when she could legally retire.

"Children! That is enough. And Mr. Vagrant, while your on screen self may be out of my CURRENT jurisdiction, I promise you that you WILL finish all homework and/or exams you may have missed during your suspension!" Glynda ordered, pushing her glasses up her nose with a dangerous glare.

 **Weiss: Maybe, but Professor Goodwitch ordered us to tell you that you would be finishing all uncompleted assignments in 2 and a half months time, or you'll serve detention with her for the rest of the school year.**

 **Erik: Yep, that sounds like Glyndy McGoodwish.**

"Do. Not. Call me that." Glynda ordered, fixing Erik a dark glare. The red eyed teen was silent for a moment, his face blank, before he smirked a smug grin and winked at her, "Whatever you say Glyndy." He snarked. Near instantly, Qrow, Oobleck and Tai all grabbed onto Glynda with all their might, trying to stop her from killing Erik right there on the spot.

 **Ruby: Hehehehe.**

 **Weiss: Don't be immature Ruby!**

 **Yang: Ah leave her alone Washboard, let her have some fun.**

 **Weiss: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?**

"I doth believe the lady of yellow calleth thee the sacred title of 'Washboard', Lady Washboard." Erik quipped making Weiss change her glare form Yang to him. Yang gave Erik a thumbs up and laughed, taking big gulps of air to try and take in as much air as possible.

 **Blake: Weiss, don't listen to her. Breast size doesn't matter.**

 **Yang: Like you can speak Miss 'C-Cup'!**

 **Blake: DID YOU READ MY BRA SIZE!?**

 **Weiss: What is wrong with you!?**

 **Yang: Just checking out the competition is all!**

 **Erik: *turns to Ruby* Soooo, this what I miss while I was napping?**

 **Ruby: Pretty much, yeah. Hehe.**

 **Erik: And I'm guessing they dragged you into it a few times as well?  
**

 **Ruby: *slumps forward* Yeah, pretty much.**

"Now Yang, there's no need to tease the other girls." Summer stated sagely. Yang huffed, and buried herself into her seat with a pouting expression.

"YEAH! You can do all of that when this episode ends!" Erik exclaimed, smirking smugly at Summer's deadpan stare. Yang threw her hands into the air and 'WHOOP WHOOP'ed excitedly. Summer looked to Erik aghast, her expression pale, "NOW look what you've done!" She said. Erik shrugged, and mouthed 'Suffer!' to her.

 **Emma: I don't get it, what's a 'C-cup'?**

 **Erik: It means absolutely nothing to you until you are at least 10 years of age!**

 **Emma: But why?! I wanna know! Tell me now!**

 **Ruby: E-Erik? Uhm, help?**

 **Erik: Eh? Why?*turns to Ruby and instantly starts laughing.***

 **Ruby, who was currently sitting on a chair, had a tired looking Turner and an excitable looking Alice on her lap, her face pale and with a stiff expression.**

 **Erik: Got sucked in by their cuteness huh?**

 **Ruby: Y-Yes. . .**

 **Erik: Yeah, that's how they get yah.**

 **Yang: Oh shut it Washboard!**

 **Weiss: Stop calling me that you dumb bimbo!**

 **Erik: So, how long 'till I'm a healthy little boy?**

 **Constance: The doctor had a semblance that allowed him to quicken the bodies healing properties, though you need to have the energy required for the complete healing beforehand, to be safe. He says that you'll be allowed out of the hospital tomorrow, and that in three days you will be completely healed, although. . .**

 **Erik: Yah?**

 **Ruby: There was some. . .permanent damage done.**

 **Erik: Like what?**

"Yeah, like what?" Erik asked. "I think they'll get to that soon enough Erik." Ruby said. Erik pouted, and threw his fist in the air stubbornly. "I wanna know now! Tell me now!" He exclaimed.

 **Constance: Well, your arm,ribs and nose will heal perfectly. But the 'blunt object' had done some damage to your eye socket, and pieces had, erh, got stuck in the eyelid.**

 **Erik: Well that's nice!**

 **Constance: You now are blind in your left eye. Also, after you SOMEHOW managed to crawl back to the orphanage, you fell and broke a tooth, which was removed.**

 **Erik: AH C'MON! People are gonna ask! They'll say, 'Hey Erik, how'd yah lose that tooth?' And you know what I gotta say? THAT I BLOODY WELL FELL!**

 **Emma: Bwig bwother said a swear word!**

 **Erik: Dang it.**

"HAH! Whipped by a child!" Yang jeered, pointing to the screen with a smug grin.

"Well fuck you too!" Erik exclaimed, throwing her the double bird.

* * *

 **Gamer: I think we'll leave it there and let them. . .resolve their issues.**

 **Proto: That would be best.**

 **Gamer: So, anything else?**

 **Proto: Mmmm, no. Let's just remind everyone to ask the cast questions in the review board so that everyone may answer them.**

 **Gamer: GOT IT! . . .Uh, yeah, basically that. . . soooooo. . .this is sufficiently awkward. . .yeah. . .bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: WE BAAACK!**

 **Proto: Hello everyone!**

 **Gamer: What's the stats Proto?**

 **Proto: 4,035 views!**

 **Gamer: Noooice.**

 **Proto: 28 favourites!**

 **Gamer: Sweeeeeeet.**

 **Proto: 32 followers.**

 **Gamer: Siiiick.**

 **Proto: And 29 reviews. . .**

 **Gamer: You mean we only got one more review since last chapter?**

 **Proto: Yes, pretty much.**

 **Gamer: AH fuck. Well, let's get into it I guess.**

 **RO53: Awwwww, thanks mate.**

 **Gamer: To the story?**

 **Proto: To the story.**

 **Gamer: TO THE STORY!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

"OOOOOH Emma's so cuuuuute!" Ruby squealed, shaking in her seat with excitement. Those around her nodded in agreement, with Erik nodding sagely.

"That she is, but be careful Ruby, handling such cuteness is dangerous to your health." He advised seriously. Ruby giggled and shook her head at Erik's silly suggestion, and began to think of ways to convince Gamer to let Emma pop into The Theatre. While she was doing this, Yang was watching Erik and Ruby interact, quickly mimicked by Tai and Qrow. _Those two are getting far too close,_ they all thought.

"Everybody, settle into your seats, we're starting again, oh and in case anyone feels peckish just ask for a snack and it'll appear for you." Gamer said, popping in and out of existence with a snap. Ruby 'oooooh' excitedly and called for cookies, the delectable treats popping into existence on a tray on her lap. A thing of beauty, her smile was.

 **The screen was black, everything empty. Then, the face of Ruby, terrified and shaking appeared.**

 **Ruby: E-erik. . .please don't.**

"Erik. . .what're you doing?" Yang said, a strangely calm manner about her. Erik seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging. "I got no fucking idea." He said, snatching a single cookie from Ruby's plate, making said girl look at him with betrayal in her eyes.

 **The screen changed to show Erik, grinning, with one hand outstretched off screen.**

 **Erik: Sorry Ruby, nothing personal. It's just good business.**

The entire Theatre was silent.

 **Erik: *pulls the trigger to a laser pointer and laughs as Emma charges at the red dot, which just so happened to be on Ruby's face.***

 **Ruby: AAAAAH! Emma please stop owie owie owie!**

 **Emma: The light's so pwetty!**

"Oooooh, yeah that makes more sense." Sun said, nodding with a less confused expression on his face. Ruby, however, was scandalised, "ERIK WHY!?" She screamed, pulling her hood over her face with red cheeks, while the red eyed teen laughed at her situation. "YES! Suffer the attack of the Evil Kitten! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" He exclaimed, clutching at his stomach with tears at the corners of his eyes.

 **Erik: HAHAHAHAHA! Oooh my god I'm so glad that I got this thing!**

 **Ruby: ERIK WHY!?**

 **Constance: Erik, Ruby, Emma! Are you three ready or not?**

 **Erik: Coming constance! Just gonna torture Ruby a little bit more!**

 **Constance: Well hurry it up, we don't want to miss the pools do we?**

 **Ruby: Constance please help!**

 **Constance: Does everyone have their swimming gear on?**

 **Yang: Yep.**

 **Blake: Yes.**

 **Weiss: Of course.**

 **Kids: Yes constance!**

 **Ruby: AAAAAAA-Yes-AAAAAAH!**

 **Emma: Mhm! But I gotta get the light too!**

 **Erik: I'm good!**

"Ooooh, the pools. Not scared are you blake?" Khali said, her mouth twitching into a grin as her daughter glared at her.

"No. I am not." Blake deadpanned, her cat ears twitching in annoyance. "Are you sure? I remember when you were a child and HATED anything to do with water, would try to go days without a bath-" "MUM!" Blake interrupted, glaring at her mother with a promise of vengeance in her eyes. Ghira sighed to himself and wondered how he was gonna get through Blake's and Khali's 'fight' alive.

 **The screen changed to show a big outdoor pool facility, with one kiddie pool, a medium pool, and an adult pool. Immediately, the kids (plus Ruby, Yang and Erik) quick stepped for the medium pool.**

 **Constance: HOLD IT!**

 **Until Constance stopped them.**

 **Constance: The children are too young to be playing in the big pools, if they want** **a swim, they can go to the kiddie pool. *points towards the smallest pool, which seems to only reach to Emma's waist at the deepest.***

 **Kids (Plus Ruby, Yang and Erik): Awwww. *sulk to the kiddie pool.***

 **Emma: Bwig bwo Ewik! Cawwy me!**

 **Erik: Mmmmmm naaaah-**

 **Emma: Pwease? *kitten eyes***

 **Erik: Oh fiiiine. But only because you said please.**

 **Yang: Heh, kitty whipped.**

 **Erik: Shut it or I use the laser pointer.**

"Yah know, from here on out I vow to use the laser pointer as my main threat, at least whenever Emma's around." Erik said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Ruby gasped dramatically and put her hands to her cheeks in mock shock. "You wouldn't dare!" She accused, but 'meeped' when Erik grinned evilly at her, "Oh, but my dear Rose, I most certainly WOULD!" He laughed, but stopped when he noticed that Ruby had gone silent, and buried her head into the seat in front of her. Not from the threat of a laser pointer mind you, but because he called her his 'Dear Rose'. Her mind wasn't prepared for that!

"Shit, HEY YANG! I think I broke your sister." Erik said, pointing to Ruby with a casual expression, like he was admiring the weather. Yang snickered, but made a mental note to keep a close eye on Erik. Well, a closeR eye.

 **Yang: Hmph! I know when I'm not wanted! Oh Turner~! *picks Turner up* You want me to stick around, right~? *kisses his cheek.***

 **Turner: Mm, eh, I, uh, w-well. I. . .yes?**

 **Yang: AWWWW~ *kisses his face.***

 **Emma: Heeeey, I want kissies! *sulks***

 **Erik: It'll be okay.**

 **Ruby: Yeah, don't worry Emma.**

 **Erik: Ruby will give you kissies**

 **Ruby: I will?**

 **Emma: Yay! Kissies! *hugs Ruby's leg.***

 **Ruby: Oh alright. *picks Emma up and kisses her cheek a few times.* Better?**

 **Emma: Heehee, YES!**

"Yah know Yang, I think Turner's got a little crush on you." Summer said, wearing an identical smirk to Yang's.

"Hmmmm, well his is adorable. It is decided! Turner shall henceforth be my boyfriend!" Yang exclaimed, causing Tai's face to turn from one of amusement to one of horror. _NO! Too young, she's too young for dating!_ He thought, kind of forgetting that Turner is nine. Interestingly enough, Erik was having similar thoughts, just in reverse. Funny how that works out huh?

 **Erik: Well, I'ma go the bathroom and change into my swimming gear, Emma you best put your water wings on.**

 **Emma: Okay bwig bwother!**

 **Erik: Back in a bit. *heads to the change room.***

 **Ruby: C'mon girls, we best change too.**

(AN: Just for reference, they wore their swimming gear under normal clothes, just saying.)

 **10 minutes later**

 **RWBY walked out of the change rooms, followed by the girls of the orphanage and Constance, who was still holding Eddie in one arm and a bottle of sunscreen in the other.**

 **Ruby was wearing a red, modest two piece outfit with her personal symbol on the right breast.**

 **Weiss was wearing a single, light blue outfit that had the Schnee symbol on the back.**

 **Blake was wearing a dark purple one piece outfit as well, though hers had no back and had her symbol on her stomach.**

 **Yang's was a dark orange two piece outfit, but seemed ever so slightly too small.**

Tai felt his eye twitch as he saw his daughters wearing far too little clothing, in his opinion. Summer sighed at her husband and flicked his forehead, making him look at her with slight indignation.

"What?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"You were going into 'Overprotective Dad mode' again." But Summer wasn't buying it, and tilted her head at him with a suspicious expression. Sighing, Tai nodded and sent a small glare at Erik, which he was quite oblivious to. "I just don't want people like Erik to see our kids. . .like that." He admitted. Summer giggled a little and gave him another flick in the forehead. "Tai, our girls are growing up, we can't stop that. Eventually those two will find someone they absolutely adore, get married, and have kids. We can't stop that." Summer explained, holding his hand with a kind smile. Tai sighed, and nodded. She had a point.

 **A couple seconds later, Erik, wearing only a pair of red and black shorts, walked out with the boys of the orphanage. He cast a glance at all the girls and gave them a thumbs up. Weiss huffed at him, apparently insulted. Blake gave him an unamused look and moved off to sit by Constance, who as rocking Eddie in her arms. Yang smirked and gave a wink, while Ruby just blushed, and quick stepped to the kiddie pool with Emma following behind her, oblivious to Ruby's embarrassment.**

 **Erik: Emma! You forgot your water wings!**

"Overprotective big brother mode! Activate!" Yang exclaimed suddenly. Erik gave her a baleful glare and reached for his laser pointer (That he somehow has) and pointed it towards her. "I'll do it!" He threatened. Yang glared back at him, but sat back down with a sulking expression. "That's what I fucking thought, suckah!" Erik said, twirling his laser pointer on his finger and stuffing it back into his pocket.

 **Emma: But bwig bwotheeer! They're silly!**

 **Erik: Don't care. Wear 'em. Or I duck you into the water. *hands her a pair of inflated, hot pink water wings.**

 **Emma: *sulks as she puts them on.*Heads to the kiddie pool.***

 **Ruby: You wouldn't have ACTUALLY dunked her into the water would you?**

 **Erik: No, but she doesn't need to know that. *snickers.***

 **Erik and Ruby sat next the kiddie pool, watching as Emma played in the water excitedly, mimicked by all the other kids. Except Turner, who was busy being hugged to death by Yang. Ruby turned to look Erik, and noticed a new tattoo on Erik's right arm.**

 **Ruby: How did I not notice that?**

 **Erik: Notice what?**

 **Ruby: O-Oh! Sorry, I just noticed that you got a new tattoo. *blushes***

 **Erik: Oh. . .wanna take a closer look?**

 **Ruby: Sure.**

 **Erik raised his arm up slightly, showing his new tattoo. It was a series of dark, green, thorny vines running down his arm from all the way up his shoulder. As they neared his hand, 5 roses were tattooed onto his forearm. 4 of the roses were black, wilted, while one, which was tattooed directly on his hand, was red, and vibrant.**

"Hmmm, interesting." Qrow thought aloud. Tai and Summer turned to him with raised eyebrows. "What's so interesting?" Tai asked. Qrow hummed in thought some more before answering. "When I was a lot younger, about 15, I got sent to this juvenile place for a few months. I met this guy who had 2 roses tattooed on his arm, one was red, the other black. I asked what they meant, and he said rose tattoos meant for a loved one, and if it's black, that means that that loved one died." Qrow explained. Summer raised an eyebrow before her expression turned turned worrisome, "So, that means that he has lost 4 loved ones his life?" She asked. It was a question not many people wanted to answer.

 **Ruby: Wooooah. Cooool.**

 **Erik: Heh, thanks.**

 **Ruby: But why 4 black roses and 1 red rose? Do they mean something?**

 **Erik: Yeah. . .yeah they do.**

 **. . .**

 **Erik: The black roses are for a few people I knew. My teacher, his wife, my mother, and my girlfriend. They're, well, dead now.**

 **Ruby: Oh. . .and the red rose?**

 **Erik: That's for. . .my daughter, Stacy.**

 **Ruby: You have a daughter?**

 **Erik: Yeah, she disappeared about two years ago, haven't seen her since.**

 **Ruby: Oh god, Erik I'm so sorry!**

 **Erik: It's fine, she's in the safest of hands.**

 **Ruby: Oh. . .**

 **The two turned to watch as the littler kids were chased by the bigger kids in the water, squealing in mock fright as the older kids pretended to be monsters. Erik turned to Ruby and rose an inquisitive eyebrow.**

 **Erik: How about you? You got family?**

"Yeah, they're my mum, my dad, my sister and my uncle Qrow. OH! And our dog, Zwei!" Ruby said, grinning at Erik cheekily. Erik rolled his eyes at her and gave an identical grin, before lightly pinching her cheek between his index finger and thumb. "H-Hey! Let go!" Ruby pleaded, but her begging fell on deaf ears. "I don't need no lip from you short pint, got it?" Erik said, smirking at Ruby evilly. "Fine! I get it just please let go!" She pleaded. Erik let go after another minute of pinching, causing the small girl to rub her cheek with a pout.

 **Ruby: Mhm! Oh, hold on a second!**

 **Ruby quick stepped to her bag, which was sitting next to Blake with all the other bags, for safety reasons. After grabbing something from one of the bags multiple pockets, she headed back to Erik and sat next to him.**

 **What she took, was a wallet. After some light digging, Ruby pulled out a photograph and showed it to Erik. It was a picture of a 3 year old Ruby behind held by a younger Summer, with Qrow and Tai standing beside her on each side, with Tai holding up Yang to the photo.**

 **Ruby: The lady holding me up is my mum, the guy on her left is uncle Qrow, and on her right is Dad, holding Yang.**

 **Erik: Your mum looks really beautiful Ruby. *half smiles to her.***

 **Ruby: Awww thanks.**

 **Erik: I can see where you got her looks from.**

 **Ruby: *blushes and stutters.* I-I, well, th-thats, y-yah see, uhm, eeeeh?**

"Remnants future defenders everyone. Behold!" Erik exclaimed, gesturing to the stuttering Ruby with a blank face. "H-Hey!" Ruby said, her face turning a similar shade to her on screen counterparts. Erik laughed at her predicament while Tai and Qrow held a slightly raging Yang back, trying to keep her from killing Erik on the spot, though her glare looked like it could do exactly that.

Erik really does have no filter does he?

* * *

 **Gamer:** **Und wir sind fertig Hündinnen!**

 **Proto: That means we're done for the day.**

 **Gamer: Yeah whatever.**

 **Proto: Just saying.**

 **Gamer: WHATEVER! Anyways! Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review and all that! This is the GamerHD, signing out! Wooh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Blood Watching.**

* * *

 **Gamer: Aaaaye what's up everybody!**

 **Proto: Hmph.**

 **Gamer: Proto stop being sour!**

 **Proto: No!**

 **Gamer: Fuck you then! If you guys don't know, I'm starting another fanfiction and Proto is salty about it, LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!**

 **Proto: Fuck you!**

 **Gamer: You got 20 bucks?**

 **Proto: What?**

 **Gamer: TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Soda-fiedPsycho: ERIK! STOP MAKING FUN OF THE KIDS! OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL GIVE A KID A NUCLEAR BOMB AND TELL THEM IT'S CANDY! 9/10 story, great chapter! :D**

 **Gamer: I think it's best I have someone else answer this. OI ERIK!**

 **Erik: What!?**

 **Gamer: Some guy wants you to stop making fun of the kids!**

 **Erik: NO!**

 **Gamer: Well, you heard him guys, he said no.**

 **Disabled-doctor: I really wonder where the story is going to go.**

 **Gamer: Places. THAT'S where it's going to go, PLACES!**

 **RWBY MANIA: This chapter has some nice and funny moments...I like it! Maybe I like it because it has funny action scene...They are small but still there. I still kinda want for epic action scenes tho. That's kinda the reason I started reading this fic. When I hear the tale of a deranged and insane man, I expect to read a tale of all and different types of shit they do . . . Kinda like Deadpool now that I think about it.**

 **Gamer: Okay, some action, I got it. I'll get right on it.**

 **GamehunterMC: Erik is really not subtle . . . I LOVE THAT FACT! Erik and Ruby ship is cute tho. I wonder why Yang is mad... No seriously, I am wondering why Yang is angry.**

 **Gamer: Well let's see, your young, impressionable, pretty naïve younger sister is falling for a deranged, blood using, probably sadistic mad man who looks like he came out of a slightly cheesy 1920 style gangster movie. WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE BE CONCERNED?**

 **Erik: Fuck you say about my clothes?**

 **Gamer: Shut it.**

 **RWBY MANIA: Is it bad that I consider this another filler chapter? Not that filler chapters are bad or anything. I just feel like all we got was a couple people just talking to each other . . . No epic or funny action. But that's just a problem with me! Nothing bad!**

 **Gamer: No no, you're right, it was complete and total fucking filler. Why? Because I say so, that's why!**

 **SuperMegaFagg: Nice chapter and all . . . But on to the real prob here... WHY U MAKE FUN OF MEH NAME BURH! YOU GOT A PROB?! I WORKED HARD ON MEH NAME!**

 **Gamer: I'm sorry senpai. Smooches! *smooch smooch***

 **GamehunterMC: God damn am I glad to see another funny light-hearted chapter! Nice character interactions too.**

 **Gamer: Cool cool. Nice to know I actually do stuff right, that's rare for me. Also, the filler chapters are over, at least for just a couple of . . . chapters. The next two or three will be action and development of relationships. Still, nice to know I did something right, that's pretty rare.**

 **Proto: Very rare.**

 **Gamer: Salty bitch! Anyways, to the story! STORRRRRRY!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

* * *

"Hey Ruby?" Yang asked, casually leaning forward in her chair while looking at her little sister, a strange gleam in her eye. Summer, who was copying her movements, had a similar gleam in her eyes as well.

"Yes Yang?" Ruby asked, tilting her head curiously. Yang and summer both looked to each other, and with identical grins, turned to Ruby and Erik. "RUBY AND ERIK, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang, throwing their arms around each other's shoulders excitedly. Ruby was silent, yet her crimson face said it all. Family members sucked.

"First came love! Then came marriage! Then came a girl, in a golden carriage!" Erik sang, throwing his hands in the air excitedly. All conversation stopped as multiple pairs of eyes turned to Erik with strange expressions. Erik however, simply shrugged and smiled widely, "What? It's a catchy song!" He said, as if that explained everything. Oh Erik.

"Excuse me, everybody? We're about to start." Gamer called, popping into existence with his usual fashion. Everyone quieted down, slightly excited to find more ammunition to tease Ruby with. Not Erik though, he'd probably tease himself along with everyone else. Oh Erik.

 **The camera panned to the right, following along a busy sidewalk before stopping on RWBY, Erik and Co. Everyone was re-dressed into their normal clothes, though all of their hair looked to still be damp. Emma was placed on Erik's shoulders as Constance held a grumpy Eddie in her arms.**

 **Erik: *snickers* I think Eddie is a little mad that we took him away from the pools so soon.**

 **Constance: Oh shut it you. You only have to hold a well behaved kitten while I have to carry along a little monster. *glares at Erik***

 **Ruby: Hey! Eddie isn't a monster! He's my little buddy!**

 **Constance: Alright than, you hold him! *gently hands Eddie to Ruby***

 **Eddie: Bwuh? *blinks in confusion.***

 **Ruby: Awww, you're so cute. You're not a little monster, who's a good wittle boy, who's a good wittle boy?**

"You realize that Eddie's not a puppy, right Ruby?" Blake asked, only to get insulted expressions from Ruby and Erik. "Says you! You're just jealous because I got to hold him and you didn't!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Blake with Erik nodding sagely behind her. "Yeah! And who says Eddie can't be a puppy! You're prejudiced against puppies aren't you! Big jerk!" Erik added, throwing his fist in the air in indignation. Blake threw her hands up in surrender, not excited to incur the wrath of two overprotective parents- OOPS! Did she say parents? Her bad.

 **Yang: Practicing baby speech for your future kids Ruby? *snickers***

 **Erik: Puh-lease. If anyone is able to pull off the baby voice, it's Weiss.**

 **Weiss: WHAT!? I do not make a baby voice!**

 **Erik: The heck you don't, I saw you goo-goo-ing at Eddie when you thought no one was looking!\**

 **Weiss: Tell. No one. *glares at Erik***

 **Blake: I think that it is a little late for that Weiss.**

 **Ruby: *snickers at Weiss***

 **Weiss: QUIET ALL OF YOU!**

 **Everyone continues to walk in some strained silence. Not because it was awkward, but because everyone was finding it a hard time to not laugh at Weiss' steamy expression. Soon they reached the group made it to the street the Orphanage was located. Ruby turned, only to find a grey haired man with a rats tail staring intently at their group.**

 **Ruby: Uhm, who's that?**

"THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH IS STILL ALIVE!?" Erik exclaimed. Now anyone who knew Erik for more than six seconds knew when he was truly angry. His pupil's dilated to little dots as his fingers twitched, a sure sign that he felt the need to strangle someone. "I STAB THAT SON OF A BITCH 14 TIMES AND HE STILL DOESN'T DIE!? GODAMMIT!" He raged. Ruby slowly put a hand on his arm, trying to pull him down to his seat. "E-Erik? Wh-what's wrong? Did he do something wrong?" She asked, concern written across her face. Erik, instead of answering simply slumped into his seat, mumbling something under his breath, most likely ways to kill the rat.

 **Yang: Probably some creep trying to sneak a peek at us, just ignore him.**

 **Ruby: Are you sure? He seems real fixated on . . . us. What do you think Erik?**

 **Erik was silent, his eyes locked with the Rat's. Slowly, the Rat's face lost all colour, and his jaw dropped.**

 **Erik: Emma, mind getting down. Big brother's got something people to 'talk' to.**

 **Emma: Awww, do I have to. *gets down with a pout***

 **Erik: Sorry little kitten, don't worry, I'll be back soon.**

 **Erik cracked his knuckles, and bolted towards the Rat with a fury, his pupils dilated with rage. Rat ran, winding through the maze of alley ways. Erik was right behind him, a manic laugh escaping from his lips as he chased after Rat with a vengeance.**

"Whoever this guy is, he must've fucked up reaaaal bad to get Erik THIS mad." Qrow said, sipping from his flask with a satisfied groan. Ozpin hummed in thought, going through his memories to see if he could put a name to Rat's face, sadly he could not, but he had a very bad feeling about this.

 _I'm coming for you, you rat bastard. And when I get you I am gonna cut you into pieces and bury you in dog shit you cock munching, back stabbing, son of a fucking BITCH!_ Erik internally raged. His blood itself was pumping through his veins at a slightly unhealthy rate, his tongue twitching in and out of his lips to run along his file sharpened canines.

Ruby looked to her newfound friend with a worried expression. Overtime, she had to find Erik very funny, nice and, to her slight embarrassment, rather handsome. Seeing him like this however was a far cry to the pleasant, if slightly off young man she had to . . . well, let's just say that Yang and Summer's song wasn't EXACTLY what got her to blush.

 **Erik: COME ON RAT! I just wanna talk to you for a few minutes. Maybe a few hours. Okay, I just wanna talk with you for a few DAYS if possible! Come out come out wherever you aaaare~!**

 **The two running men barged into a broken down apartment complex, with Rat attempting to run up the stairs only to find the broken wooden furniture underneath him break, trapping him in the closet under the stairs. Erik ripped the rotten wood door off its hinges and grabbed Rat by his collar.**

 **Rat: E-Erik! H-How are you man, I haven't seen you in MONTH'S! Wh-Where have you been man?**

 **Erik: Oh you know, around. Hey, you wanna know something real interesting?**

 **Rat: U-Uhm, what?**

 **Erik: My back, it still kind of hurts, you know, FROM WHERE YOU STABBED IT! BOTH LITERALY AND FIGURATIVELY!**

 **Rat squeaked in terror, his face losing all colour as Erik held the slightly older man in the air, a manic grin etched across his face.**

 **Rat: B-But, you stabbed me like 10 times! I-I'd think we'd be even after that!**

 **Erik: Yeah, YOU'D think that wouldn't you. But even if it WAS true, that still doesn't exactly make us even, you know, after you threw me to the dogs. Again, both literally AND figuratively!**

"Yep, he's fucked." Qrow said, stashing his now empty flask into his pocket. Dr Oobleck turnedto Ozpin with a concerned expression, mimicked by Professor Port.

"Sir-it-is-obvious-that-Mr-Vagrant-carries-much-rage-in-his-being. I-am-still-not-totally-sure-that-his-continued-enrolement-in-Beacon-is-a-safe-course-of-action. Professor-Port-and-I-have-followed-you-without-question-for-many-many-years, and-we-have-asked-of-you-very-little. But-please-listen-to-me-when-I-say-that-Mr-Vagrant-is-too-dangerous-to-continue-attending-a-school." Dr Oobleck stated, sipping from his coffee at the end of his tirade. Ozpin sighed and looked to Oobleck with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand you're concerned for our students Dr Oobleck, which is one of the factors that makes you such a brilliant educator. But please, once more I ask of you, what can we do? Expel him? For what? He has committed no crime against the staff or the students, minus one school yard fight, which Mr Winchester was the instigator of, I might add. We can do nothing but continue to monitor his behaviour for the time being." Ozpin explained, putting his coffee down and sighing to himself.

 **Rat: I-I'm sorry man! B-But water under the bridge, r-right? I mean you wouldn't, k-k-kill me, right?**

 **Erik: Oh, I'm going to kill you, no doubt about it. But! The speed, of which you die, is dependent upon how you answer my question.**

 **Rat: Wh-what?**

 **Erik: I know you Rat, you're a coward. Greedy. A complete and total scum-bag. You also never do anything unless it benefits you. So I'm curious, what were you doing, watching my friends and I like you were, huh?**

 **Rat: E-Eh? I-I mean, why? A-A man can't appreciate some beautiful women? Is one by-haps your girlfriend-OH GOD!**

 **Erik: *twists the newly formed blood knife in between Rat's ribs* Don't fuck with me Rat, you and I both know I could stab you ANOTHER 14 times and keep you alive, this time on purpose. So start singing, before I chop you to pieces and feed you to the stray cats that roam around the city alley ways. While you're still alive.**

 **Rat: OKAY OKAY! I was scouting the place out for this gang I work for.**

 **Erik: Why?**

 **Rat: C'mon man, how am I supposed to know-OKAY OKAY!**

 **Erik: *slowly pulls the blood knife out from Rat's ribs after he pushed it deeper into him* Start. Talking.**

 **Rat: Alright alright! This gang, they wanted a few girls for the black market! That's all I know, I swear!**

"WHAT!? THAT SON OF A BITCH WANTED TO SELL US! LIKE A BUNCH OF CATTLE! OH THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Yang raged, her hair burning with rage as her eyes became red, a signature colour for her rage. Tai was in a similar situation, his eyes, while not red, conveyed fury equal to or even greater than Yang's, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood from the palms of his hands.

"M-mum? He won't sell us? Right?" Ruby asked, her eyes filled with tears as she pointed a weak finger at the screen. Erik shimmied closer to Ruby and put an arm around her shoulder. "No, no no not at all Ruby. It'll be okay." He said, gently rubbing her back as Ruby cried into his shoulder. Summer marched from her seat and sat herself next to Ruby also, following Erik's lead and wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

 **Erik: OKAAAAY! Now we're getting somewhere! What else my little birdy, c'mon don't leave uncle Erik waiting!**

 **Rat: OKAY OKAY! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO SNATCH THEM TODAY! I was supposed to meet them before 6!**

 **Erik: SHIT! *checks his watch* Aw fuck berries! It's 6:15! I spent too much time on this little bitch! Okay Erik, calm down, no need for a psychotic break, not until you find these assholes and rip their lungs out of their chests and beat them to death with them. RAT! It's your lucky day, I can't stay here and kill you as slowly as I'd like, so I'll just have to kill you now!**

 **Rat: N-no please!**

 **Erik: *shoves blood knife upwards, through Rat's jaw and into his brain*lets the dead body drop and rushes out the door* Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!**

"It's okay, see? Erik is already coming for you. He won't let anything happen to you." Summer cooed, kissing Ruby's cheek and hugging her tighter. Ruby sniffled and looked to Erik with teary eyes,"Y-You promise? You won't let them get me?" She asked, her eyes widening with hope. "Of course I won't let anything happen, it's me we're talking about! I'm too much of a possessive bastard. Ain't nobody touch-a the Ruby without my permission! Not even Yang. I'm still cautious about her." Erik grinned at her, ignoring Yang's faux hurt look.

She could see what he was doing. He was making the situation just a little lighter. And she could tell that it was working, as she could see Ruby's small smile even from up here.

 **Erik ran as fast as he could, and after only about 10 minutes he came across the Orphanage, only to find knocked out bodies of gang members, their left bicep tattooed with a skull. An allegiance of sorts. Yang was on top of one, slightly bulkier gang member, pounding their face in over and over again as Weiss and Blake leaned against the wall, huffing and puffing tiredly.**

 **Erik: Oi Yang! What's got you in such a tizzy?!**

 **Yang: Erik! Fucking finally! Where the hell were! They got away with her!**

 **Erik: With who?**

 **Yang: RUBY! THEY TOOK MY SISTER!**

 **Erik: Oh . . . Really? Heh, heheheheheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *suddenly jumps onto the nearest gang member, his pupils little more than dots as he pounded their head in with his fists, blood spreading over the road* GOD DAMMIT GOD DAMMIT GOD DAMMIT GOD DAMMIT! Where'd they go!**

 **Yang: I saw them heading down the road, to the west or something- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?**

"M-Mum, I-I, d-did, I-I, d-d-did they, did they, g-get, get me." Ruby cried, crumpling into a ball in her mother's side. Summer cried with her, holding her close to her, tightening her arms around her.

The audience was silent.

 **Erik ran down the road, his expression determined. After what appeared to 30 minutes of running, Erik had to stop for a minute as he caught his breath. Looking around, Erik caught sight of something etched into the. A skull, identical in design to the tattoos the gang members wore was etched just left of a dilapidated, green door, the paint peeling of the wood. Listening closely, Erik heard laughing.**

 **Erik: Think you won huh? Well don't you worry, there'll be laughing at the end of the night, except it'll be me laughing as I dance in your blood! *kicks door down, taking out his bleeders and forming hatchets* SURPRISE BITCHES!**

 **7 gang members, all sitting by a table with cards in hand, scrambled from their seats. All looked to be beaten and bloodied, most likely from the resistance Yang, Blake and Weiss. Looking around, Erik found Ruby's scythe leaning against the wall. Slowly, without looking away from the gang members as they looked at him in confusion, Erik grabbed it and shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form.**

 **Erik: It seems Boucher Rouge plays his games for another night, aye fellahs?**

"Kill them . . . dammit Erik kill them." Yang begged, her hair losing its flames as she simply cried into her hands.

 **Erik moved first, slashing downwards with the scythe and into a gang members head, splitting their skull. Spinning around, Erik ducked under a swipe from a machete and cut upwards, launching a severed arm into the arm. Kicking forward into the gang members ribs, Erik slashed sideways, spilling their guts across the ground.**

 **Erik: C'mon guys! I'm just getting warmed up!**

 **2 gang members charged at the same time, only to hit air with their machetes. Erik had jumped up, and shot forward, taking one of their heads off with Crescent Rose's sniper form. Jumping off a wall, Erik kicked another's head, knocking them to the ground. One of the gang members, possibly the most cowardly, or smartest depending upon how you looked at it, made a break for the door.**

 _Sorry fellahs. None of you will be escaping._ Erik thought, grinning at his on screen self in a manic way. Watching himself kill a bunch of fucktards was his second favourite thing to do. His first favourite was killing a bunch of fucktards.

 **Only to find himself missing a leg, courtesy of Erik. Spinning, Erik slashed across ones throat, their last words little more than gurgles of pain. With another swipe downwards, Erik cut another member's left arm off. Kicking upwards, a sickening snap sounded as the member's neck was broken, his head hanging at an odd angle as their body fell.**

 **Only one more left, and this one only had one arm.**

 **Last Victim: W-wait! I swear, I didn't do anything to her, I promise!**

 **Erik: 'Do anything'? So that means your buddies hurt my friends. Oh, such a shame that they're all dead. But wait, you're still alive. Well, I guess I'll just have to punish you instead.**

 **Last Victim: N-No! Please!**

 **Erik: 'Please' what?**

 **Last Victim: Please don't kill me!**

 **Erik: Hmmmmm . . . naaaah, I think I'll kill you. Oh but don't worry, I got something special for you!**

 **Slowly, Erik dropped Crescent Rose to the ground and bit into his hands. However, as his fingers covered in claws made of his blood, the blood morphed around his lips, forming sharp looking teeth. Grinning, Erik marched to the Last Victim and bit into their throat, tearing at it with animalistic viciousness.**

 _That's what you get for stealing my daughter you son of a bitch._ Tai thought, his eyes burning with rage at the screen. For once, he was glad that Erik was such a psychopath.

Meanwhile, Ruby covered her eyes by burying her face into her mother's chest. She was conflicted. On one hand, she was glad that Erik cared enough about her to run through a city to find her. On the other hand, so much death. Just, so much death.

 _What has to happen to you to do that?_ She wondered, her eyes clouded with tears as buried her face into her mother's shirt.

 **Erik: In life, you were nothing more than a useless, pathetic piece of shit. Now, you're nothing more than a useless, pathetic piece of snack. *stands up and searches through the building, finding singular door located at the back, a chair stuck in front of it***

 **Kicking the chair out of the way, Erik slowly pushed the door open, his blood teeth and either seeping back into the bite marks or disappearing into his mouth. In the corner was a singular bed, with a sobbing, crying lump under a ratty, light grey blanket.**

 **Erik: Ruby? Are you there?**

 **Ruby: *sobs* Please . . . help . . . I'm scared.**

 **Erik: I know you are Ruby, that's okay, I'm here now. *slowly approaches and puts a hand on her shoulder***

 **Ruby: E-Erik? Is that really you?**

 **Erik: The one and only little rose.**

 **Ruby: *charges at him and wraps her arms around him* P-please! I wanna go home! Is Yang here? I-I don't want to be here anymore . . . please Erik, I wanna leave.**

 **Erik: Of course Ruby, I promise, we'll leave soon.**

* * *

 **Gamer: And that's the end of that chapter.**

 **Proto: You. Are an asshole.**

 **Gamer: So you've said. Multiple times.**

 **Proto: What the hell happened to Ruby!?**

 **Gamer: It'll all be explained next chapter.**

 **Proto: Did you- Was she- You- I just! GAH!**

 **Gamer: Erh . . . goodbye everybody.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: HEY GUYS AND GALS!**

 **Proto: Hello everybody.**

 **Gamer: Proto and I made up, if you couldn't tell.**

 **Proto: . . . You tied me up and hung me upside down over Niagara Falls.**

 **Gamer: Like I said, we made up. Anyways, TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Soda-fiedPsycho:** **Erik. Can you manipulate your blood in such a way that you can create arrows? Bring a bow with you, or a crossbow, and have a jagged edge on the weapon where you can cut yourself, and when you do, it drops onto a pre-loaded stick, which is poisoned by a mechanism.. Wouldn't that be an interesting way to attack? With this method, you can use it as a poisonous dagger because of the arrow, or you could even launch spikes! Or can you manipulate your blood into doing the following?**

 **Bloodhound. - Able to throw the tiniest drop of blood at someone and follow the blood as it sticks to the opponent if they flee**

 **Knockout - Use blood to force someone into a concussion.**

 **Bloodnade - Use a ball of blood that when thrown, pushes out the blood from the inside to create six spikes, any leftover blood turning into spikes and shooting out. (like shrapnel) (or you could just put blood over an unpinned grenade that when exploding, hardens the shrapnel)**

 **A New Shade - Erik can use his blood to mix with a victim's blood when they bleed, allowing him to kill from the inside.**

 **(Weapon Idea) Red Moon - A shield that allows Erik to mix blood into with a type of dust round. This makes a super shot that can be of any type of blood construct. (Spikes, bullets, flat coins, etc.) What happens is the dust round mixes with the blood, changing blood to ice with ice dust, electrified blood with lightning, hard as rock with earth, heavier and high recoil speed shots with gravity, and just sped up with wind.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ideas.. I'm going to have to say something.**

 **Freeze! No Kidnapping!**

 **And.. Erik, I respect your opinions, but when you gonna smack a bitch to death? I mean, come on, where's the fun in only killing and torturing SLOWLY when you can take lessons from deadpool and run em' over with a ZAMBONI! you're far too LONELY, and like Shakespeare probably said, I do not condone THEE! (those words rhymed, and it just made too much sense not to capitalize them.)**

 **Great chapter, 9/10, bitches got what he deserved.**

 **I just wish Rat would have gotten ran over by a car before Erik left so Rat would die a stain in the ground like the coward he is.**

 **Gamer: Holy shit!**

 **Proto: Holy shit!**

 **Qrow: Holy shit!**

 **Yang: Holy shit!**

 **Erik: FUCK YEAH, THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!**

 **Gamer: Just . . . Holy shit.**

 **SuperMegaFagg: bro this shit is great !**

 **swear Im getting excited for erik and shit.**

 **please continue.**

 **Gamer: Senpai! =D And yes, I shall continue!**

 **RWBY MANIA: OH FUCK YEA! THIS IS THE SHIT! KILL ME NOW! THE WHOLE SLAVE THING?! DEADPOOL WOULD BE DOING WHAT ERIK IS DOING! I am pleased...SO FUCKING AWESOME! I JUST IMAGINE DEADPOOL SHOWING NO FEAR TO SALEM AND CINDER BY MAKING FUN OF THEM! ...WILL ERIK MAKE FUN OF SALEM AND CINDER WHEN HE ENCOUNTERS THEM?!**

 **Gamer: Yes, he probably will, in fact I'm planning the whole conversation already!**

 **GamerhunterMC: I suddenly feel really stupid for my question about Yang being angry. Oh well. I suppose we all have those brain fart moments. This chapter is pretty good! I wonder when Salem is gonna make her move on Erik. Surely now Salem's heard of Erik right?**

 **Gamer: Salem will probably hear of Erik soon. But really, the people he's killed SO FAR are all low time crooks or people who have like no connection to Salem or Cinder. But, yah know, soon people soon.**

 **Proto: Those were some big reviews.**

 **Gamer: I know right! It's AWESOME! GIVE US MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Maybe we can get 10 reviews this chapter! OOOOH I hope so! To the story! BUT FIRST! I gots a competition-ay! Send your OC's! Erik will have a future Team, though there are a few 'conditions' needed.**

 **Oc has to be a Faunus.**

 **Oc has to have some 'dislike' of humans, anywhere from 'general mistrust' to 'OH MY GOD DIE ALL HUMANS YOU FUCKING SUCK!'**

 **Oc has to have had some bad experience with humans.**

 **Gamer: That's it, just follow this recipe for your Oc and I'll incorporate 3 of them into the story, aaaaaand GO!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Ruby let out a slight shudder in her mother's arms, the image of herself trapped in a small room, at the mercy of 7 grown men with, she'd imagine, no morals or ethics was trapped in her mind, burned into her memory like some sort of terrible nightmare that won't go away.

"M-Mum . . . " she cried, curling up into a ball.

"Shhh, little rose, I'm here." Summer cooed, patting her daughters back comfortingly, lightly rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, no one can hurt you here." She continued. Ruby, however, looked to her mother with clouded eyes, "B-but, what if some of them survived?! What if they find me at Beacon, o-or Yang, or Blake or Weiss or anyone! What if they find the kids while they're alone!?" Ruby cried, each horrible scenario running through hr mind at light speed. Summer shook her head and wiped her cheeks clean of tears, "Ruby, trust me, please. Not only do you have your Team to protect you, you also have Erik around to keep you safe. He'll protect you, I know it." Summer promised. Ruby turned to Erik, a pleading expression on her face. "Y-you promised Erik?" she questioned. Erik smiled at her, and took off his hat before plonking it on her head.

"Course I do Rosebud, what type of guy would I be if I let my personal cookie eating machine get hurt?" he said, smiling a sharp toothed grin at her. Ruby gave a small chuckle and put a hand on Erik's hat, her cheeks slowly changing from 'tear covered' to 'blushing red'.

"This is all very sweet, truly it is." Gamer said, his expression pained as if he was really apologetic, which he most likely was, "However, it is best we continue with the story. You will all be pleased to note that no one will be hurt in this episode." He continued. With a pleasant smile at Ruby, Gamer snapped his fingers.

A small dark furred Corgi, with strangely beady eyes stared up at Ruby from her lap. With an excited gasp, Ruby picked up the Corgi and hugged the small animal to her chest, "ZWEI! Awww I missed you so so so so so much!" Ruby cheered, until a bright light flashed next to her. Turning, Ruby was confused to see a grinning Erik with his scroll out. He took a picture of her.

 **The screen opened to show a hospital, slowly entering the doors and up an elevator, following along a hall to a hospital room. Erik, Yang, Blake and Weiss, along with Constance and the kids of the Orphanage, minus Eddie and Emma, were all waiting outside. Through a clear window on the door, one could see two female police officers talking to Ruby, though they could not hear what was being said.**

 **Yang: I hope Ruby's okay in there.**

 **Weiss: I'm sure she's fine Yang. The doctors said that there are no lasting damage and that she'll be free to leave in 2 days. She'll be fine.**

 **Erik: Yeah, besiiiides, I got her a present!**

 **Blake: I shudder to think on what you would consider as a present.**

 **Erik: It. Will. Be. Fiiiiine. She'll love it!**

 **The door to Ruby's hospital room opened, letting out both officers who looked to the group with an amiable expression.**

 **Officer #1: I know you all wish to see her, but please remember that she's been through a lot. If you wish to see her, go in slowly, she's still rather sensitive. Especially you sir, she's more than likely a little skittish around males.**

"Skittish? Who in the flying fuck says 'skittish' anymore? And last I checked Ruby wasn't a fucking guinea pig." Erik exclaimed, looking at the screen with a rather insulted expression. Ruby giggled at Erik and gave Zwei another hug, "Well, maybe they confused me for a guinea pig faunus?" She said. Erik seemed to think on this before looking to Blake, Ghira and Khali with a questioning expression. "Oi! Blake and Co. You're all Faunus right? Are there Guinea Pig Faunus?" Erik asked. Khali seemed to think the question amusing, and giggled at Erik's 'serious face', however it was Blake who answered.

"Actually, yes. On menagerie there are guinea Pig Faunus, Rabbit Faunus and Hamster Faunus. We just call them Cavy Faunus. Anyways, they're a little more, 'skittish' than usual. Erh, no offence Velvet." Blake apologized. Velvet however just waved her off and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh no, it's fine. And rather true if I'm being honest. My father especially, he's terrified of anything Cat related and usually just, stays indoors." Velvet said.

"BUT THAT BRINGS ANOTHER QUESTION! Like who in the living fuck names a FAUNUS inhabited island menagerie!? You may as well name the place 'Zoo Island'! Who in their right mind names a place MENAGERIE!?" Erik exclaimed. Blake shot him an annoyed look as her ears lay flat against her head. "That would be my Grandfather who named my home." She said through gritted teeth. Erik looked right at her and gave her a deadpan expression. "Well then he was either an idiot or he low key hated Faunus altogether. Who in their right mind names an island that has Human/Animal hybrids, that ALREADY face persecution, 'menagerie'. A word that literally means 'a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition.' WHY!?" Erik questioned. However, before Blake could argue against his point, Gamer popped into existence.

"Nope, he's right, check if you want." He said, before a dictionary plopped into Blake's lap with a bookmark. For a few seconds, Blake read the dictionary before turning to her father, and with utmost sincerity, said "Grandfather is an idiot."

 **Erik: It's fiiine. I'm like, her favourite person. She loves me more than she loves Yang.**

 **Yang: HEY!**

 **Erik ignored Yang's annoyed look, and reached off screen. Walking into Ruby's room, Erik had a red wagon with a large present wrapped up (except for air holes at the back) with a big, red and rather complicated looking bow dragging behind him as he whistled a happy tune.**

 **Erik: Helllllllllo there Rosebud.**

"So Ruby, is it true that you love Erik more than Yang? Or do you just love them equally?" Summer said. Ruby made to answer, then considered the question for a minute. Soon, her face was as red as her namesake as she looked between her sister and her Erik- I mean friend, she meant friend, totally meant friend. "W-well, s-see, th-that's, u-uhm, I mean they're both, n-nice but, eeeeeh?" She stuttered. Tai felt his eye twitch in annoyance, unsure of how to react as he held Yang back from killing Erik where he sat.

 **Ruby: Oh, h-hello Erik. Uhm, what's going on?**

 **Erik: Nothing, just got a little 'get well gift'. I tried finding something bigger, but these were the cheapest to get.**

 **Ruby: Th-that's sweet Erik, but I'm not sure that the hospital would let me keep something while I'm here.**

 **Erik: Aaaaah forget 'em, just open it.**

 **Ruby: Uhm, Erik, I'm still not sure-**

 **Erik: Rubyyyyyyy. *puppy eyes***

 **Ruby: But- What about- *sighs* Okay.**

"HAH! I knew you couldn't resist for long, I'm too good looking for anyone to resist!" Erik cheered. "B-but, what about the rules of the hospital?" Ruby questioned. Erik smirked at her and gave an evil wink at Summer, "Wow Ruby, was it just me or did you just 'not' disagree?" He suggested, leaning forward with a malicious smirk. Summer matched his smirk with a grin of her own and leaned forward, lightly pushing Ruby towards Erik. "Yes Ruby, I noticed as such too, so tell me Ruby, how handsome do you think Erik REALLY is I wonder?" Summer questioned. Ruby looked to her father and sister in desperation, but they were a little busy being held back by Ghira and Qrow respectively.

"U-Uh well, s-see, uhm, PROTECT ME ZWEI!" Ruby exclaimed, burying her face into Zwei's fur as Erik and Summer cheered and laughed.

 **With a resigned sigh, Ruby grabbed the lid of the present and pulled it off, only to get the surprise of her life when Emma, dressed in a miniature 'Ruby Outfit' popped out.**

 **Emma: Gwet bwetter soon Wuby!**

 **Ruby: Awwww!**

"See! I'm a genius!" Erik exclaimed, looking at Yang with a smug expression. Yang huffed at him and flipped him the bird, though inside she was cooeing adorable words at Emma in a Ruby costume.

 **Erik: That's not all! *reaches into the box and pulls out Eddie, who was dressed in a miniature 'Erik outfit', miniature fedora included.***

 **Ruby: *gasps* They're so adorable! Oooooh my god!**

 **Emma: *climbs up onto Ruby's bed before plopping down on her lap* Bwig bwother said you got hwurt, so we get dressed up to make you feel better, does it make you feel better?**

 **Ruby: Oh you two are so precious! *picks Emma up and proceeds in kissing her cheeks and face over and over again.***

 **Emma: Hehehehehe! What about Eddie, is he pwecious too? Can he gwet kissies?**

 **Erik: I would hope so, he fricking well deserves it after dealing with the costume for like two hours.**

 **Ruby: Of course he gets kissies! Can I hold him?**

 **Erik: Course you can. *gently hands Eddie over to Ruby***

 **Eddie: Mmbwah? Woogrgrg?**

 **Ruby: Oh you are just so cute! *kisses his face over and over again***

"Huh, I just realized something." Blake said. Yang turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" She questioned. Blake seemed to hum in thought for a second before turning to Erik and Ruby, her face a deadpan expression. "That Ruby looks like a proud mother when she saw those two." she said. Yang froze in her seat, her mind drifting to dark places. Ruby, a parent? But, that would mean she had to 'hook up' with a guy. That can't happen, it's Ruby for christs sake, she probably doesn't even know what sex is! But . . . if Erik 'educates' her . . . then that means . . .

Slowly, Yang turned to look at Erik as he, Ruby and Summer cooed over Emma and Eddie, plots of murder and subterfuge running through her head and warp speed. She'll need a shovel, a bag and a large area of space.

 **Emma: What about bwig bwother? Does he get kissies?**

 **Ruby: *blushes a dark red before turning to Erik.***

 **Erik: *smirks at her smugly.* Yeah Ruby, DO I?**

 **Ruby: . . . *quickly kisses his cheek before burying her face into Eddie's stomach***

 **Eddie: Mmmmbwooh! *plays with Ruby's hair.*slowly seems to get grumpier before letting out a rather loud cry* Gwaaaaah!**

 **Ruby:AH-Did-I-do-something-oh-my-god-did-I-hurt-him-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-I'm-sorry-Erik-I-swear-I-didn't-do-it-on-purpose!**

 **Erik: Wooaaah, easy Ruby it's fine. *reaches into the present again before pulling out a small bag.* He's just hungry is all. *pulls out a bottle of milk and hands it to Ruby* Go on, give him a feed, I got some soft biscuits for after he has a drink afterwards, don't worry.**

 **Ruby: O-Oh, okay. *slowly brings the bottle to Eddie's mouth, whom starts to suck on it greedily.* H-hey, be careful, you'll get a tummy ache if you drink to fast.**

"Ruby is officially Eddie's mother and I refuse to believe otherwise." Erik said. Ruby huffed at him, but was internally screaming in joy at the prospect of being Eddie's mother. She was getting more excited at the thought every second.

Qrow laughed and laughed and laughed at Tai's angered expression, his hair lighting in the signature 'Xiao Long Blaze', a classic sign of his temper being pressed.

 **A knock on the door signalled someone entering, and Yang poked her head through to see Ruby feed Eddie as Erik played with Emma.**

 **Yang: Huh, so Erik actually managed to give a good gift, how about that.**

 **Erik: Oi, what you mean by that? I give the greatest gifts!**

 **Yang: Didn't you give me a chocolate egg with a bottle that had a scorpion in a jar for easter?**

 **Erik: It's a great gift!**

 **Ruby: It's okay Erik, I liked my gift. *pats his shoulder***

 **Erik: SEE! At least Ruby likes me! *lays his head on Ruby's lap* She's nice! She's fun! Now all she needs is to give me a new weapon!**

 **Ruby: Uhm, what?**

 **Erik: Oh, did I not mention that?**

 **Yang: No, you never mentioned anything about a weapon.**

 **Erik: Fuck!**

Emma: Swear jar!

"I can't fucking escape!" Erik exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in indignation. Ruby giggled at his supposed misery, before giving him a questioning look. "And why do you want me to give you a weapon?" She asked. Erik shrugged before throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well Rosebud, see, it's like this . . . I have a limited amount of blood and I need some sort of weapon so I don't die of blood loss, yeah?" Erik quipped. Ruby silently chided herself over her foolishness, of course he needs a weapon, he can't use his blood ALL the time! Though, internally, Ruby was excited that Erik was entrusting HER to make him a weapon, HER! Crater Face! The klutz of Beacon! The one whom falls over air! It made her very happy inside, to say it lightly.

 **Erik: *grumbles* Anyway, point is, I can't use my blood for every Tom, Peter and Roger I come across can I? Soooo, will you make me a weapon Ruby? Pleaaaaaaaaase?! *puppy eyes***

 **Ruby: U-Uhm, sure but, why do you want ME to make it?**

 **Erik: Well, you're pretty damn smart for one. And I heard you made your weapon, Crescent Rose right? That thing is pretty cool, and frankly, I trust you.**

 **Yang: Oh wow, REAAAAALLY feeling the love.**

 **Erik: Pfft, suck it! Anyways, so Ruby, will do it? Pleeeeease?**

 **Ruby: Uh, course- I mean, sure whatever- I mean, yes . . . yes I will.**

"WOOH! FUCK YEAH I'M GETTING A WEAPON! SUCK IT LOSERS!" Erik cheered.

* * *

 **Gamer: Aaaaand done! Remember to send your Faunus Oc whom hates humans! Cause I want conflict in a Team led by Erik of all people cause I just want to cause WHATEVER! But for now this is the GamerHD, signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Aaaaaaaaaaaye sup suckahs!**

 **Proto: Gamer, I have great news!**

 **Gamer: Oh jah?**

 **Proto: We now have 6,286, 40 favourites, 46 followers and 46 reviews!**

 **Gamer: AWESOME! Speaking of reviews, let's get to 'em!**

 **SquixES:** **Awesome chapter dude liked a lot how you wrote it is very creative, also love The similarities Erik has with Trevor from GTA V,oh ye btw I'm bluenova BUTT with a new account and not a guest one WHOOP WHOOP! so ye luv ur work man!**

 **Gamer: Oh hey man how's it! And yeah, I just realized that Erik and Trevor are really similar myself, damn.**

 **ZeloxMidnight:** **love the fic. also love the actual story too, if it's from another fic please tell me where i can find it, if it's actually yours make it an actual fic.**

 **Gamer: Okay, 1.) THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY FIC! And 2.) Sadly, this fanfic is based on a deleted fanfic I made a little bit ago, so, fuck! But as for making this an actual fic. Hmmmmmmm.**

 **Gamer: Okay, Wolfian and Soda-fied-Psycho, 1.) I'M NOT ADDING FUCK SANS FROM FUCKING UNDERTALE GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I HATE THAT GAME! 2.) I'm not making a walking Pepsi ad either . . . nothing else just . . . fuck!**

 **GoTeam: son or daughter of Khan the leader of white fang.**

 **Gamer: OKAY! Added! We now have 1 member of Erik's Team, MORE!**

 **GamerhunterMC:** **Don't know what to say other than...**

 **HOLY FUCK!**

 **My Oc:**

 **Name: Matthew Cian (better known as Dr. M)**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Skin: Pale**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Colors: Blue**

 **Height: 5' 1"**

 **Species: Blue Poison Dart Fog Faunus, but doesn't have any features of one besides**

 **Personality: Dr. M is very cocky and is always praising up himself. He thinks highly of himself and is not slow to reveal it, often trying to openly annoy other people. He has a sophomoric belief in his often-boasted-of abilities, as he gets very shocked at his failures. He is very daring, and as such reveals an attraction to young ladies.**

 **Appearance: He is dressed in a black jumpsuit that has an overalls' large blue buttons. He also wears a blue bandanna around his neck. His cap has a black background and blue letter "M" on it. Over his face is a black mask which seems to effectively hide his identity; this mask makes his eyes and eyebrows appear white. His gloves and shoes are dark gray. Dr. M, is shown to have a belt.**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Dr. M has two catchphrases: "Remember, Magic becomes art when it has nothing to hide," which he continuously proclaims when exiting a base of operations, and "Have at you!", his battle cry. He has become well-known for his introduction, in which he spins around and strikes a pose, shouting "DR. M!" as rotating blue rays are emitted from his has a knack for nicknaming, referring to Ruby as "Little Red Slicing Hood", Yang as "Bruce Lee Bimbo" or Weiss as "Snow Tsundere".**

 **Dr. M also nicknames himself "The Blue Thunder".**

 **Semblance: Technopathy. He can control technology as he sees fit.**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **He is very good at MMA**

 **Dr. M can quickly build machines and robots directly inspired by the robotic creations of the likes of Atlas and other unknown sources. Because they are built quickly, this means they can be destroyed quickly.**

 **Dr. M can heal minor wounds via healing serum he . M is also good at planning escapes should his schemes fail.**

 **Occupation: He works for the white fang but is planning to betray them to build his Cian Empire**

 **Gamer: Well holy shit that's a big OC . . . but why would a 20 year old be in Beacon that's kind of part of the whole thing . . .**

 **Proto: Let's just make him 17 and add him into Beacon.**

 **Gamer: Yeah let's do that. ANYWAYS! Seems we only got 2 'serious' OC applicants, shit, I'll have to make up the last one.**

 **Proto: Well at least your good at making OC's.**

 **Gamer: Well yeah but I was hoping for our viewers to really bring out their creative thinking and shit.**

 **Proto: Ah well.**

 **Gamer: Hmph. On with the story I guess.**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13.**

* * *

"Well, at least we confirmed that Ruby is still fine." Summer idly said. Those around her nodded in agreement at her statement, well, almost everyone did, Erik and Ruby were bickering over who's cuter, Eddie or Emma. A strange conversation, but a good question nonetheless, which of them IS cuter?

"Ahem, hello everyone!" Gamer announced, popping into existence as he usually did. "I have a very big announcement to make, we will be having new guests in The Theatre!" he exclaimed, sending the audience into a curious murmur of who else could possibly be coming. With a snap of his fingers, Gamer disappeared only for three strangers to flop to the floor.

The first stranger was a very short man with a black and grey cap, embedded with the letter 'M' on the front. His black jumpsuit matched the strange black and white mask over his face, matched by a bandana wrapped around his neck.

This was Matthew Cian, a poison dart frog Faunus, though, thankfully, he did not have poisonous skin, though his tongue could stretch very far, and his jumping ability was top notch.

The second stranger was a dark skinned Tiger Faunus, her black hair tied in a loose braid that reached her middle back, a rudimentary white fang-esque uniform lacking the symbol was her attire, her dark brown eyes matched by a dark ribbon wrapped around her midriff.

This was Natalie Khan, daughter of Sierra Khan, the current leader of the white fang.

The last stranger was a large woman dressed in a bright yellow and black jacket over a white shirt, the back of her jacket swaying as a scorpion tail swayed dangerously back and forth. A scar ran along her jaw and over her eye, in the shape of a crescent moon. This was Lectra Moon. A rather ironic name.

These were the other members of Team VMLN (Vermilion) lead by Erik Vagrant.

At least, they will be.

"What in the absolute flying fuck are we doing here?" Lectra exclaimed, eyeing the human members of the audience with distaste. With a pop, Gamer snapped into existence near the screen. "If you'd all please take a seat, we can begin, OH! I forgot, ahem, these are, in order, Matthew Cian, Natalie Khan, and Lectra Moon, Erik's future Team. Newbies . . . good luck with that." Gamer said, popping away before more could be said. Erik, excited as he was, threw his hands in the air and cheered excitedly.

"WOOHOO! NOT ONLY DO I GET A WEAPON BUT I GET A TEAM!? FUCKING OATH BASTARDS! HAHAHAHAHA!" As you can see, he liked the idea of a Team.

With a grumble (well minus Matthew, he was busy winking at Velvet) the new members all sat together, away from all others.

 **The camera pans to the right, following Erik along as he walked through a hall to Ozpin's office.**

 **Erik V.O: I wonder what Ozzy McOzzerton wants? Did he find out that I filled Cardin's bed with fire ants? SHIT HOW'D HE FIGURE IT OUT!? Does he have spies?! He put cameras in our dorms! I bet he did! That sicko! HE STOLE MY IDEA TO SPY ON CARDIN FOR BLACKMAIL!**

 **Erik, insulted as he was, kicked Ozpin's door open and pointed an accusing finger at the Headmaster.**

 **Erik: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE THAT IT WAS I WHO PUT GHOST PEPPER JUICE IN CRDL'S TOOTHPASTE!**

 **Ozpin: . . . Mr. Vagrant, please take a seat.**

 **Erik: Oh, sure. *sits quietly.***

"Is this guy always like this?" Matthew whispered, leaning towards Velvet with a raised eyebrow. Velvet was about to say something to assuage his fears of Erik being insane, buuuuut.

"Yes, actually, he usually is." She said instead. For some reason, Matthew felt a bad sensation run up his back. "So, if I and the girls over there are gonna be his Teammates, will he do that stuff to us?" Matthew asked. Velvet gave a weak smile and a shrug.

Yep, a very bad sensation.

 **Ozpin: Now, Mr. Vagrant, I can assure you that I had not known about your . . . prank regarding Team CRDL's toothpaste until now.**

 **Erik: Ah fuck.**

 **Ozpin: I actually called you here for two reasons. As you know, young Ms. Rose left the hospital two weeks ago, and since then has been busy designing and building your future weapon, upon your request.**

 **Erik: OH HELL THE FUCK YEAH! You just gotta love a girl who's good with her hands.**

 **Ozpin: Ignoring the rather obvious innuendo-**

 **Erik: Aw man, I was hoping you'd not notice it.**

 **Ozpin: I have good news. Ms. Rose has completed your weapon, and has even built a duplicate due to its, ahem, uniqueness.**

 **Erik: Oo goody, I wonder what Santa Rose has gotten me this year!**

"Please be something destructive so I can destroy CRDL's dorm room!" Erik begged, crossing his fingers hopefully. Ruby, however, was rather worried. At this point she had-rather obviously-concluded that she herself, and her on-screen self has a crush on Erik, and so, with all her heart she truly hoped he would like the weapon she made. She knew what she wanted in a weapon, but for Erik it was a little difficult to pinpoint what weapon would be good for him.

"I just really hope it will keep him safe." She whispered, though her mother heard her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Smiling, the two turned back to the screen.

 **Ozpin reached under his desk and pulled out a grey metal box a little longer than Erik's arm and twice as wide, and pushed it towards Erik.**

 **With some (a lot of) excitement, Erik opened the box and pulled out two black gloves that would cover the entirety of Erik's forearm. Whistling, Erik put them on.**

 **Ozpin: Ms. Rose was kind enough to leave instructs on the, rather impressive, functions of these gauntlets. First, each gauntlet has an inbuilt shield built in a 'Heater Shield' form, and each shield are on a rotation for maximum defense. Built into each glove are also 'spitters' that shoot empty disks that can be filled with dust or, in your case, your own blood. All you need to do is insert a vial of dust into the back unit, which is on a rotation chamber much like a revolvers chamber, leaving capable of switching between a maximum of 6 dust types on each glove. Each glove is capable of containing up to twelve disks. Also inbuilt are blades on the top and bottom of the glove, with the top blades being 14 inches long, and the bottom blades 6 inches long. The top blades are attached to a chain that reaches a maximum length of 10 feet of range. The shields are also customizable to allow you to design your own symbol. Well Mr. Vagrant, what do you think?**

"What do I think? Oh I dunno, how about I PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO THE HOLY BEING KNOWN AS RUBY ROSE FOR MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! I OFFICIALLY HAVE THE MOST AMAZING WEAPONS EVER!" Erik exclaimed, standing in his seat with a look of wild excitement. Ruby felt herself go red and did as she always did, hid behind her hood.

"WOOH! That's mah little sister alright! SUCK IT LOSERS!" Yang, almost as excited as Erik was, cheered, adding to Ruby's embarrassment. "Ruby don't hide! Of all of us you deserve the most fucking praise of the day, no, century!" Erik praised, looking under her hood into her eyes. Squeaking, Ruby hid herself deeper into her hood.

"I, I just, how does a kid make that?!" Matthew whispered, looking to Lectra and Natalie for help.

"It doesn't matter, he and her are both humans and none of our business. Let's just think of way to get out of here and away from these . . . people quickly." Lectra ordered, with Natalie nodding in agreement. "Oh, I'm afraid that won't happen." A new voice, Gamer's said. With a yelp, the three new members all turned to see Gamer standing behind them, a pocket watching in hand. "Not even five minutes and your all conniving to escape, I expected you to try sooner to be honest. However, I have to tell you, there is no 'escape' unless I allow it, and even if I did, I'd have to wipe your memories of this place anyways." Gamer threatened, closing his pocket watch and disappearing from sight.

With a growl, Natalie felt her sharp nails dig into her chair, but restrained herself. For now. Lectra however, had no such restraints, throwing insult after insult about Gamer's heritage and such. Rather rude of her if I do say so myself.

 **Erik: Yah know, I think I just realized something.**

 **Ozpin: And what is that Mr. Vagrant?**

 **Erik: I officially love Ruby with every ounce of my being, I mean LOOK AT THESE THINGS! Oh man am I gonna have fun designing and USING these things. Shit I gotta think of names for them! Hmmm.**

 **Ozpin: Well, before you do that, allow me to move to my second reason as to you being here. You, Erik Vagrant, are being chosen to lead a Team of exchange students.**

"Exchange students? What excha- no! No no no no no! FUCK!" Lectra swore, already having an idea of where this is going. (Do you? I'd fucking hope I basically said who they were in the beginning!)

 **Ozpin: These students are somewhat infamous for their, disagreements with Humanity. They themselves are all ex-white fang members, much like 1 or 2 other students in our school. However, every member we have assigned to them quit after only a few weeks due to these members, well, beating them to a pulp.**

 **Erik: I think I like these guys.**

 **Ozpin: I had a feeling you. Mr. Vagrant allow me to introduce Matthew Cian, Natalie Khan and Lectra Moon, these three will be part of your Team, Team VMLN. Led by you.**

 **Erik: Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!**

 **Matthew, Natalie and Lectra all walked into the office, led by Prof. Goodwitch.**

 **Prof. Goodwitch: Headmaster, the new students are here.**

 **Ozpin: Thank you professor, you may go.**

 **Nodding, Prof. Goodwitch left, closing the door behind her. Natalie and Lectra were both giving Erik and Ozpin death glares, while Matthew simply spun around and made a rock pose.**

 **Dr. M: And I am, DR. M! Of course, you yourself are probably flattered to meet me, but have no fear Human! For I am a wonderful leader and you shall find that I am a worthy leader.**

 **Erik: . . . Since when did we allow 12 year olds to join this place.**

"GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Matthew exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with an annoyed expression. Erik, however, laughed at him, wiping faux tears from his eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude! I am like a whole foot taller than you! I mean holy shit you look like a 12 year old that found his dad's clothes in the garage and is trying to imitate him." Erik mocked, doubling over in laughter.

Growling, Matthew flipped him the bird and sulked in his seat as Velvet tried to comfort him. "Hey, don't feel bad, I'm quite short too." She comforted, but Matthew shook his head. "No, even without the ears you're like 4 inches taller than me. God dammit I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Matthew yelled towards Erik. "HAH! Bullshit kid!" was his answer.

 **Matthew fell to the ground suddenly, his arrogance lost in place of irritation.**

 **Dr. M: GOD DAMMIT!**

 **Erik: Wow, someone has a potty mouth.**

 **Dr. M: I'M NOT A KID! FUCK YOU**

 **Erik: A** _ **really**_ **bad potty mouth. Where is your mother at? Does she not spank you when you misbehave at all?!**

 **Ozpin: *clears throat* Yes, well, it is my hope Mr. Vagrant, that you will lead this Team well. Is there anything you needed to be clear?**

 **Erik: Yeah, can I fucking fight them? I wanna see if any of 'em are worth my time.**

 **Lectra: 'Worth your time'?! Oh, so since none of us are Human you want to know if you can get rid of us.**

 **Erik: No, it's because I'm wondering if you sorry excuses for students are as bad at fighting as you are at diplomacy bitch.**

A chorus of 'oooohs' rang through the crowd as Lectra glared at Erik, whom simply flipped her the bird.

"U-uhm, Erik? Are you sure that you should be fighting them? They are supposed to be your Team and all." Ruby questioned, but Erik shook his head. "Naaaah, don't worry about. If they fight badly against me, then they probably aren't worth the leadership, whether or not they win, I frankly don't care." Erik said with a shrug. "W-Well, are you sure it should be a good idea to get them so _mad_? What if they hurt you during your fight!?" Ruby asked, worry etching on to her features. Chuckling, Erik gave her a pat on the cheek, "Aw, don't worry Rosebud, I'll be fine. I've taken on WAAAY worse. Like, I dunno, a Beowolf or something." Erik said.

"Grrrrrr!" Natalie ground out, her nails growing sharper as she held herself back from attacking Erik. Human though he may be, but more than likely multiple people would come to his defence. And if what on-screen Ozpin said is true, and she knew he had no reason to lie, than Erik had all the weaponry he needed while she was left with her claws, teeth and wits.

She and Lectra will have to wait for now. Not Matthew though, he was busy chatting up Velvet, much to her embarrassment.

 **Lectra: Oh you little bastard!**

 **Erik: Last I check 7 inches wasn't little.**

 **Lectra: THAT'S IT!  
**

 **With that, Lectra charged at Erik with her stinger rearing back and jetting forward. However, Erik was expecting this, in fact he rather planned it, flipped himself and the chair backwards. With a twist, Erik grabbed Lectra's tail and pulled, flipping her over and pulling her close. Stomping on her chest with one foot, Erik tsked tsked at her.**

 **Erik: Pathetic, honestly how in the flying fuck are you even here? A dick joke sets you off and you go charging without a plan of attack? Bullshit, if I wanted you dead like most of our future enemies will, then you'd be dead a hundred times over. At least the two over there had the forethought to hang back before they attacked.**

 **With that, Erik jumped backwards, Matthew's fist hitting the air where his head was just a minute ago. Smirking, Erik jumped up and drop kicked him, only for his foot to be caught by a charging Natalie. Chuckling as she pulled him forward, Erik twisted and swung his other foot into her ribs, making them both fall to the ground.**

 **Ozpin: Enough!**

"The wonderful wizard McOzzerton seems mad." Erik quipped. Those around him couldn't help but agree, at least partially. On-screen Ozpin did indeed look . . . irritated. "So. Fucking. Close. To ripping. That piece of shit's. Head off." Lectra ground out.

"Trust me, if we could I'd be right there tearing him apart with you, but frankly it's not worth the risk, at least not here." Natalie advised. Lectra paused, her shoulders slumping down as she frowned. "I don't like being played, even if it is an on-screen me getting played. He made me attack right in front of the _Headmaster_ and made us all look like fools in the process." She admitted. Natalie nodded and gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll have our opportunity later."

"Hmph, if only I could fight, I could probably take him with one hand tied behind my back." Matthew boasted, turning to Lectra and Natalie with a smug grin, which made them scowl slightly at him.

 **Erik chuckled as he got up, dusting his pants as Lectra and Natalie stood up, a hand to the parts of their body that hurt the most. Matthew crossed his arms and sulked at everyone before sitting.**

 **Ozpin: That is enough, Mr. Vagrant, I'm afraid that no, you cannot fight your own Team unless it is supervised by a teacher during combat class, in this case Prof. Goodwitch. As for you three, Mr Cian and and Ms Moon and Khan, Mr. Vagrant is, despite what you may wish, the leader of your Team. And, while his methods are rather . . . unorthodox, he makes an excellent point. You all attacked him because of a few harsh words. What if that happened in a combat situation? You very well may have been led right into an ambush! Take this lesson to heart, do not leap before you look.**

 **Dr. M: Yeah yeah, whatever.**

 **Lectra: But he- But- I just- GAAAH! FINE!**

 **Natalie: *cough* Yes sir.**

 **Ozpin: Good, Mr. Vagrant, as we speak your personal items are being carried to your Team's new dorm. You will find the directions to your dorm being sent to your scroll momentarily. You and your Team will be expected at Prof. Goodwitch's class 10 minutes early for a full explanation of expectations for your conduct and behaviour now that you are all a Team. Understood?**

 **VMLN: Yes sir/Yes McOzborn (I don't need to tell you who said that)**

"Awwww, somebody's gwumpy." Erik cooed, smirking at the rest of his Team with a sense of smug satisfaction. Lectra flipped him the bird, Natalie scowled at him and Matthew, well Matthew went, "Screw you! As soon as we get in the ring I'm gonna fuck you up. Cause Iiiiiii'm *insert spin and pose here* DR. M!" He threatened.

Erik laughed and sat back down, noting Ruby's still worried expression quickly. "Hey Rosebud, what's wrong?" He asked. Ruby, shocked out her revery, turned to him quickly. "O-oh! Sorry, I was just, thinking is all." She said. Erik tilted his head and leaned forward a bit. Sensing a 'moment' here, Summer turned to Tai and sat next to him instead, but kept an ear out. "Well, wanna talk about it, I've been to so many psychiatrists I may as well be one! C'mon, tell me what's up in that rosey posey head of yours." Erik said, pushing invisible glasses back from the tip of his nose. Giggling, Ruby turned to him with a slightly less worried expression. "It's just, I'm worried that the weapon I made won't be good enough. M-maybe it won't be able to keep you as safe as I hoped, o-or it's malfunctional! Or just really bad! Or-" Ruby admitted, until Erik's hand covered her mouth, "Okay, Rosebud, listen. I'm sure your weapon will do fine, I think it's great, really I do! I've been needing something with a little more defense anyways. You did great Ruby, don't worry about it." Erik praised, kissing Ruby's hand. Stuttering, Ruby nodded and turned back to the screen with a blush.

Summer and Yang turned to each other, however they both had VERY different thoughts.

 _Oh, that's sweet of him._ Was Summer's thought.

 _I swear if he hurts my baby sister I'll MAKE him feel pain!_ Was Yang's.

* * *

 **Gamer: BOOM! We done for this chapter! A special thanks to Soda-fied-Psycho for the weapon idea! And now Erik has a Team . . . this can only go well.**

 **Proto: I think we'll get a lot of reviews with this chapter Gamer.**

 **Gamer: Think so?**

 **Proto: Yes, I do. Now, is there anything else?**

 **Gamer: Hmmm, OH! In the next chapter, Erik meets the rest of RWBY's friends! (JNPR, SSSN and such.) So stick around for that! But for now, this is the GamerHD, signing out! WOOH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Mmmmm lucky number 14!**

 **Proto: What's so important about number 14 to make it so lucky?**

 **Gamer: Not a clue, honestly I don't even know why numbers are considered lucky anyway, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! 2 very important things will happen this chapter!**

 **Proto: Oh?**

 **Gamer: YES! The first one is Erik meets JNPR and SSSN, the second is a surprise!**

 **Proto: Interesting, I have a feeling that Sun, Nora and Erik would get along very well.**

 **Gamer: Yeah, probably. BUT! Enough of that for now, to the REVIEEEWS!**

 **Player One: Shouldn't Adam and Blake reacted to and recognize the White Fang members? especially Dr. M because he was planning to betray them?**

 **Gamer: Not necessarily, the White Fang isn't a small time gang, they're a large organisation filled with many members. It's unlikely that Blake or Adam know every soldier in the White Fang, so I doubt it very much that they recognize them.**

 **GamehunterMC has given a more complete version of his OC.**

 **Gamer: Big review, god damn. But I can't help but wonder.**

 **Proto: What?**

 **Gamer: How in the hell does Matthew just hide a giant fucking mech in his backpack or some shit? Seriously, where does he get this stuff? Or the funds to make them?**

 **Proto: Uhm . . . shit.**

 **Gamer: EXACTLY!**

 **SquixES: Really good chapter man! a bit short but really good, only thing to say: Awww man! I wanted my OC but ok i get it, you liked them more, they gave you things i couldn't *begins to break in a sobbing mess in a fetal position on the ground* see you on the next review... *while getting up and leaving***

 **Gamer: Uh, Proto? Did Squix send us an OC that we didn't know about?**

 **Proto: Uhm, I don't think so.**

 **Gamer: I thought as much, I wonder what they were like?**

 **Proto: Too late now I'm afraid.**

 **Gamer: True, true.**

 **Wolfian:** **Shouldn't Neo have sympathy for Matthew sense they are both made fun of their heights? Just me...? Ok…**

 **Gamer: Maybe, actually they should probably meet a bit huh?**

 **Proto: Probably.**

 **SuperMegaFagg: bruh! this chapter tho! Can't wait for the next bro. The OC's… mathew cian is the only one i classified as interesting. the other oc's seem to act like generic villains...fitting for rwby i suppose. i think you should do something special with the oc's...make them more interesting...y;know? i think dr. m's personality from Gamehunter's review but i don't know the other oc personalities.**

 **Gamer: Eeeeeeh maybe. Natalie and Lectra aren't going to be villains but they will be salty as fuck when it comes to humans, like, so salty. Seriously they so salty they turn a freshwater lake into the ocean, that's how salty they are.**

 **Proto: AGREED!**

 **RWBY MANIA: Love the new OC's! I do wish Erik would try to be nice to his new teammates I love Matthew Cian tho. He reminds me of Luigi's alter ego from. LUIGI'S ALTER EGO IS THE BEST FUCKING THING EVER!**

 **Gamer: I think I'll have Erik answer this, OI ERIK!**

 **Erik: WHAT!?**

 **Gamer: BE NICE TO YOUR TEAMMATES!**

 **Erik: NO!**

 **Proto: Whelp, that answers that then.**

 **Soda-fiedPsycho: YES! MY WEAPON IDEA IS IN! too bad my totally serious OC idea didn't make it in. Oh well, at least my weapon idea made it. 5 Smart Points! Can't wait to see that shield in action and lob a grenade in the middle of a dozen white fang faggots and watch them BLEED! Anyone with me? Oh, and chapter rating? I may be a little bias, but a 10/10! Not for the weapon idea or anything, but because this chapter actually has a CUTE LOVEY DOVEY SCENE! *is currently gushing out with incoherent phrases before turning into a normal person* As such, it is nice to say.. 10/10**

 **Gamer: WOOH! 10/10! YIPPAH!**

 **Proto: NICE! OH! And Gamer! Wonderful news!**

 **Gamer: Jah?**

 **Proto: I crunched the numbers, and we currently have 7,392 views, 47 favourites, 52 followers and 54 reviews!**

 **Gamer: WOOOOOH! THAT IS AWESOME!**

 **Proto: I think by the next chapter we may be able to reach 8,000!**

 **Gamer: YEEEEESSSSSSS!**

 **Proto: This is amazing!**

 **Gamer: DAMN RIGHT IT IS! Before we forget about the chapter entirely, let's get into the story!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

* * *

"I honestly can say with certainty, that that was the best episode yet!" Erik cheered, his eyes shining with excitement, the prospect of his future weapon filling him with glee. Standing up, Erik grabbed Zwei and began spinning excitedly, whooping all the while. Ruby giggled at his behaviour before she made to grab at Zwei.

"Hehe, I'm glad your excited Erik, but can I have my dog back please?" She asked, only to squeal in surprise when Erik plopped Zwei onto a different seat and grabbed her hands, spinning excitedly with Ruby on the spot, "WOOH HOOOO! Man, you make the bloody best weapons ever! As far as I'm concerned your word on weapons is law! Laws that I won't break even!" He continued.

"Erik, please put Ruby down before she explodes, as interesting as that would be to see, we have another episode to watch." Gamer asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Erik. Huffing, Erik put Ruby back down and sulked in his seat as Natalie and Lectra rolled their eyes at him.

 **The camera panned to the left, following a cheery Erik and 2 grumpy looking teammates, unlike Matthew, whom was looking almost as excited as Erik was.**

 **Matthew: Sooo, glorious leader of ours, who are we meeting again?**

 **Erik: Well, Ruby contacted me a bit ago and remembered how her Team and I haven't talked much in a while, plus her friends haven't met me yet either, soooo we're going to meet them.**

 **Matthew: Right right interesting. And this Ruby is the leader of an all GIRL team right?**

 **Erik: Last I checked, they do indeed have XX chromosomes. At least I think so, will probably have to take a blood sample to be sure but, yeah they're girls.**

 **Matthew: Now, these girls, they all single?**

 **Erik: Well I know for certain Weiss is, and I'm pretty sure Blake is as well, Yang, eeeeeh I think.**

 **Matthew: They hot?**

 **Natalie: Of course THAT'S where your mind went.**

 **Matthew: What? Whatever do you mean? Are you insinuating that I, the noble Dr.M would simply be meeting our esteemed leader simply to talk to a few potentially hot girls?**

 **Lectra: We're not insinuating it, we know you, you're probably thinking on how to get them to give you a date, and their virtue probably.**

"How do you know they still HAVE their virtues?" Matthew argued, pointing accusingly at Lectra and Natalie with a raised eyebrow. Erik seemed to him in thought before giving a thoughtful hum, "He's got a point, how do you know?" Erik questioned. Blake and Weiss turned to give him simultaneous glares while Yang did her absolute best to look innocent. Tai, noticing her look, glared at her, his 'over-protective dad mode' activated.

"Yang? Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" He questioned. Clearing her throat, Yang shook her head stubbornly.

"No, course not, why would I be hiding something, I have nothing to tell!" She answered, too quickly for Tai's liking. Leaning forward, Tai's glare increased substantially, "Are you positive young lady? Or do I need to interrogate Ruby for information?" Tai threatened. Yang gulped and turned to Ruby, whom was watching the conversation curiously. Dammit. "N-No." Yang said, pouting in her seat. "You realize that you are grounded young lady, correct?" Tai demanded. Hmphing in her seat, Yang nodded. "Yes dad." She sulked.

 **Erik: Blake likes dark chocolate and has a taste for seafood, Weiss prefers finer dining and Yang is a thrill seeker, would probably like a roller coaster ride.**

 **Matthew: . . .**

 **Lectra: . . .**

 **Natalie: . . .**

"How did you . . . ?" Weiss began pointing to the screen and giving Erik a confused look. Shrugging, Erik gave her a neutral expression and turned back to the screen. "Oh, I'm just really observant, not much to it honestly." Erik said. Ruby tilted her head before turning to Erik with a slightly excited expression, "What have you noticed about me?" She asked. Humming, Erik turned to her and said, "You prefer sweets over actual dinner or meals, you like a good thrill but not the same degree as Yang, and you like cuddly animals." He finished. Ruby's jaw dropped in amazement, her eyes filled with stars. _That's. So. COOOOL!_ She thought.

 **Erik: Oh hey, there they are now!**

 **Erik pointed forward, and he and his team waited as RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune all walked forward.**

 **Ruby: Hey Erik, oh, who are these people?**

 **Erik: They're my new meat shields- I mean teammates. Guys, this is Matthew, Lectra and Natalie. We are team VMLN! Obviously, we are the best team yet.**

 **Matthew, being him, slid into a spin and bosed dramatically.**

 **Matthew: And I am, DR.M! And what the hell you do you mean by meat shields! *points accusingly at Erik***

 **Lectra: Yeah, I'm Lectra, hi.**

 **Natalie: And I'm Natalie, if you couldn't tell, we all got stuck with this one. *points at Erik as Matthew continues to accuse him***

 **Ruby: Hiya! This is my team, Weiss Blake and my sister Yang, these are our friends, Jaune, Nora Pyrrha and Ren, and our other friends, Sun and Neptune.**

 **Erik: Sup guys!**

 **Nora: Hello! WOW! Cool eye! *points at Erik's white left eye.***

 **Sun: Dude that is AWESOME!**

 **Erik: I know right! And you should see my gold fang!**

 **Sun & Nora: YOU HAVE A GOLD FANG?**

"OH YEAH! I forgot you lost your tooth after you passed out after your big fight!" Ruby exclaimed. "Thanks for the reminder that I LOST MY TOOTH DUE TO GRAVITY! I swear to god it has it out for me! I swears it I say!" Erik exclaimed, looking accusingly at the ground. Ruby giggled at Erik and rolled her eyes. He really would never change would he? Not that she wanted him too, he was great how he was. At least, that's what she thought. Back to Erik. "Damn you gravity! One day I'll get yah! You hear me!? I'll get you if it's the last thing I do! Have at thee!" Erik proclaimed, kicking the ground angrily.

 **Erik: Yeah! Look! *opens his mouth and points to his right canine, which is a gold colour.***

 **Neptune: That's hardcore.**

 **Sun: Dude . . . I WANT one!**

 **Neptune: Please don't purposely break your tooth to get a gold replacement.**

 **Nora: That's a good idea!**

 **Ren: Please don't purposefully hurt yourself Nora.**

 **Nora: *giggles* Silly Ren! Of course I'm not gonna hurt myself! Me and Mr. Monkey Man are gonna break EACH OTHER's teeth, duh!**

 **Natalie: Mr. Monkey Man?**

 **Sun: It sounds more fun than 'Sun Wukong', rolls off the tongue way better.**

 **Erik: AGREED! See, Mr. Monkey Man knows what he's talking about!**

"Heh, that is pretty funny actually." Sun said, turning to his team with that weird glint in his eye that they have come to fear.

"Uhm, are you SURE you want to be known as Mr. Monkey Man? It's a little . . . offensive isn't it?" Neptune said. Sun, however, shook his head. "Nah man! Mr. Monkey Man's a GREAT nickname!" Sun exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"We. Are. Surrounded. By idiots." Natalie whispered through gritted teeth. Lectra nodded in agreement. Who in the hell wants their teeth purposely broken just to get a gold replacement? It probably wasn't even real gold!

 **Yang: Soooo, Ruby, why are we here again?**

 **Ruby: OH! Well, I was thinking that we could watch a bunch of movies at our dorm or something? O-Or g out for lunch in Vale! I heard there's a carnival in town!**

 **Erik/Nora/Sun: CARNIVAL!? Hell yes!**

 **Yang: The carnival does sound pretty cool.**

 **Lectra: It'll give us something to do for the day I guess.**

 **Nora: REN WE COULD WIN A PLUSH DOGGIE!**

 **Ren: . . . Sounds nice.**

 **Erik: TOO THE CARNIVAL!**

 **~One walk later~**

 **VMLN, JNPR, Sun and Neptune walked through the middle of the carnival, rides surrounding them as most of them ooohed and awwwed. Turning on the spot, Erik spotted a large roller coaster with twisting hoops and large drops, and with a completely blank expression, turned to his company and said;**

 **Erik: We're going on that thing.**

 **Ruby: U-Uhm, a-are you sure, i-it looks really scary.**

 **Erik: We're going on that thing. *grabs Ruby's arm and drags her to the roller coaster***

 **Ruby: Y-Yang! Help!**

 **Yang: WOOH LET'S DO IT!**

 **Weiss: Hmph, Brute.**

 **Matthew: WOOH! Let's do it!**

"Awww, I think little mwiss wosey is a scaredy cat." Erik cooed, winking at Ruby's madly blushing face. "Sh-shut up! Roller coasters are scary!" She cried, smacking on his shoulder, to little affect.

"Oh you have no idea, once when Ruby was 5, she and I went on the kitty ride at the local carnival, and she burst out crying." Yang teased, smirking at Ruby's horrified face. Erik turned to Summer with a hopeful expression and gave her his best puppy eyes (which is still rather traumatic looking) and begged, "PLEASE tell me you have a photo of Ruby on that day." Summer smirked and nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet.

"Of course I do, I'm a mother, I've been wanting to show this to one of her friends for a while now actually." She said, pulling out a photo from her wallet and handing it to Erik as Ruby struggled against his hand in an attempt to get the photo from him.

The photo was of a 5 year old Ruby dressed in a small, light red skirt with a bow in her hair, her eyes wide with tears as Yang, Tai and Summer tried to comfort her, by giving her a cookie. "Oh. Dear. God. You're so fucking ADORABLE!" Erik cheered, his eyes glinting evilly at the picture. "No no no no no please no! C'moooon that's not fair!" Ruby exclaimed, still struggling against his hand. "Awww, but Ruby you were so cute with a bow! Awww we should get you another one!" Yang said, her hands to her cheeks excitedly.

 **The group all made their way to the Roller Coaster, with Ruby struggling against Yang's and Erik's hold on her arms. The attendant barely blinked at the sight before letting them on. Slowly, the cart made its way up the track before reaching the peak of the first drop, and stopping.**

 **Ruby: Oh god oh god oh god.**

 **Natalie: If you faint, please do so quietly.**

 **Erik: Hey guys, dare me to get out of my seat and hang on to the cart as it goes on the Roller Coaster?!**

 **RWBY/JNPR(minus Nora)/VMLN(minus Erik): NO!**

 **Nora: YES LET'S DO IT!**

 **Sun: WOOOOOH!**

 **Before Erik could get out of his seat, the cart pushed forward, dropping down the 'hill', with, out of all of them, Jaune screaming the loudest. Ruby was second loudest.**

"I don't think I have ever heard a more feminine scream, and that includes from actual girls." Yang deadpanned. Huffing in his seat, Jaune turned to his team with a pleading expression, only to find them holding in their giggling. Barely.

"C'MON!? You guys too!?" He exclaimed. Pyrrha, the nicest of the bunch (or as I like to call her, the Living Embodiment of Canada) turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Jaune but, it was KIND OF funny." She said. Jaune sighed in resignation before slumping in his seat. DAMN HIM AND HIS WEAK MANLINESS! How was he supposed to impress Weiss by screaming louder than a girl!?

 **Erik cheered and threw his hands in the air, followed by Yang, Sun and Nora while Jaune held onto Pyrrha for dear life as Ren attempted to get Nora to put her hands down. Natalie and Lectra had wide eyes as the cart dropped, dipped and twisted, running through the entirety of the coaster a couple times before finally stopping at the station.**

 **Erik: HELL YEAH! Who's up for round two!?**

 **Jaune: *weak groan* Nooo.**

 **Ruby, somewhat dizzy and frazzled by the ride, spun slightly on the spot before beginning to fall, only to be caught by Erik from behind.**

 **Erik: Hey Ruby, how's things? Gravity getting to you too? Right bastard of an invisible force isn't it?**

 **Ruby: U-Uh, yeah, mhm, u-uh *gulp* Uhm, I'm fine now.**

 **Erik: If you say so. *pulls Ruby back up into a standing position.***

 **Erik walks off to see if he could convince Jaune for another round on the coaster, however as he does, Nora sneaks over and to Ruby with an evil smirk.**

 **Nora: Soooo, that coaster was pretty fun, huh?**

 **Ruby: I-I suppose so, I mostly had my eyes closed the whole time really.**

 **Nora: Yeaaah, but that's not what I meant.**

 **Ruby: Then what did you mean? *blinks, confused***

 **Nora: I mean that I totally saw you holding onto Erik around the chest for dear life on the ride. Soooo, he feel good or what?**

"God dammit Nora." Jaune grumbled, face palming at his teammate. Nora giggled as Ruby attempted to bury her face into Zwei's fur. _Why does this have to happen to me!?_ She internally cried.

"Nora, please stop trying to break Ruby." Ren asked, knowing it was futile. Nora giggled before shaking her head patronizingly at him.

"But Reeeeen, I don't waaaant toooo. Plus, I gotta make sure that the ship happens!" Nora quietly (for her) exclaimed. Ren sighed, dreading to ask, but, "What ship would that be?" He questioned. "Well duuuuh! Bloody Rose! Ooh, ooh! Maybe Crazy Flower, or Blooming Madness! Or or-" Nora 'explained', before Ren eventually just, covered her mouth with his hand. "Nora, please stop trying to ship our friends together." He begged. Giggling when, eventually, Ren uncovered her mouth, Nora exclaimed 'quietly', "Okay Ren!"

 **Ruby: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?**

 **Nora: Juuust that you had your arms wrapped veeeery tightly around Erik is all. So does he feel as good as he looked back at the start of the year.**

 **Ruby: I, I don't, what do you, wh-why, erh, HEY LET'S GO CHECK OUT THE HAUNTED HOUSE!**

 **Yang: Are you sure Ruby, you usually hate the haunted houses.**

 **Ruby: Yep definitely, totally, LET'S GO NOW!**

 **Erik: Okay! C'mon you lot, let's get going! *grabs Matthew and Natalie by the arms and drags them towards the haunted house.***

 **~ Later, at about 12:30 am ~**

"I wonder what the big skip is about?" Blake asked no one in particular. "And at such a late hour too." she continued. Humming in thought, Khali turned to the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not completely sure dear, though I have a feeling that Erik is involved somehow." She guessed. Blake rolled her eyes good naturedly and turned to her mother with an amused grin. "What strange act DOESN'T involve Erik?" She asked rhetorically.

 **The camera panned to the right, following along a treeline on the edge of a beach before coming across a sand covered hill, with a single tree on top. Erik was laying under it, his attire a black and red singlet and some black shorts.**

 **?: C'mon sweetie, time to get up now.**

 **Erik: Mmmm, don't wanna, no school today.**

 **A woman with black hair matching Erik's, and light brown eyes dressed in a yellow sun dress giggled at Erik, and poked him in the stomach a few times.**

 **Erik: Urgh, grrbrb AH! Gravity I'll get yah! What? Whossa? Mufasa!?**

 **?: Heheheh, hello sweetie.**

 **Erik: Oh . . . hi mum.**

 **Erik's Mother: Hello my little Joker, how are you?**

 **Erik: Eh, fine I guess, going crazy, seeing dead people in my dreams, normal shit.**

 **Erik's Mother (Veronica): *flicks Erik's forehead***

 **Erik: OW!**

 **Veronica: Careful mister, I may not be alive, but I can most certainly still ground you for improper language around your mother!**

 **Erik: *sighs* Yes muuuum.**

"Don't worry, we all feel your pain." Yang said gravely. Erik nodded, equally grave, "Yes, parents truly are the scariest of creatures. Grimm cannot compare to the sheer ferocity that is parents." Erik remarked, his expression grave. Summer huffed at him, and gave him a flick in the forehead much like his on screen mother did. Hearing Ruby giggle at Erik's misfortune, Summer turned and gave her a similar flick. "H-Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically. "Don't play the innocent act on me little missy, I heard you giggling at me punishing Erik, I will not tolerate such behaviour missy." Summer threatened. Ruby sighed before nodding, "Yes muuuum." She said.

"Blake, you don't agree with Erik on this do you?" Ghira asked, giving his daughter a stern glare. "U-Uhm, course not, dad." Blake stuttered, wilting under his stare like so many children before her. Giggling, Khali gave her daughter a one armed hug and whispered into her ear. "Ignore your father, he's just a little grumpy that he hasn't eaten much recently." She said, causing Blake to let out a snort of amusement, which only grew as she saw Ghira's unamused face.

 **Veronica: Now, I will be quick. Erik, you have gone through what most people view as nightmarish. You faced against so many tragedies. Abuse, unlawful imprisonment, mental disorders and loss of your loved ones. You have gone through too much and as your mother I refuse to let you go through them alone. But, sadly I cannot do it myself, as I am gone.**

 **Erik: Does that mean I have to get a sidekick? Like a superhero? I hope I don't get a Robin they always freaking die!**

 **Veronica: No sweetie, I mean a family.**

 **Erik: But I already have a family, one happens to be sitting right next to me and giving me headaches through flicking my fricking forehead!**

 **Veronica: *flicks his forehead***

 **Erik: Hey! *rubs forehead* Why can't I get my pain nullification in the dream world too?**

 **Veronica: Well, if you didn't have pain, how would I punish you while I was here?**

 **Erik: Fair point.**

 **Veronica: Now Erik, I know it will be hard, but please I want you to be happy.**

 **Erik: *sighs* I know you do mum. *leans head on her shoulder***

 **Veronica: *Kisses the spot on his forehead where she flicked* Goodbye my little Joker, and remember, I love you with all my heart.**

 **Erik: I love you too mum.**

"Erik . . . are you okay?" Ruby asked, putting a hand on Erik's shoulder as said teen stared at the screen. "Yeah, I'm okay, just miss my mum is all." He said, planting a gentle kiss on her hand with a surprisingly sweet smile. Returning the smile, Ruby hugged him tightly, leaning her head into his chest. He smelt oddly of cinnamon, she thought idly. Chuckling because, not that she realized it, but Ruby actually mumbled that statement quietly, Erik gave her a kiss on the forehead and tightened his arm around her shoulder.

 **The screen 'blinked' awake, before showing Erik lying in bed. With a slight groan, Erik sat up before looking around his dorm. Everyone was asleep.**

 **Erik: Hmph, lazy asses. *gets out of bed and heads out of his dorm.***

 **The camera follows Erik as he headed down the hall towards the library, with Erik idly dragging his fingers across the wall as he went. Soon Erik walked into the deserted library, his eyebrow rising as a light shone from the corner of the library.**

"Who would be in the library at THAT hour?" Blake asked. Erik shrugged at her before tapping a finger to his chin in thought, "Maybe it's the troll that keeps stealing the my left socks? It's always the LEFT ones though, what's with that?" Erik questioned (Someone get THAT reference) nobody in particular. Giggling at Erik, Ruby shook her head at him, "Of course not, if it was a troll, how'd they learn to use a computer? Hmmmm?" She questioned him. Humming in thought, Erik found himself nodding in agreement. "You have a point, but then if it isn't a troll, what is it?" He asked. Humming in thought, Ruby went over a few ideas in her head (each sillier than the last) before coming to a singular conclusion. "It's the ghost of a professor from long ago making a new curriculum for the class he never got to attend~" Ruby said, adding a 'spooky voice' for added effect. Gasping dramatically, Erik put a single hand to his cheek (the other was still wrapped around Ruby) and turned to her with a shocked expression. "Oh. My. God. Beacon's haunted by a ghost! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He exclaimed.

 **Moving forward, Erik found the light to be from a computer, with Ruby of all people sitting in front of it.**

"That ghost isn't very scary looking." Erik deadpanned. Pouting at him, Ruby gave is arm a light smack. "Hush you!"

 **Erik: Ruby? Wassup?**

 **Ruby: AH! *drops something on the ground* Erik-what-are-you-doing-here!?**

 **Erik: Risking the wrath of the Goodwitch of bacon, like you. So what yah doing there? Searching up illegal narcotics? Ruby how could you!? You go on a school computer and order illegal drugs WITHOUT ME!? How could you Ruby?!**

 **Ruby: Sh sh sh! Erik I'm not buying drugs! I was just, checking out a website okay?**

 **Erik: Would that website have something to do with this? *picks up a card from the ground* 'Dr. Carmel's Internet Therapy'? You need internet therapy?**

 **Ruby: I-I, yeah. After the . . . thing with those gang guys, Prof. Goodwitch visited me in hospital and, gave me that card, said it might help.**

 **Erik: Ah, I get it now. Sooo what yah doing going on the internet at like 1 in the morning?**

 **Ruby: W-Well, I didn't want anyone to know, at least, not for a while. I just, didn't want to burden anyone, yah know?**

 **EriK: No, not really. Then again my general catchphrase is 'Fuck People, they're idiots, and too sane' so I may not be a good person to take people advice from. But that's just my people advice, thanks for coming, let's do this session again that'll be 700 Lien.**

"Erik, my sister went through a really traumatic experience, you give her advice not even fit for actual idiots, and you try to charge her 700 lien, what. The. Fuck." Yang said, glaring at Erik as her hair were covered in flames. Shrugging, Erik tapped his chin in thought, before giving a nod. "You have a point . . . I should give her a friends and family discount, how about I shed saaaay 20% of the original price, that'll be 560 Lien." Erik said, turning to Ruby, who grinned and nodded, "Hehe, sure thing." She agreed.

Sighing, Yang flopped in her seat, her expression depressed. Tai turned around in his seat to look at his daughter better, his expression worried.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" He asked. Sighing, Yang turned to look at her sister as she and Erik chatted away happily, "It's Ruby, she's not like before is all. She's growing up too fast and . . . I don't like it, honestly." She admitted. Tai nodded, understanding her concerns, "You have a point, Ruby IS growing up, and honestly I'm not sure that I'm all for it either, but, I'm afraid that we can't change the fact that Ruby will change as she grows up." Tai advised, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang let out a shudder before turning to her father with teary eyes, "But, I don't want her to grow up, I want her to stay as the same little sister that I've always known." Yang whispered, burying her face into her father's shoulder. "I know you do sweetie, but people change as they grow up, we can't stop that." Tai advised.

 **Ruby: *smiles weakly at him before turning back to the computer* I'm . . . I'm scared Erik, what if, what if it happens again and, you're not there to save me? I don't want to be alone.**

 **Erik: Hmmmm *taps chin thoughtfully*reaches into pocket and pulls out a little red hair clip with a bow on it in a plastic packet*opens the packet and carefully puts the hair clip in her hair* I won this at the carnival today, I was planning on giving to you before, but I fell asleep before I could. So here, take it, now you'll not really be alone, will you?**

 **Ruby: *blushes and touches the hair clip* Th-thank you Erik, that's really sweet of you.**

 **Erik: Ah, no trouble, just try not to cry too much, it looks wrong on you.**

 **Ruby: *giggles* Sure. *kisses his cheek* Th-that's for, being so sweet.**

 **Erik: Awww you're a big sweetie. Hey, I got another prize for you!**

 **Ruby: Oo, what is it?**

 **Erik: Close your eyes and find out. *grins mischievously at her***

 **Ruby: *Closes eyes with a smile* So what is this abo-**

 **Ruby was silenced by Erik wrapping his lips around hers, her eyes snapping open before closing, a look of complete bliss on her features as she gladly accepted the hug that came next.**

* * *

 **Gamer: I BET YOU WERE WAITING FOR THAT KISS SCENE FOR A WHILE NOW HUH!?**

 **Proto: Awww, Ruby's so adorable!**

 **Gamer: Don't let Erik hear you say that, might kill yah.**

 **Proto: . . . the fact that he probably would is both terrifying and somewhat impressive.**

 **Gamer: Yeah, kinda. ANYWAYS! Sorry about not posting yesterday like I planned, I just kind of felt . . . blagh that day, me and my family are moving so there's a fair amount of work to be done. Sooooo, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed! But for now, this is the GamerHD! Signing out! WOOH!**

 **Proto: Goodbye everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: PROTO!**

 **Proto: *sigh* Yes Gamer?**

 **Gamer: WE GOT OVER 11,000 VIEWS!**

 **Proto: That's nice Gamer.**

 **Gamer: I KNOW RIGHT!**

 **Proto: Perhaps we should go to the reviews now?**

 **Gamer: THAT REMINDS ME WE GOT 10 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER!**

 **Proto: *sigh***

 **Just a Witty Bro: I got that reference! Being 8 when I first heard it, that joke went wooooosh. Now I get it and it's hilarious.**

 **Gamer: It is hilarious isn't it? It just seemed like something Erik would say so I just . . . chucked it in.**

 **blueanimelover123:** **Was that a HTTYD reference? Awww, the kiss scene was so cute! :D**

 **Gamer: Indeed it twas a HTTYD reference! And yeah I thought that Erik and Ruby should finally fucking kiss or something.**

 **SuperMegaFagg: bruh! erik is gonna get fucked by yang! holy shit! i wanna read a lemon of erik and yang!**

 **Gamer: Okay, 1.) I am like 95% sure that Erik is taken by Ruby and vice versa, but 2.) Yang is gonna be fucking pissed.**

 **Yang: HE KISSED MY SISTER!**

 **Gamer: Shut it.**

 **Proto: Go back in the corner Yang!**

 **RWBY MANIA: God damn. That last scene makes me want to see Yang and Tai fight Erik. I wonder what the rest of audience would act like?**

 **Gamer: Tai and Yang will probably try to kill Erik, not gonna lie.**

 **Woflian:** **This was a good chapter, I guess. I kinda want to Erik and his team fight white fang members.**

 **Gamer: Eventually, don't worry. First Erik has to break in his teammates . . . possibly with a chainsaw but who knows.**

 **Redburningdragon:** **Nice chap. Gobber knows his stuff ... kinda can't wait for the 3rd movie.**

 **Gamer: I WANT THE THIRD MOVIE DREAMWORKS GET FUCKING ON IT GOD DAMMIT!**

 **SquixES:** ***Gasps while spitting grape flavoured fanta and suffocates at the same, and dies but resurrects magically* GOD DAMN that was expected but still impressive man, a very,very,very good chapter end, oh yes, about the OC i did send one by ur PM but i was using my app so yeah it's possible that it wasn't sent so ye srry bout the tantrum,still if its possible tell pls *slaps him with a tsundere aura cuz im an asshole in the good sense* luv u 3.**

 **Gamer: *slaps back and gives smooches* LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **Proto: Gamer?**

 **Gamer: Jah?**

 **Proto: You and Squixes have a very . . . odd relationship.**

 **Gamer: Whatever do you mean?**

 **Sodafied-psycho:** ****5 hours later****

 **a kiss? a kiss.. Alright, this chapter already has a 101010101001/1 score. A for effort. A for cute lovey dovey scenes.**

 **And.. I present thee. A picture of the kiss! Taken by a fourth wall breaker who appeared from nowhere and is giving this to Yang. Yang now has a copy, as well as Summer, Erik, and Ruby.**

 **Oh, and Ozpin.**

 ****smirks mischievously** can't wait for the old wizard to post this shit to the internet :)**

 **Gamer: You cheeky bugger! Now Yang is gonna be EXTRA pissed! And I'M probably the one who's gonna have to deal with it! Thanks for that yah joik!**

 **GamehunterMC:** **The audience reaction to the kiss is gonna be FUCKING PRICELESS!**

 **...**

 **PLEASE MAKE IT SO! Also when are you gonna have fights scenes for Erik's team? On a side note: I have written my own fanfic with my own OC (Matthew Cian) in it.**

 **It's called:**

 **RWBY: Rivalry of Mike Tubular and Dr M**

 **Gamer: Yeah, the audience will have . . .** _ **mixed**_ **reactions. Also, yeah I checked it out. *clap clap* Well done sir. *clap clap***

 **Rogue H. Dragoon:** **I didn't know Erik was a Viking blacksmith with one arm and one leg and is obsessed with the boneknapper.**

 **Gamer: Oh god why did you do that.**

 **Erik: BONEKNAPPER!?**

 **Gamer: Why oh why did you do that!?**

 **Erik: WHERE IS THE SONUVABITCH!?**

 **Gamer: Let's get to the story. ='( Why me?**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review! (it might calm Erik down)**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15.**

* * *

"ERIK YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Yang exclaimed, struggling against Qrow's grip with all her might, which was substantial, which was a substantial amount actually. Tai, while in a similar position, was having even less results as Ghira held both his arms with a large hand covering his mouth. "WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN LIKE YOU NEVER FELT BEFORE YOU HEAR ME!?" Yang raged. Next to her, Summer was cooeing along with Khali, as they both held a shot of Ruby and Erik wrapped in each other's arms as they kissed. Erik and Ruby also held a copy, though Ruby was somewhat distracted from the picture by Erik grinning devilishly next to her. She knew from semi-personal experience that that grin meant _trouble._ Possibly fun trouble but still, trouble.

Weiss, who's eyebrow was twitching sporadically, looked from the screen to Ruby, a look of astonishment on her face.

"No way. . ." Weiss mumbled. Ruby gave a nervous giggle and attempted to bury her face in her hands. "You like him!?" Weiss exclaimed questioningly. Ruby gave another giggle and slumped deeper in her chair, a dopey grin hidden behind her hands. Erik, not wanting to be left out, gently pried one of her fingers away from her face and grinned at her.

"Well hello little red, what's up?" He asked, as if talking about the weather. Giggling once more, her dopey, slightly dazed grin got wider as she leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. Chuckling sadistically, Erik whispered in her ear, "Awww, is swomebody sweepy?" Giggling, Ruby shook her head.

"Oh, quiet you, big jerk." She mumbled.

"As sweet as this is you two, we have to continue with the show." Gamer said, popping into existence with a smirk. Yang, her eyes red with rage, exclaimed into Qrow's hand. He got a little tired of her yelling so he decided to cover her mouth. Uncle of the year everybody.

 **The camera panned to left, following along RWBY's dorm wall. The camera stopped and focused on Ruby's sleeping form before an alarm went off on a nightstand next to Weiss' bed. Opening her eyes, Ruby hopped down from her bed as her Team woke up around her.**

 **~One change of clothes later~**

 **RWBY walked along the hall casually, with Ruby humming happily as she fiddled with her new bow.**

 **Yang: Hey Ruby, I just realized you got a bow, where'd yah get it?**

 **Ruby: Hehe, oooh it was just a gift.**

 **Weiss: From who, exactly?**

 **Ruby: Soooomeone.**

 **Blake: I don't think that answers the question Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Hehe, oh well.**

 **Yang: Uhhh, Ruby? In the nicest way possible, but, how high are you?**

 **Ruby: Oh hey look there's Erik!**

 **Blake: Is . . . is he dragging his team in a wagon?**

 **Ruby: I'm sure it's fine.**

 **Weiss: Then why do they seem to be steaming?**

"Cause I cooked them!" Erik exclaimed suddenly. "And I did a damn good job of it too I'm sure!" He continued, only to get a piece of popcorn thrown at him. Turning, Erik gave a glare at Natalie, who was looking rather unimpressed.

"You are NOT cooking us." She ordered. Matthew, not liking the fact that he was being left out, spun on the spot and posed dramatically.

"YEAH! Cause I'm already hot enough! WOOH!" He exclaimed. Sighing, Lectra and Natalie looked to each other and came to a singular decision. Their teammates were idiots. "Matthew sit down already! Erik put that fork away! Where'd you even get one anyways!?" Natalie ordered. Huffing, Matthew sat down as Erik threw his fork away, while Gamer surreptitiously slipped away, whistling a little tune as he proceeded to disappear into the shadows. "Lectra I am honestly SO glad that there is at least one sane person on this team other than myself." Natalie grumbled sidling closer to Lectra with a sigh. Lectra smirked and whispered in her ear while simultaneously leaning closer.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She whispered. (Yeah I'm shipping Lectra and Natalie together, fuck you gonna do about? Bitch.) Natalie shivered and pulled her ears back, grumbling about insane Teammates.

 **Erik: Well hey all! *waves cheerfully as he drags a wagon with Matthew, Natalie and Lectra slumped in it, their clothes slightly ripped and their skin steaming.* How's things?**

 **Yang: . . . What. In the sweet fuck. Is this?**

 **Erik: Training.**

 **Blake: Training for what exactly?**

 **Erik: How to deal with pain . . . and to get these weaklings into shape.**

 **Matthew: The pain . . .**

 **Natalie: The burn . . .**

 **Lectra: . . . Fuck you all.**

 **Weiss: What did you do to them!?**

 **Erik: Weeeeeell.**

 **~3:30 am~**

"Ooooo, training montage time?" Erik asked excitedly. Turning in his seat, Erik gave a nasty grin to his Teammates, a grin that promised pain beyond pain.

"Whelp, we're gonna die." Matthew deadpanned. Natalie and Lectra sighed at their Teammates (something they found themselves doing often) and slumped in their seats. "I can't believe we got that psychopathic human as a Team leader." Lectra grumbled. Sighing, Natalie shook her head, "I know Ozpin has his 'reasons' and all that but let's face it, he's gonna make as to chin ups over a cliff on tree branch as thick as my wrist." She complained. Glynda, hearing Natalie, turned to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir why _did_ you assign Mr. Vagrant as Team leader? Surely Ms. Khan or . . . Surely Ms. Khan would be a more responsible leader?" She asked. Humming in thought, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee (he demanded that it be full, always) and turned to her with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, you are most likely right Prof. Goodwitch, Ms. Khan would more than likely be a very responsible and intelligent leader. However, from what I can gather, she seems to have an extreme distaste for humans. Notice, how she has sat far away from the human members of the audience, while instead has sat herself near her Teammate, a fellow Faunus who seems to have a distaste for humans. Mr. Vagrant has no such prejudices, and, to put it simply, does not care. He will treat his all his Teammates, regardless of race or species, fairly. Or, fairly for _him_ I should say." Ozpin answered. Sighing, Glynda nodded in resignation of his answer, trusting Ozpin's judgement. "That may be true sir, however, what of a combat situation? How will he react? What strategies will he use? Will he use his Teammates as some form of bait? What will he do?" Glynda questioned. This time, Ozpin had no answer, and simply turned to the screen. "That, I am afraid, we will have to find out."

 **We come across Erik sneaking along the hall, fully dressed and with his new gauntlets shining under the moonlight. Erik stops at RWBY's dorm, the closest to VMLN's and pulled out a Myki Card. (for the americans just think of a Metrocard or whatever) With a surprising amount of expertness, Erik slipped the card between the lock and the wall and opened their door.**

 **Erik V.O: And all my days are trances, and all my nightly dreams, are where thy grey eye glances, and where thy footstep gleams, in what ethereal dances, by what ethereal streams.**

 **Quietly humming, Erik pulled out a packet of ear plugs, and with surprising deftness, proceeded to plug RWBY's ears closed, even Blake's cat ears.**

"Okay Erik, 1.) What in the living fuck was that poem thing, and 2.) What in the fuck is up with those ear plugs." Tai questioned, still held down by Ghira, though his mouth was now uncovered. Ghira, too, was curious and found himself listening in. Humming in thought, Erik tapped his chin before grinning with a gleam in his eye. "Well, see, the poem is from Edgar Allen Poe, one of my favourite poets and writers, while the ear plugs, weeeeell. I have no idea." Erik answered. Ruby, a little interested that Erik liked poetry (probably horrifying poetry, but still poetry) leaned closer and spoke quietly. "Do you know anymore?" She asked, blinking in curiosity. Smiling, Erik nodded, and leaned closer still, "Mhm, ooo, this one you'd like, 'True love doesn't have a happy ending, because it doesn't have an end'. Like it?" Erik asked. Ruby, a little touched by the sweet quote, leaned forward and buried her face into his chest. "Mhm, very." she said.

 **Erik, now done, turned and began walking out of the dorm, before quickly turning and kissing Ruby on the forehead, and then proceeding to leave, properly.**

 **Sneaking back into his dorm, Erik pulled an airhorn out from under his bed, and with a sadistic grin, blew it.**

 **Erik: ALRIGHT SOLDIERS! WAKE UP! WE GOT A WAR TO WIN DAMMIT!**

 **Matthew: AGH! *falls out of bed, quickly stands up and salutes* SIR YES SIR!**

 **Natalie: What the hell!? *also falls, but insteads rises and glares at Erik***

 **Lectra: Grrr, I swear to god, it's been only 1 day with this psycho as Team leader and I already want to kill him!**

 **Erik: Yeah, cute, anyway, c'mon get dressed soldiers! We got training to do!**

"Well, at least that solves the case of the ear plugs." Blake supplied, shrugging indifferently at Erik's strange method of waking his Team up. Lectra however, "GOD DAMMIT CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES!?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with indignation as her scorpion tail twitched sporadically. Natalie leaned back, slightly fearing for her life as Lectra's tail swung near her. Erik, however, was giggling his ass off, enjoying his personal meat shields pain.

 **Erik walked out of the dorm to allow his Team to get dressed, and sneakily snuck into RWBY's dorm (again.) With a happy little hum, Erik proceeded to remove the ear plugs and throw them out before slipping back out of the dorm. Moving to his dorm, Erik found a grumbling Matthew slumped against the door.**

 **Erik: The fuck are you doing out here?**

 **Matthew: The girls kicked me out.**

 **Erik: Why can't they just, change in the bathroom or something?**

 **Matthew: I tried telling them that, but noooo.**

 **Erik: . . . yeah, you lot DEFINITELY need training.**

 **Matthew: OI!**

 **Erik: *knocks on door semi-quietly* Oi! Hurry up in there you two! I expect you out in 3 minutes or your training in whatever you have, no exceptions!**

"Asshole." Lectra deadpanned. Shrugging, Natalie stayed quiet. "Aw c'mon Nat! You can't tell me that you approve of that do you!?" Lectra questioned. "Weeeeell, actually I kind of do, sorta. Maybe not the _hour_ that he's doing it, but his methods are . . . effective." Natalie answered. Sighing, Lectra slumped in her seat, "Dammit, he even turned the hot one against me." She grumbled, not quite loud enough for Nat to here.

Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune were shivering in their seats and thanking all sorts of gods that Erik wasn't a Teammate, or worse yet, a Team leader.

"Dear, god, this guy is a fucking drill sergeant." Sun whispered. "I mean, what if he was our Teammate or something? What would he do to us!?" he continued.

 **Grumbling, Lectra and Natalie managed to get changed within the allotted time. Erik led the Team to the outside courtyard, where it seemed a set of obstacles were set up, probably by Erik himself.**

 **Erik: Welcome to training!**

 **Lectra: Uhhhh, what?**

 **Erik: FIRST UP! Pushups!**

 **Matthew: Okay, doesn't sound too hard! I can do pushups in my sleep!**

 **Erik: 200 of them!**

 **Matthew/Lectra/Natalie: WHAT!?**

 **Erik: OVER BURNING COALS!**

 **Matthew/Lectra/Natalie/Audience: WHAT!?**

 **Erik: Do it or else!**

 **Natalie: Or else WHAT!**

 **Erik: I put fire pants down your pants while you all sleep.**

". . . Where could you even buy fire ants?" Qrow asked. "THAT'S WHAT YOU ASK!?" Natalie and Lectra yelled. "Holy shit, he's going to kill us all." Matthew deadpanned, starting to realize that maybe Erik is a little more terrifying than he first thought. "Uhm, Erik, you wouldn't _actually_ put fire ants down their pants would you?" Ruby asked. _Yes, totally, I would do it and I have done it before, hell I think I put them down my own pants at some point._ Erik thought, but realizing that Ruby was, well Ruby, decided to shake his head and whisper quietly. "No, but THEY don't need to know that do they?" He whispered conspiratorially. Giggling, Ruby nodded, though internally she was thinking, _I know you're just trying to reassure me, but I think I know you well enough to know you would totally do it._ She thought.

 **~5 minutes later~**

 **Lectra, Natalie and Matthew were doing pushups, their bodies covered in sweat as burning coals burned under their torso's as Erik watched on, his right gauntlet's blade shining in the moonlight.**

 **Erik: See? I knew you would see it my way, eventually.**

 **Lectra: Fuck. You. You. Asshole!**

 **Erik: Just for that you get 20 more weight ups!**

 **Natalie: The hell are weight ups?!**

 **Erik: I'm putting 40 kg weights on your feet and having you do chin ups.**

 **Matthew: THE DR.M CAN TOTALLY DO THAT!**

 **Erik: Make it 30 weight ups.**

 **Natalie: MATTHEW SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **Present moment.**

 **Erik: And it sort of, continued from there.**

 **Natalie: I can't feel my anything.**

 **Matthew: Heh, I can feel your anything for you.**

 **Lectra: How about you feel my fist first you perverted toad.**

 **Erik shrugged casually at his bickering teammates and turned to RWBY with a big grin.**

 **Erik: Sooooo . . . how's things?**

 **Ruby: Good, good. Uh, Erik? Can I talk to you for a minute.**

"YES! MORE KISSES FOR MEEEEE~" Erik cheered, smirking at Yang knowingly as she struggled against Qrow's hold, her hair blazing brighter than the time Tai had to give her her first haircut. Now THAT was a bad day for all involved. "E-Erik, why do you do this to me?" Ruby mumbled, her face bright red as she attempted to hide deeper into her seat. "Awwww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Erik cooed, leaning exceptionally close to Ruby's huddled form. "I-I'm not embarrassed!" Ruby squeaked, not fighting much when he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Mmmm, yes you are." Erik giggled, leaning back casually while simultaneously throwing Yang the bird, causing her to rage more and more in her uncles arms. "ERIK I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She raged, throwing herself forward and barely managing to escape from her uncle, only to be grabbed by Ghira, who still held a fuming Tai in his other arm.

 **Erik nodded and follow Ruby to a different hall, with Yang glaring at his back.**

 **Erik: So what's up Ruby? Need something?**

 **Ruby: *fidgets nervously* U-uhm, yeah. I-if you wouldn't mind I wanted to talk about, you know, last night?**

 **Erik: You mean the night I took your first kiss? *smirks***

 **Ruby: H-Hey, you're not my FIRST kiss.**

 **Erik: Parents, siblings and family members don't count.**

 **Ruby: Oh, uhm . . . I retract my previous statement then.**

 **Erik: Heh, so, what did you wanna talk about?**

 **Ruby: UHm, just that, since we** _ **kissed**_ **and all, that maybe you'd . . . *mumble mumble mumble***

 **Erik: I'm sorry, what?**

 **Ruby: I said that, maybe you'd *mumble mumble mumble***

 **Erik: Sorry Ruby, you'll have to speak u-**

 **Ruby: ERIK WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME THIS SATURDAY!? *sweats nervously***

 **Erik: *smirks* Tch, didn't have to yell Ruby. *leans forward, very close to Ruby***

 **Ruby: Oh, m-my bad.**

 **Erik: Heh, no trouble. *leans a little bit closer***

 **Ruby: Uhm, so we should, maybe, head to class?**

 **Erik: Mmmmmm, maaaaybe.**

"Erik you better fucking not!" Yang exclaimed. "Erik probably fucking will!" Erik exclaimed back at her.

 **Ruby: Uhm, I think I forget something, in my dorm, it might, I don't know, take me a minute to find it and get back to my team.**

 **Erik: Yes, it probably will.**

"IT WILL NOT! I SWEAR TO GOD ERIK YOU ARE SO FUCKING CLOSE TO DEATH!" Yang exclaimed, only to be silenced by Qrow with a hand to her mouth.

 **Erik and Ruby leaned closer together, until they kissed again, with their teammates all leaning over a corner, spying on them, with Yang raging through Weiss' and Blakes hands while Lectra, Natalie and Matthew held her back.**

"Hey Ruby, I just realized something." Erik said, leaning on one arm casually. "Wh-what's that?" Ruby asked, her face slowly turning to a more normal shade of red. Erik gave no quarter and locked his lips to Ruby, using his hat as a cover so Yang couldn't see, knowing full well that that was pissing her off even more than just seeing it happen.

Oh well, too bad for her.

* * *

 **Gamer: Hey everyone, SOOOO sorry for such a long wait. I was just having some blagh time and couldn't bring myself to write for some reason. I dunno what it was I just had trouble writing. Again, sorry about that. Hopefully I'll continue as normal, and I probably will, not feeling blagh anymore or anything. Don't forget to comment, rate and review! Goodbye everyone!**

 **Proto: Goodbye all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: Hehe, uhm, hi guys, how's things?**

 **Proto: You're not very good at promises are you?**

 **Gamer: No . . . not really.**

 **Proto: *sigh* let's just, go to the reviews.**

 **Just a Witty Bro: Thank you so much for responding to my review! I'm honestly touched that you took the time to reply!**

 **Gamer: Course man, I always respond to my reviewers . . . eventually. _**

 **SquixES: Oh God... he dead! Anyways loved this chapter, got a question though: will you make a lemon about both oficina em? *Not really necessary if you ask me* and i know im kind of bothering at this point but maybe you could add more OC's not right now but maybe later, and reserve a slot to ya boi *me if you were asking*,and yeah thats pretty much it, waiting for the Next one!**

 **Gamer: Oh yeah, Erik is in troooouble! Hopefully Yang doesn't attack him, cause, well, that would probably be . . . bad.**

 **Proto: Very bad!**

 **Soda-fied Psycho: Huh..**

 **Erik is a drill sergeant.. I think he needs a French accent that teaches them how to retreat, a German accent which teaches them how to kill and mount full-scale wars, a Canadian accent that teaches them how to be nice people, a Russian accent that tells you to stop complaining and kill, and an American which tells you how to help change the tide of a war.**

 **Oh, and of course.. A Japanese for when all else fails, you go suicide bombing!**

 **Sure, it may be offensive, but it's historically accurate.**

 ***thumbs up***

 **Oh, and here.. Erik, I'm going to give you an idea.**

 **Make your team do about 800 push-ups with gravitational effects.**

 **Gravity would distort around them making it weightless or weighted at random intervals, thus causing much more pain from the immediate confusion and making them stop letting their guard down and learn to adapt quickly.**

 **It's effective but not very easy to make. Here's a free kit my 4th wall breaking powers made.**

 **It has all you need, even some small black holes that are less than a centimeter in size but more powerful than two cars at top speed combined.**

 **And a few white holes.. Yeah, uh, this is the less safe one.. It can throw your teammates about 400 miles away. Great for adding a jogging practice! *Thumbs up***

 **There has been a 30% casualty rate of my 600 test subjects.**

 **That's in between 150-200 deaths.**

 **Oh well, no harm! They were worthless animals.**

 **Surprisingly, no Faunus or Humans died. Aura must work wonders.**

 **Gamer: Yeah, seen Aura do some crazy shit man, and as for the training thingy majig . . . not gonna lie, a little wary of giving it to ERIK of all people because . . . well he's Erik.**

 **Erik: Yeah, I'm Erik.**

 **Proto: Yep, totally Erik.**

 **MCMike: Goddamn this is funny!**

 **Gamer: Glad you think so!**

 **Proto: So what's up with this chapter Gamer?**

 **Gamer: Well actually we'll be taking a break and will be watching story normally, like no reaction type stuff.**

 **Proto: Oh?**

 **Gamer: Yep, it'll be Erik and Ruby's date.**

 **Proto: That's nice.**

 **Gamer: . . .**

 **Proto: . . .**

 **Proto: You're gonna add a lemon in aren't you?**

 **Gamer: I"VE HAD THE SCENE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR SOME REASON I'M SORRY! If it makes anyone feel better, the rest of the audience will be watching the morning after sooooo.**

 **Proto: You just want Yang to want to kill Erik even more don't you?**

 **Gamer: Yeaaaah pretty much.**

 **Proto: Let's just go to the story. *sigh***

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16.**

* * *

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror with a worried expression, today was Saturday and she and Erik were going out for a date, the first one she ever had actually, and she had no idea what to do. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to wear. So far she had chosen a red skirt and light grey button up top, and had picked out two stocking, both black and red. Was it too much maybe? Not enough? Dang it, she didn't know. She hadn't told the rest of her team about her date, and she couldn't ask for help because it would eventually reach Yang's ears, and knowing her sister Yang would probably go and attack Erik with a battle axe.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking this a little, I mean, knowing Erik we probably will do something a little messy, right?" Ruby asked herself. Biting her lower lip, Ruby put on her picked out clothes and put them on. Looking at herself in the mirror one more time, she nodded and sat on the edge of Weiss' bed, thanking her lucky stars that she and Blake liked to read so much, and that Yang wanted to something at least mildly interesting, even if it was at the library. Hearing a knock on the door, Ruby stood up perhaps a little too quickly, and opened the door after checking the time, 6:30, just like he said.

Now, Erik wasn't many things, he wasn't sane, patient, or compassionate, at least not to his team, but he was most definitely handsome, and dressed in a slightly tight white shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans, with his usual fedora gone just reminded her of that. His long hair, which reached to his lower back, was braided in an intricate Celtic knot at the end and in the middle, leaving only a few strands at the front free. As if noticing her looked, Erik winked at her and gave her an appreciative look, paying just the slightest bit attention to her figure.

"Wow Ruby, all this just for me? Now that's how you make a guy feel special." He teased. Ruby blushed, and thanked her lucky stars (again) that she had chosen out a slightly smaller skirt than she usually wore, having Erik look at her like he was now was a gratifying feeling. "Uh, uhm, w-well, I mean this my first date, and, so, yeah." Ruby said, smartly. "Oh really, well now I feel doubly special. Now come on, we stand out here all night and we may miss the reservations." Erik continued, holding a hand out towards her. Smiling at him, Ruby grabbed his hand and locked the door behind her, allowing Erik to lead her out of Beacon and down to the air docks. Taking an airship to Vale, Erik further led her down the street to a middle class restaurant, the entire theme seeming to be in a mistralian (French) theme.

"Woah, how did you get reservations here," Ruby asked, before taking the seat Erik pulled out for her, "Ah you know, the owner just owes me a favor or two." Erik said, with Ruby not noticing the deadly smile Erik threw to one of the servers. "So Ruby, I gotta admit I was a little surprised that you asked me for a date." Erik said, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. Ruby tilted her head in a confused manner, "What do you mean?" She asked. Chuckling, Erik casually roved the menu in front of him, "Oh, just that I thought you were a little shy, definitely cute, but shy. So, what made you wanna ask me?" Erik questioned. Blushing at being cute, Ruby rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. "Oh, well, honestly I just, thought you were handsome. But also nice, when you wanted to be, but also really funny, so I just, asked." Ruby said, shrugging. Winking at her, Erik looked over to a server who was approaching them, and ordered a medium rare steak, with Ruby order a chicken pasta, she couldn't pronounce the actual word, and was thoroughly embarrassed when she said Fettuccini as Fet-uh-sin-i. Which of course made Erik's smirk widen.

"So uhm, Erik, when did you start training to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked, nibbling on the cheesy garlic bread they got as a starter. "Mmmm, I started training with an actual teacher just after my twelve birthday, but before that I was always getting into trouble beating up local bullies and stuff, so I guess I could count that as training too." Erik answered, lightly scratching his chin in thought, which had grown a substantial amount of stubble growing, along with his jawline. _FOCUS RUBY! Focus on his eye! (The uninjured one) Yes! His red, beautiful, glowing, eye . . ._ Ruby thought, slowly becoming a bit entranced by his right eye, which seemed too red to be possible. Noticing her look, Erik smirked but maintained eye contact, letting her look at his eye some more. "Enjoying the view are we?" He asked rhetorically, causing Ruby to stutter some before she dropped her gaze to the table.

Chuckling a little at her dismay, Erik looked up to see a server approaching with their food, a beautiful steak and a delicious looking Fet-uh-sin-i. Smirking at Ruby's blunder, he began to dig in to his steak, controlling himself just a little so as not seem too much of a pig. Looking up, Erik caught Ruby digging into her pasta with just as much enthusiasm, if not more.

They talked for a while longer, about inconsequential stuff such as school work, and some more things like where they were born, what their hero was growing up, normal stuff. When both their dishes were done, they talked some more on the topic of their nerd dreams, weapons.

"I'm telling you Ruby, a Longsword would totally beat a battle axe, it has much more edge and is much lighter to swing around." Erik argued, smiling as Ruby went on to counterpoint that a battle axe would be much more efficient. "Yeah, but it's also a lot more blade to sharpen and care for, and with a battle axe it would take less amount of time to train and use it, while with a longsword it would take much longer." Ruby pointed out. Rolling his eyes, Erik shook his head at Ruby and led her out of the restaurant, idly paying their bill while Ruby was distracted. As they went down the street, Erik and Ruby steadily got closer together, until they were bumping shoulders, their fingers intertwined with each other's. "So Ruby, enjoyed the night?" Erik asked. Nodding, Ruby leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling less embarrassment then she normally would, and let Erik take her back to the air dock. On the way back to Beacon, Ruby and Erik didn't talk much, preferring to just stay as close as they were.

After landing, the two departed back towards the dorms, not quite noticing the glances they got from some people still walking around at this time of night. Ruby and Erik were still comfortably close to each other as they reached towards Ruby's dorm, each smiling contently. "So, uhm, I had a really nice time tonight." Ruby said, smiling down at her shoes. "I had a really nice time too." Erik said, holding both her hands as she stood in front of him. "So, that means you wouldn't mine, uhm, going on a date with me again, would it?" Ruby asked, a cheeriness creeping into her voice as she slowly looked up. Nodding, Erik leaned forward and took her lips into his, enjoying how quickly she leaned forward for a deeper kiss. Neither of them parted for a full minute until the need for air got too them, breaking away from each other with a small strand of saliva still connected to their lips. Ruby's eyes were half closed and her breathing was hitched, with Erik not much better as he breathed in as deeply as he could.

Quickly regaining his composure, Erik licked the small strand of saliva from his lips, and smirked at her red face. "Mmm, you definitely taste good. I can't help but wonder how the rest of you tastes." Erik quietly said, leaning forward and kissing down her cheek, all the way down her neck until he reached where her pulse was, lightly biting into it with a grin. "Mmph! E-Erik." Ruby whispered, her toes curling as Erik continued to lick, such and bite on her neck. Growling into her skin, Erik dismantled himself from Ruby's neck, only to quickly capture her lips. With careful movements, Ruby managed to pull out her keys and unlock her dorm door, pulling Erik in only to lock the door behind her.

 _Should we be doing this? We've only been together for about a week._ A small, miniscule voice in Ruby's head said, only to be shut up by a chorus disagreement. _NO! Keep going! It feels so good!_ A much larger, much louder voice said, and frankly that was good enough for her to unbutton the first few buttons on her shirt, letting Erik to attack her collar bone with renewed vigor, his hand trailing down her shirt and slowly finishing off her buttons. Ruby's knees quivered as he gazed at her, his one good eye betraying just how much he was straining against his self-control. Quick as he could, Erik almost ripped his jacket and shirt off, letting Ruby have a show of her own. Licking her lips in anticipation, and just a little nervousness, she took off her shirt and reached back, undoing her casual black bra and letting it fall to the ground. Ruby didn't have a killer body or bust like Yang did, but her pale skin and perky breasts made her amazingly beautiful and hot on her own. Pulling her by her hip with one hand Erik kissed her slowly, his thumb pressing against her perky nipples, making her whimper into his mouth in a needful manner.

Taking his hand away from her breast, Erik wrapped his arms around her back and rear, pulling her off the floor and onto the wall, his body flush with hers. "Erik . . ." Ruby moaned, leaning her head back as Erik took a nipple in his mouth, using his sharpened teeth to press and tease the sensitive nub. Damn did he love how much she moaned for him. Erik's hand trailed back from her rear to pressing against her panties, pushing the damned thing out of the way and pressing his middle and ring fingers into her wet core. "AH!" Ruby moaned, the sudden intrusion making her see stars. Using a come hither motion, Erik was sending Ruby straight to nirvana, her tight walls pressed against his fingers desperately. "E-Erik, oh god, Erik please don't stop, please." Ruby begged, her orgasm coming closer and closer. "You don't really need to beg Ruby, I'm not planning on stopping until you've properly drenched my hand." Erik moaned, his jeans feeling to damn tight. Whimpering and moaning, her head against his chest, Ruby was reaching the brink, and before she even warn him, Erik's hand was drenched in her cum.

Getting more than a little curious, Erik pulled his hand up and sucked on his fingers. Well damn, she tasted almost _exactly_ like strawberries. Busy with his newfound snack, Erik didn't notice Ruby reaching for his belt buckle until her felt his jeans slip down his hips. Smiling down at Ruby, Erik readjusted her position in his arms and carried her all the way to one of the beds, he thinks it was Blake's maybe? Whatever, unimportant. "Here, I'll sit, it'll be easier for you." Erik said, getting a grateful nod in return. Ruby kneeled in front of him, her legs weak as she came down from her high. Pulling his pants down the rest of the way, Ruby pulled down his underwear and gulped at his erection. As far as she knew (which admittedly wasn't much) Erik was a bit above average, and had only a small bush at his crotch.

"I, I don't really know how to do this, so, uhm, just, bear with me please." Ruby admitted, grabbing him at the base with her small hand. Taking a small breath, Ruby leaned forward and took his head into her mouth. He tasted, not bad actually. Continuing forward, Ruby ran her hand up and down his shaft while attempting to take a bit more of him in, only managing to take maybe 3 inches before she had to stop. Looking up apologetically at him, Ruby almost came again when she saw Erik looking at her with wanton lust. No one had looked at her like that before. Continuing with her ministrations, and tilting her head back and forth. The throaty moans above her confirmed that she was doing something right, and so she sped up, the growl and moans growing in volume. "God Ruby, you really know how to make a guy lose his self-control." He growled. Taking that as a good sign, Ruby pushed herself and pumped faster. "Ruby, you are really pushing me here." Erik groaned. Ruby felt him twitch in her mouth and hand, knowing that he was getting close. With one last pump he came, putting a hand to the back of her head to stabilize himself. He tasted, salty, but in addictive amounts. Ruby couldn't hold all of his cum in, and a good amount dribbled through her lips and down her chin. Licking her lips, Ruby used her finger to scrape off the remnants of his cum from her chin and slurped it off her finger.

Breathing deeply, Erik lost the last semblance of self-control and grabbed Ruby by her hips and had her underneath him in a split second. Looking up at him, Ruby was reminded of a wolf she had seen at the zoo one time when she looked at him. There was just something so deadly but handsome about him that she had the deepest desire to just, touch him. And that's exactly what she did, putting a hand to his cheek which was red with lust. Looking at her kindly, Erik kissed her hand and whispered in her ear, "This will hurt at first Ruby, okay? Just hold on to me as much as you need." He said. Burying her face into his chest, Ruby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt him lightly push against her entrance. With one quick thrust his was buried right to the hilt, and Ruby's barrier was now broken, though it was somewhat painful. Whimpering in pain at the intrusion, Ruby gripped onto Erik tightly. "Hey Ruby, don't worry, it'll pass soon." Erik encouraged her, staying still and allowing Ruby a minute to collect herself.

"Erik, you, you can start moving now." Ruby whispered, her core now a bit more used to Erik inside of her. He started slowly, kissing and suck on her ear and neck to up the ante. Soon her small squeaks of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure as she was filled again and again. Erik meanwhile was slowly beginning to fasten the pace, her walls so tight around him that he was genuinely surprised that he hadn't gone as fast as he could a while ago. "Oh god Erik! Please keep going!" Ruby exclaimed, her voice tinged with need. Erik quickened his thrusts and bit into her neck, her insides turning to jelly as another orgasm rocked her body. Erik fastened his pace even more, before feeling himself reach the brink. "Jesus Ruby, I'm bloody close!" He warned. Ruby pulled him down to her lips, and moaned into his mouth as they both came, their eyes still open and staring at each other's.

Slowly, Erik pulled out before laying right next to her, wrapping both arms around her in a protective manner. Leaning down, Erik whispered throatily in her ear, "Mine."

Ruby nodded into his shoulder, and leaned to his ear, "Mine." She whispered.

* * *

 **Gamer: Okay! We're done. *secretly wipes nose with handkerchief* Yeah, done.**

 **Proto: You realize Yang will try to kill Erik when she finds out about this, right?**

 **Gamer: Yeeeeeep, probably Tai and Qrow as well. And probably the rest of Team RWBY too.**

 **Proto: You. Are an evil bastard Gamer.**

 **Gamer: heheh, yeaaaaah.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Blood Watching.**

 **Gamer: SUP MOTHER FUCKERS**

 **Proto: STOP INSULTING THE AUDIENCE GAMER!**

 **Gamer: Awwwww.**

 **Proto: Now get to the reviews!**

 **Gamer: *grumbles* Jerk.**

 **Proto: Move it!**

 **SquixES:** ***dries forehead with handkerchief* BOI! i don't know what to say honestly... It wasn't bad but i gotta admit i didn't expect it, well apart from that maybe u should have developed the Date a bit more but in general It was a good chapter!**

 **Gamer: Oh don't worry, we'll be seeing a few flashbacks of their date for some clarification, no troubles.**

 **Just a Witty Bro: Great chapter! *gives Canadian brofist* Although the romance went from cute to steamy a bit too quickly, it was still good! Keep at it!**

 **Afterthought: Why are insane characters the most badass? Bill Cipher, Erik, Krieger(Archer[I know he's not technically insane, but close enough !])**

 **Gamer: But . . . I like steamy. ='(**

 **Proto: Knock it off Gamer, we still have like 4 more reviews to finish.**

 **Gamer: Hmph, meanie.**

 **MCMike:** **Please show the audience's reaction to this chapter. It's gonna be fucking good!**

 **Gamer: YEAH! MINDLESS VIOLENCE! WOOH!**

 **SOda-fied-Psycho:** **hm.**

 **-gives a recording to Summer in the audience-**

 **Now that I've done my poor choice, or great choice if Summer wants to be a grandmother, I'll do this.**

 **-puts creampie tag on chapter-**

 **There we go!**

 **And. Is Ruby Pregnant?**

 **If so, I WILL GIVE THIS CHILD SUPER POWERS!**

 **I'll just give the kid a tennis racket that is made of titanium threads and is indestructible.**

 **Gamer: No, Erik can't have kids anymore remember? He takes a drug that negates his pain but as a consequence makes him sterile, sooooo.**

 **PhoenixPower:** **Let's Give a Prayer For Erik...Rest In Power.**

 **Gamer: Ahhhh I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **Proto: Yang and Tai are gonna kill him.**

 **Gamer: It will be fiiiiine.**

 **Proto: Totally gonna kill him.**

 **Gamer: It. Will. Be. Fiiiiiine.**

 **General Herpes: I can honestly see Erik as Abridged Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.**

 **Gamer: Now . . . now that you say it, I'm . . . I'm beginning to see it.**

 **Proto: Oh dear god, whatever we do we must never let those two meet!**

 **Gamer: Oh my fuck, the world would end.**

 **Proto: Within a week.**

 **Gamer: At most.**

 **Proto: HURRY! Too the story before Erik finds out there's basically another him out there!**

 **Erik: HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!?**

 **Gamer/Proto: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Don't forget to comment, rate and review!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just my OC!**

 **Chapter 17.**

"Ahem, everyone? Over here please." Gamer said, popping into existence just in front of the big screen. After gaining everyone's attention, Gamer quickly snapped his fingers, and a plethora of chains wrap around Yang as a muzzle secured itself to her face.

"Gamer! What do you think you are doing to my daughter!?" Tai exclaimed, only get a similar treatment as chains wrapped their way around him, and a muzzle was fixed over his mouth. Idly dusting his coat, Gamer stepped forward and nodded to Qrow and Ghira, who got the message pretty easily as the two grabbed Tai and Yang across the shoulders. "There, now that the two hot heads are under control, we can begin the show!" Gamer cheered, an enthusiastic smile plastered to his face.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Gamer turned only to find Summers unamused look.

"And just what are you doing to my husband and daughter, Mr. Gamer?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Gamer poked his tongue at her and popped out of existence as the screen turned on.

 **The camera panned into RWBY's dorm, showing Ruby as she exited the bathroom, wearing a leather jacket and white shirt that are both 2 or 3 sizes too big, and a skirt with leggings that are more her size.**

"Okay, pause." Blake said, and the screen did as she instructed and paused.

"What's wrong dear?" Khali asked, only to get an unamused look. "Well, let's see, for some reason my bed is a complete mess, while everyone else's seems to be untouched. This wouldn't bother me if it weren't for the fact that no one else from my Team is in there. And plus, I make my bed every morning, why would I leave it a mess this time?" She questioned. The audience looked back towards the screen, and were surprised to find that she was right, her bed was a complete mess, while Ruby's, Yang's and Weiss' were, as she said, untouched.

"Huh, weird." Ruby lamented, tapping her chin in thought.

 **The show continued, showing Ruby as she sat down on the edge of Blake's bed and began going through her scroll with a quiet hum.**

 **Ruby, V.O: Hmmm, nothing to do today. Sunday's are so booooring! I hope the girls will be okay with going into Vale to do something today.**

 **Sighing, Ruby threw her scroll onto the bed slumped back with a groan.**

 **Eriks voice: Bored, little rose?**

 **Erik followed her example and slumped backwards onto Blakes bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.**

 **He was shirtless and barefoot, with only a pair of jeans to cover himself.**

Now, Yang and Tai were by no means geniuses, in fact they were just SLIGHTLY below average when it came to academics, but they were also by no means idiots, and the both of them quickly connected the dots. Ruby alone in her dorm, wearing a shirt and jacket far too big for her, only Blakes bed a mess, Erik shirtless, and no one else in sight?

As you can imagine, they took exception to this.

"MRIKF! MMFFN MF MFFMT MFY MFFMNS MFN MFO, MFM MFFIN MFOO MFFL MFFO!" Yang exclaimed, which roughly translated to; 'ERIK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'. Again, roughly translated. Her hair ablaze, Yang struggled against her uncles hold, intent on making sure Erik can never use his semblance again.

TAi was basically in the same situation, except with muffled curse words and being held back by Ghira.

"Ah! That makes sense. That explains why Gamer chained your sister and father." Summer idly said, a lot more calm than her husband and step daughter. Meanwhile, with Ruby.

"We, did, I think, uhm, o-oh god, we, did we? I, oh, oooh." She stuttered, her face so red that others were concerned that she may blow a gasket. NOT ERIK THOUGH! He was perfectly happy to smirk at her and lick his lips, making her, get this, faint right into his arms! What an asshole, right?

 **Ruby: Y-yeah, pretty much. I mean it's sunday and all so there's not a whole lot to do. *lays head on Erik's chest.***

 **Erik: I mean there's mean and you, that's a lot to do on a boring old sunday.**

 **Ruby: E-Erik! *blushes and covers face with a pillow***

 **Erik: Ruby! *takes her pillow and kisses her, making her go quiet***

 **Ruby: *out of breath* Th-that's. That's not, f-fair.**

 **Erik: I know, I'm not much of fair guy though, soooo.**

 **Ruby: *grumbles but doesn't pull away* You're a tease.**

 **Erik: And you're adorable.**

 **The two look at each other before kissing again, this time a lot more softly, until a knock was heard from the door.**

 **Erik: Oh for fucks sake!**

 **Ruby: I-I'll get it. *reluctantly gets up and walks to the door, her face a little more normal as she opens up the door only to find Yang, Weiss, Blake, Natalie, Lectra and Matthew waiting outside***

"And so the fuckery begins!" Erik cheered, standing up excitedly, "Tonight, and for tonight only folks! You get to see 3/4th's of not one, but TWO teams attempt to KILL ME! Buy your tickets now, and be careful! The first 3 rows are a splash zooone!" Erik announced, putting on an announcer's voice for added effect. Only to be pulled down by Ruby as she wrapped her arms around him posessively. "No one will be killing anyone!" she exclaimed, throwing a pouting look at her mother in hopes of getting help. Giggling at Ruby's misfortune, Summer quickly attempted to be serious and switched seats next to Ruby. "It'll be okay dear, no one, hehe, no one will be getting, hehehee! Uh, oh boy. No one will be getting killed." Summer said, breaking into small fits of giggles at Ruby's pout. Meanwhile Erik was sulking at losing out on selling tickets to his attempted murder. IT'S HIS MURDER THAT IS TO BE ATTEMPTED! HE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO SELL TICKETS TO IT IF HE WANTS!

 **Matthew: Sup Slice and Dice.**

 **Ruby: Uhm, hey.**

 **Yang: Wanna explain why we couldn't get into our dorm last night? *glaring at Ruby in a big sisterly fashion***

 **Ruby: Uhr, no, not really. *fidgets nervously***

 **Weiss: Oh I don't think you have much of a choice, considering we had to share a dorm WITH THAT PERVERTED TOAD! *points angrily at Matthew, who looks offended***

 **Blake: He tried to catch us in the shower with some camera or other.**

 **Matthew: Shut up kitty cat, you have no proof that it twas** _ **I**_ **whom placed that ca- OH FUCK ME! *groans in pain as Erik stands from his spot***

 **Erik had, quite amazingly, ran right at Matthew, slid to his knees and punched Matthew right in the crotch.**

 **Erik: Oh sup meat shields, what we talking 'bout?**

 **Lectra: How'd you know that Matthew was being, well, himself.**

 **Erik: *shrugs* I'm like superman, I know when I'm needed.**

 **Matthew: Aw, fuck you, you Grimm Feeding bastard. *groans again***

 **Natalie: And what were doing in RWBY's dorm?**

 **Erik: Uhhhh, is that a rhetorical question or do you expect an actual answer, cause I've got something for both.**

 **Ruby: Huh?**

 **Erik: Nothing dear.**

"Are you SURE I can't sell tickets to my attempted murder?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow in thought. Ruby looked at him with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Yes I'm sure! I don't want you guys fighting and possibly getting hurt!" She exclaimed, pulling him by his shirt. "Okay okay, no tickets I get it." Erik grumbled, letting himself be pulled with a pout.

Meanwhile, with Yang and Tai, the two were still struggling against their chains in an attempt to murder Erik with their glares.

"Would you two just quit it, it's obvious that those chains are way too strong for you, at this rate you aren't EVER going to get those muzzles off." Qrow lamented, getting a little tired of having a struggling Yang in his arms. "MFO! MFM MFFING MFO MFL MFFT MFFMFKER! MFE MFFCHFD MFFY MFFTER!" Yang exclaimed. Which translated to; 'NO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER! HE TOUCHED MY SISTER!' Groaning at his rotten luck, Qrow took one hand away from Yang to reach for his flask, which was just enough for Yang to elbow him in the ribs, letting her free to run forward towards Erik, only to find herself stuck in mid-air, with Gamer floating next to her with a slightly amused look. "Trying to commit murder are we? Well, not today I'm afraid." He said, snapping his fingers, causing Yang to pop back to the back of The Theatre, with her chains now attached right to the floor. _In hindsight, I probably should've done this to begin with._ Gamer thought, before disappearing again.

 **Yang: Guys, I need to speak to Erik for juuuust a minute, mind taking Ruby anywhere else but here? *is glaring at Erik***

 **Blake: Sure, sure, c'mon Ruby.**

 **Ruby: B-But, what if-?**

 **Erik: It'll be fiiine Ruby, go on and do girl talk or whatever, or better yet drag Matthew through some mud for me. I'll see you in a bit. *kisses her cheek***

 **Ruby: Oh, okay I guess. I-If you say so. *leaves with the others as Yang continues her glare***

 **Erik: So, if we're going to fight or something, can I just get like five minutes to recharge-**

 **Yang throws a punch, breaking Erik's nose and causing blood to spurt, which immediately attached to his fingers in the shape of claws.**

 **Erik: NEVER MIND! We're back in business! *smiles madly***

 **Yang: Meet me at Professor Goodwitch's class! If I win you stay the hell away from my sister!**

 **Erik: What do I get if I win though?**

 **Yang: I only said 'if' to be polite! *stalks off as her hair continues to burn***

 **Erik: That was a good one! *turns to the camera* It was, it was a pretty good one.**

"Did you just?" Ruby asked, pointing at the screen, shocked. Erik shrugged before winking to the reader.

 **~10 minutes later~**

 **Erik walked into Professor Goodwitch's classroom, which featured a small but big enough arena, his new weapons strapped to his arms with his usual clothes on.**

 **Yang stood at the other hand of the arena, her Ember Celica strapped to her wrists.**

"Y-Yang!" Ruby squealed, looking at her sister with a saddened expression. She didn't want this. She just wanted to hang out with Erik and her Team, and have a really fun time, why did her sister and boyfriend have to find, and because of her too?

Erik, noticing her expression, quickly wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking body. "Hey there little rose, it'll be alright." He cooed, running his hand up and down her back. "B-but, I don't want you two to fight! I-I just want us all, t-to hang out and have fun!" Ruby sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder and inadvertently wetting his shirt with her tears, the idea of two important people that she cares about fighting like this being too much for the small girl.

 **Erik: Soooo . . . is this like a 2 out of 3 thing or nah?**

 **Yang: One round, weapons, semblances and aura completely allowed, first to go unconscious or be unable to fight loses, and when you DO lose, you're gonna-**

 **Erik: OOOH OOH OOH! Teacher! Teacher, over here!**

 **Yang: *sighs before heavily inhaling* What?**

 **Erik: What's this whole thing about again?**

 **Yang: IT'S ABOUT YOU LEAVING MY SISTER THE HELL ALONE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!**

 **Erik: I mean, I don't want to get** _ **technical,**_ **but, shouldn't I be classified as a 'sister-fucker'- woah okay we're starting! *ducks under a punch and flips backwards***

 **(Play Over when it's over - Falling in reverse)**

 **Yang shot her shotgun gauntlets towards Erik forcing him to bend over backwards to dodge, letting her jump and fire another blast, making Erik roll out of the way.**

 **Erik's two blades shinked! Out, glinting dangerously as the two swiped at each other, with Yangs fists seeming to miss by mere millimeters. Erik ducked and swiped upwards, Yang getting a cut on her chin as she was forced back.**

 **Yang: You're dead! *throws another punch, launching a shotgun blast***

 **Erik dodged by it and flung a blood covered disk, which immediately moved of its own accord zigzagging around Yang and hitting her arms and ribs. Ducking under a swipe from the disk, Yang jumped up and caught Erik's arm in a hold, and flipping him over her shoulder into the crack, some sort of crack sound coming from Erik's shoulder.**

 **Erik: Whelp, that's my arm out of its socket. *kicks his legs upwards, catching Yang in the midriff and pushing her back***

 **Getting up, Erik idly grabbed his arm and pushed it into his socket. Running forward, Erik slid on his knees and sliced her leg, a small cut appearing on her thigh. Getting up, Erik immediately switched his blade into a shield and blocked a punch thrown at his side, twisting his shield and ducking under her second punch, elbowing her in the ribs.**

 **Yang: I. Am going. To kill!**

 **Erik: You keep saying that and yet I'm still here, put a little effort into it would yah?**

 **Growling, Yang flung 3 shots at him, forcing him backwards and kicking up dust. Coughing, Erik was hit right in the chest by one of Yang's shots, knocking him to the ground.**

 **Acting quick, Yang jumped and straddled his waist, throwing blows to his head, which he took like a champ.**

 **Suddenly, her fist stopped, as it was stuck in Erik's grip, her other hand quickly finding itself in a similar situation.**

 **Yang: Why won't you just die alrea- AGH!**

 **Erik: *smirks as he spits another glob of blood into her eye, it soon tightening around her face and blocking her vision***

 **Erik pushed Yang off of him and stood up, licking his lips free of leftover blood. With a quick swipe, his blade was out, and as Yang struggled to get the blindfold off of her face, he jumped and swung from behind, a huge portion of her hair falling to the ground.**

 **Yang finally managed to rip the blindfold off, only to glare at Erik with renewed fury as her remaining hair burst into flames.**

 **(End song)**

 **Yang: I'm gonna kill you! *throws a punch right at his jaw, which seemed to connect and spurt blood all across her arm* HAH! Take that you sonuva- huh?**

 **Yang attempted to pull her arm away, but it was stuck as the blood on her arm moved to around Eriks jaw. Erik, tilting his head up as the blood around his mouth moved into the shape of large jaws and teeth, ripped his head back, her gauntlet falling to the floor or stuck to his teeth in pieces.**

 **Yelling in fury, Yang threw another punch, only for her gauntlet to be grabbed by Erik's teeth** _ **again,**_ **letting him pull her forward into a punch to the ribs. And then another, and then one to her throat, then one right to the side of her head.**

 **Falling with a pain filled groan, Yang slumped to the ground as Erik let her arm loose, letting her fall completely.**

 **Erik: Well, that was fun. *rubs his jaw as his blood seeped back into his mouth* But, I win, sooo, yah, what do I get?**

 **Yang: You, ugh, don't get, augh, anything. I'm still, able to fight.**

 **Erik: Mmmmm, yeah . . . no. *puts a hand on her back and applies only a little force, but it's enough to push her back down* Not even a little bit.**

 **Yang: Urgh . . .**

 **Erik: So seriously, what do I win?**

 **Yang: Fuck. you.**

 **Erik: Wow, meanie.**

"Okay, now that THAT's over and done with!" Gamer said, popping into existence with a look that said he gave no shits about what just happened. "We can turn to something a little bit funnier." He continued, only to get interrupted by an angry Yang.

"THE HELL IT IS! That bastard is going to pay!" She yelled. "Wait a minute, how'd you get the muzzle off?!" Gamer demanded, only for Yang to look at her Uncle Qrow, who was happily drinking from his flask. Raising an eyebrow at him, Gamer tapped his foot impatiently. Qrow shrugged at him and sipped his flask away. "She promised me she'd give me 20 bucks." He said as explanation, reaching for his flask again and taking a sip from it, only to gag and spit it out. "Wh-what the hell!?" He exclaimed, the disgusting taste of some sort of oil stuck to his tongue. "Fuck you." Gamer said, popping to the front of the screen.

"Ahem, what was I saying again? AH! Yes, well after seeing Erik brutalize Yang I thought it'd be a good idea to show something less . . . terrifying." Gamer explained, snapping his fingers and causing the screen to change to show Ruby along with Blake, Weiss, Natalie, Lectra and Matthew, who seemed to be clutching his crotch in pain.

 **Ruby: So, uhm . . . what's up?**

 **Blake: . . . you used protection right?**

 **Ruby: HUH!?**

 **Weiss: It's a fair question, did you or did you not?**

 **Natalie: I swear to god if that psychopathic moron got you pregnant I'm going to get a migraine.**

 **Ruby: Wh-what makes you th-think that we d-did something that needed pr-protection?!**

 **Matthew: Even I can answer that one, the two cat ladies by the name of Blake and Natalie smelt your scents on each other or something.**

"Fuck, I forgot about that." Erik said, face palming at his own forgetfulness. Ruby, who had calmed down just a little, blushed at the line of questioning. "No, actually another good question would be, why did you use MY bed?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. "I-I dunno!" Ruby exclaimed, burying her face into Erik's chest. Erik, deciding to screw around with Ruby a little, because fuck it, put a finger to her chin and turned her head up to face him, a smirk growing on his features. "E-Erik, what're you doing?" Ruby asked, suddenly aware of their close proximity as Erik leaned forward, his breath on her ear. "Juuust a little something something." Erik whispered mercilessly nibbling on her ear, making Ruby a mess. The dirty mother fucker.

 **Natalie: More or less, yeah.**

 **Blake: And why the hell did you use MY bed!?**

 **Ruby: I-It was the closest one!**

 **Blake: You couldn't have used Weiss'!?**

 **Weiss: Hey! Why do they have to use MY bed!**

 **Blake: Because you don't have a cats sense of smell, I can still smell them on my bed from here!**

 **Lectra: Jesus christ Ruby, how long were two at it?!**

 **Ruby: Wh-why do you have to know this stuff!?**

 **Matthew: Fanfiction material!**

 **Natalie: *smacks Matthew on the head, hard***

 **Matthew: OW! Godammit!**

 **Blake: Well? Did you?**

 **Ruby: Uhm, well, y-you see, urh, th-that is, we, urh . . . no?**

 **Blake/Weiss/Natalie/Lectra: WHY THE HELL NOT!?**

 **Ruby: We were in a hurry! *realizes what she just said*clamps mouth shut and covers it with her hand***

Many of the audience laughed at the conversation, the intense fight from before almost forgotten as they continued to laugh at Ruby's predicament. Well not Ruby, she was busy trying to control her breathing as Erik finished eating her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder with a huge grin on his face. "Feeling better rose?" he asked, only to get a humph in reply. "Y-you're a tease." She said.

 **Gamer: Okay, well let's see, that's the chapter done but, really I have nothing to announce.**

 **Proto: Wanna check the numbers?**

 **Gamer: Yeah sure.**

 **Proto: HOLY HELL!**

 **Gamer: 77 REVIEWS**

 **Proto: 88 Followers!**

 **Gamer: 82 favourites!**

 **Proto/Gamer: AND OVER 16,000 views!**

 **Gamer: WOOOOH! Partaaaaaaay!**

 **Proto: This is awesome!**

 **Gamer: OUR READERS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Proto: They have to be to put up with your procrastination.**

 **Gamer: Yeah the-, wait a minute WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**


End file.
